Journey of a Lifetime: Kanto
by Allen Itami
Summary: Robin begins her own pokemon journey, mixed with her own perils and harships. How will a girl who is still scared of the dark survive on her journey? With help from some unlikely friends of course! Rated for language and later content
1. Chapter 1

I originally posted this on my deviantart account (.com, for those who dont know) and I decided to post it here. If you go to my deviantart page, You'll get to see updates and side notes about the characters (along with images of what they look like) I do accept OC trainers for my story, so if you wanna submit one, feel free to message me for details (wether it be on here, by e-mail, or on deviantart)

-

-

The young girl gulped at the train station, waiting for the train that would pick her up and take her from Lavander Town, to Pallet Town. Her mother and father were waiting with her, her mother crying slightly, her father looking sad, yet proud that his young daughter was growing up.

"Be sure to call once you get to Pallet Town." The girl's father said. The girl nodded, her long, brown pigtails moving with her. Her father was a tall, proud man. He was a priest in the Pokemon Tower, and took a break today to see his daughter off on her first pokemon adventure. He was in his mid fourties by now, his face had a softer quality, but was shaped by years of disipline. His hair was grey, but there were still a few strands of brown hair mixed in upon his short hair. Her mother sobbed.

"A-are you sure you have everything you need? Dont you want to wait another year maybe, before you head out?" The woman asked. Normaly a calm, composed priestess, the woman was beautiful to say the least. Her long, black hair, green eyes, and almost sharp face could be considered exotic, but made her lovley. The girl shook her head.

"I have everything. Dont worry Mom, I'll be sure to call every now and then to tell you how I am doing, and I'll be sure to visit when I can." the young girl said, giving a smile to both her parents.

Her long brown hair was tied into two pigtails, her emerald green eyes showed only the naive innocence and kindness of childhood. She wore a slightly over-sized tam sweatshirt, brown skirt, and black, spandex underneith her shorts to hid her panties from view if she rode a bike, fell, or the wind blew up her skirt. She was ten years old, and was finally heading off on her own pokemon adventure, much like her two older siblings before her. Her backpack rested beside her on the bench as she swung her legs a little nervously. Her mother continued to cry, as her father tried to console his wife.

The bells sounding the comming train rang, and the girl got up, grabbing her bag. She gulped nervously again as the train came, and slowed to a stop, opening its doors for new passangers. She smiled at her parents.

"Wish me luck!" She said, and borded the train.

-

The young girl fiddled with the edge of her skirt nervously as the train past towns, occasionaly picking up new passangers, occasionally not even stopping. It was a six hour train ride from Lavander Town, to Pallet Town, and now she wished her parents could have come with her, her nerves in shambles. She at least wished her siblings could have come, but her older sister was somewhere in a region called Sinnoh, and her brother was busy training for the Elite Four here in Kanto. She looked out the window, looking as the plains, forest, and other places past by at a moderate pace.

A knock at her cabin's door jared her from her thoughts as she looked over to see a boy about her age standing there sheepishly.

"Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." He asked. The girl nodded and the boy sat across from him. He was young, just as young as her, maybe a year older. She remembered him slightly. He was from a city in Johto, but he and his family came to visit the pokemon tower. He had dark black hair that shone slightly violet. It had a slightly emo-ish look to it, the way it covered one of his eyes, and seemed a little unkept, like he doesnt wash it often, and he forgot to brush his hair that morning. His clothes were simple, a dark grey shirt, and blue jeans with sneakers. His backpack was the same yellow color as her's.

"My name is Daisuke. What is yours?" He asked. His voice was a little low, as if he didnt speak much. He stared at the young girl, his gaze a little nervous. His visible left eye was a nice midnight blue. The girl smiled, despite the fact she was just as nervous as him.

"Robin. You were with that shamanic family that is visiting the Pokemon Tower, right?" she asked, hoping the conversation would help with her shaky nerves. Daisuke smiled.

"Yeah, we came to visit, and I said I wanted to start on my own pokemon journey here in Kanto, since there are pokemon here that arent in Johto. They said I could go to Pallet Town, but only if I went by myself, so here I am!" He said, giggling a little nervously. Robin giggled to.

"My two siblings went on their own pokemon journey, and I decided to finally go on mine to."

"Your mom was crying."

"You saw?"

"Yeah, from inside the train." He said, rubbing the back of his head. He looked outside the window for a bit, the conversation dying there.

"What pokemon do you think you'll start out with?" Robin suddenly asked. Daisuke looked at her a little, suprise on his face.

"I-I've never given it much thought really. What starters do they have here in Kanto? In Johto it was Cyndaquil, Chikorita, or Totodile, but what do they have here?"

"They have Charmander, Bulbasaur, or a Squirtle. I'm gunna get Charmander." Robin said, smiling. Daisuke smiled again as well.

"W-well, what pokemon is your favorite?" He asked, "Mine is Gengar."

Robin thought for a moment.

"I dont really have a favorite. I like all pokemon! Though ghost pokemon still scare me a bit."

"But doesnt your family specialize in ghost pokemon?" Daisuke asked, shocked. Robin smiled and giggled nervously.

"Y-yeah, they do. My older brother's first pokemon was a Ghastly, and he used to use it to scare me at night. My dad used to get so mad at him for it." She said. The two laughed for a bit, and began to exchange stories of their younger years dealing with pokemon. Most of the stories were funny. After a few hours, the stories changed to the various legends from both regions. They spent the whole train ride to Pallet Town talking.

-

Robin stepped off the train, followed by Daisuke.

"Well, I'm gunna head to Prof. Oak's lab for my first pokemon, what about you?" Robin asked. Daisuke thought for a moment.

"I'm gunna go check up with a friend of my parent's first, then I'll head over to the lab."

"Ok! See you later then!"

"Bye!" They waved as they went seprate ways, before Robin turned and headed for Prof. Oak's lab. She looked at the surrounding area as she walked, calmed by the peacefull village. The buildings were spaced far apart, dirt roads conecctng everything. Oak's Lab sitting ontop of a hill. She giggled as pidgeys flew by, some rattatta scurrying about a bit. she wouldnt be suprised to see more pokemon in such a peacefull place.

Finally, she reached the staircase that led to Oak's Lab. She stared up the stairs, before gulping, and taking the first step towards her first adventure.

-

"Well, Miss Robin, here are the three pokemon we have available." Prof. Oak said, motioning to the three pokemon currently sitting on the desk in his lab. Robin fiddled with the hem of her skirt nervously. The two of the three pokemon stared at her wantingly, hoping to be chosen, the third one looked away, is if bored and irritated at the same time. The two pokemon looking at her were Bulbasaur, and Squirtle. The one looking away was the Charmander. Prof. Oak smiled at her as she hesitated for a moment, before stepping infront of the fire-type.

"I-I want this one." She said. The Charmander looked up at her with a light suprise, though it still looked irritated. Prof. Oak looked a little suprised as well.

"Charmander, the fire-type? The species is pretty hard to raise, and this particular one has a slight temper problem. Are you sure this is the one you want?" He asked. Robin gulped once, then smiled as she picked up the small pokemon.

"Yup."

-

Robin walked along the pathway to Viridian Forest, holding the charmander's pokeball with care and awe. Her first pokemon! She was still giggling excitedly from the thought.

"Well, I should at least get better aquanted with my pokemon first!" she mumbled to herself.

"C'mon out!" She yelled, tossing the pokeball high into air. The pokeball opened and with a flash of light, brought out the charmander, who still seemed a tad irritated. Robin smiled at the irritated fire pokemon.

"Hello! Since we are going to be traveling together, I thought it would be a good idea to get better aquanted!" She said. The charmander didnt look pleased in the least.

"Well, my name is Robin, and I guess I will call you 'Dragon', since you kinda look like a baby dragon." She said, holding her hand out. The charmander looked at her as though she had lost her mind, and bit her hand. Robin jumped back, shouting in shock, and tripped over something as she fell. The thing she tripped over flew up into the sky and gave angry cries as it dive-bombed at both Robin and Dragon. Robin screamed in pain and fear and Dragon began to growl, letting out an Ember, intending to hit the flying menace, but not landing successfully. The flying creature dived a few times, hitting both Robin and Dragon with more Tackle attacks. At one point, when it hit Robin, Robin's pokedex fell from her pocket. It's voice rang out when the flying creature came into view of it.

"Pidgey, the Tiny Bird pokemon. It is a docile pokemon, and prefers to avoid conflict, but when disturbed or aggitated it can attack with extreme ferocity." The pokedex said. Robin screamed again as the furious pidgey came at them again. Dragon let out a growl, but it didnt seem to have any effect. Robin shreiked in terror as the pokemon flew at her, when suddenly another pokemon rammed into it, sending it flying sideways before fleeing. Robin looked up at the pokemon, Dragon still growling, and saw it was a smaller pidgey. Robin rubbed the tears from her eyes that had formed durring the attack, and looked at the Tiny Bird Pokemon as it landed near her, giving a happy chirp. Robin sniffed as she looked at the pokemon.

"H-hello, thank you for saving me." Robin said. the pidgey gave a happy chirp, and Robin noticed for the first time, that this pidgey was female. Robin smiled at the pokemon and took a pokeball from her bag, looking from the pokeball, to the pidgey.

"Would you like to come with me?" She asked, holding out the pokeball. The female pidgey gave another happy chirp, before diving into the pokeball. Robin smiled happily at the pokeball, and then to Dragon.

"Looks like we got a new family memeber!" She said happily. Dragon responded with a snort and burning some of Robin's hair.

-

Robin stood just outside of Viridian Forest a little nervously, her female pidgey, named Aero, and her newly caught male rattatta, Ratty, with her. Ratty was held in her arms, and Aero rode on her shoulder. Dragon was in his pokeball, Robin still a tad angry at him for trying to set her hair on fire. It was now about an inch shorter, and there where still some slight burn marks. Robin sighed before deciding to take the first step in the forest, Ratty and Aero giving comforting, and encouraging sounds.

Robin had actually ben amazed by the forest. She had seen pictures of them, and known what trees looked like, but to actually see the emerald and sapphires mixed into such a beautiful blend in the trees took her breathe away. Ratty and Aero seemed equally amazed by the color as well, and looked around with her. Robin was also equally fasinated by the amount of pokemon she saw. A few Kakuna and Metapod, some weedle, a few pidgeys. She once saw a pidgeotto as well. She trained her pokemon some, Dragon always being a tad disobediant. By the time she neared the end of the forest she had caught a female caterpie, which she decided to name Metami. All but Aero, whe was still riding on her shoulder, where now resting intheir pokeballs from all the training they had done. Suddenly, Robin heard something that sounded much like a battle going on. She ran over to some foliage and peeked over to see a group of pidgey and a pidgeotto attacking someting, though she couldnt quite see what it was. Suddenly, a large electric attack came, scattering the pokemon, and revieling a weak, beaten pikachu, lying on the grass. It was panting from exertion, and Robin gave a shocked gasp. The pikachu looked up, but was to weak to actually move. Robin instantly bolted to the injured pokemon, grabbed it, and started running to the nearest town, Pewter City.

-

"Well, your pokemon, and the Pikachu will be all fine now." Nurse Joy said to the, now relieved Robin, as the nusre held out a tray holding her four pokeballs and the pikachu. The pikachu looked healthy, though scared and constantly looking around. Robin thanked Nurse Joy and took her pokeballs and the frightened pikachu outside with her. She stopped at the edge of town, before placing the pokemon on the ground.

"If you wanna go home you can, now." She said. The pikachu looked up at her, and she smiled at it warmly, before turning to leave. She felt a tug at her skirt, and looked down. The pikachu looked up at her with big, pleading eyes.

"Pika.." It said, as if asking. Robin smiled before taking out her last pokeball. She'd have to buy more later.

"Wanna come to?" She asked, holding it out. The pikachu finally smiled and tapped the pokeball, and disapearing inside. Robin smiled at her newest addition, before turing and heading for the gym.

-

Robin found herself back at the pokemon center mearly minutes after challenging Brock to a battle. The battle had been disastorous, to say the least. She hadnt thought Brock would be so crazy strong to beat her pokemon so thoroughly as he had. She twidled her fingers uneasily as she waited for her pokemon, the tv on and the newscaster saying something about a boy who had risked his life to save an eevee in a storm. Robin wasnt really paying any attention, and finally, Nurse Joy emerged with her pokemon, in their pokeballs, on a tray.

"All done!" She said happily, and Robin held the pokeballs close to her, relief flooding her heart.

"Be more carefull next time, you dont want your pokemon to constantly be injured, do you?" Nurse Joy scolded. Robin shook her head and left the pokemon center. She needed to train her pokemon, before she could even consider challanging Brock again, but first thing was first, she needed to go shopping.

-

Robin stood before all of her pokemon, as they all looked around uneasily. They were all ashamed of losing the battle to Brock,a nd where taking it a bit hard. She smiled warmly at all of her pokemon, before pulling some items from her bag. They looked at her, as she first went to Dragon, who now had a scar, just above his left eye from his battle with Brock's onix. He watched her with wide eyes as she kieed the top of his head, and tied a red bandana around his neck.

"This is a gift for trying so hard!" She said. She repeated this process with each of her pokemon, tying a red bandana to them, telling them thank you, and giving them a kiss. When she was done, she got up and stood back, smiling at all of her pokemon. They stared at her in amazement, for what she had done. They each had looked at their bandanas, and then back to her.

"Ok! So now we need to train. After all, we want to get Brock back for the defeat, right?" She said, her voice joyfull, and full of energy. Each of her pokemon agreed with their happy chirps and cries.


	2. Chapter 2

"Metami, tackle!" Robin shouted, her newly evolved metaopd slamming into a weedle. Robin gave a cheerful cry when the wild pokemon fled from battle.

"Way to go Metami!" Robin said happily, hugging the pokemon. Suddenly, Metami began to glow, and Robin watched with a smile as Metami became a butterfree. Robin smile became brighter as she re-tied the red bandana around Metami's neck and recalled her into her pokeball. She pulled another pokeball from the puch on her sweatshirt and threw it in the air.

"C'mon out!" she shouted. the pokeball opened and with a flash of light, Dragon appeared. Dragon seemed to be sulking, as he looked from Robin to the ground, his eyes having a hurt expression. robin leaned down to his level, and pat his head.

"Hey, what's wrong? Don't you wanna train?" she asked. Dragon simply snorted as his response. Robin chuckled lightly.

"Still hurt from falling, huh? Well, listen, falling hurts, I know from experiance. but no matter when you fall, how you fall, or how painfull it is, you simply have to get right back up and start walking again. this will help you get stronger, so next time, you wont fall again." She said. Dragon looked up at her, his eyes widening, before he smiled lightly, and gave a happy squeek.

"Alright, time to train!" Robin shouted, Dragon giving a small battle cry before launching at a wild pokemon.

-

"Alright, Dragon! Ember!" Robin shouted out, Dragon obeying and letting out a feirce ember attack, hitting a metapod dead on. The wild pokemon fled while it had the chance, burning slightly. Dragon gave a victorious growl, but gave a shocked cry when he began to glow. Robin watched in amazement as Dragon changed from a charmander, to a charmeleon right before her eyes.

Dragon stood before her, scar still above his left eye, red bandana fallen but held in his claws, as he looked from her, to down at his body, and then back at her with shocked, wide eyes. Robin stared at him for a moment, before a large grin adorned her face and she ran up and hugged Dragon.

"Congratulations Dragon! You evolved!!" She cried out happily, still hugging her pokemon tightly. Dragon was in complete shock for a moment, before he smiled to and hugged the girl back.

"Char char!" It said happily. Robin got the impression that he was saying 'Thank you'.

-

Robin stood outside the Pewter City Gym once again. After Dragon had evolved she had taken her pokemon to the Pokemon Center to get refreshed, had lunch, and then headed for the gym. She nervous, and excited at the same time. She knew this battle wouldnt be like the last one, but she couldnt help but feel nervous after her agonizing defeat last time. She gulped and put her hands in the pouch on her sweatshirt, her hands feeling the smooth surface of the pokeballs, before nodding and walking in.

"I'm here to have a rematch with the gym leader, Brock!" She said as she went in.

-

"Dragon, Iron Claw!" Robin shouted, and Dragon complied. His attack made a direct hit, felling Brock's Geodude with ease.

"You've definately gotten better!" Brock said as he recalled his pokemon. "But this battle isnt over yet, let's go Onix!" Brock threw his last pokeball into the air, the large snake-like rock pokemon comming out with a flash. Dragon growled with anger, his earlier humiliation at losing to the rock-type not forgotten.

"We aren't going to lose so easily this time! Dragon, Iron Claw!"

"Maybe, but you'll still lose! Onix, Bind!" The attacks became fierce, neither gaining an advantage over the other. both Onix and Dragon began to tire after a while, and Robin decided it was time to use her advantage of being able to substitute. Pulling out Dragon's pokeball, she held it out.

"Dragon, return!" Dragon looked shocked back at her, as the red light called the fire-type back into his pokeball. Brock watched with interest as she pulled out another pokeball, and threw it in the air.

"C'mon out!" She called. With a flash, Metami appeared, healthy, and well rested. Brock smirked.

"What could that do to my onix? Not much!" He said cockly. Robin smiled.

"I don't plan to use Metami for offence. Metami! String Shot!" Robin yelled. Metami complied, shooting out the silken thread at Onix. Due to its size, Onix couldnt avoid, and soon found its underside sticking to the ground it was treading upon. Robin recalled Metami and threw up another pokeball.

"Roxy, come on out!" she yelled. With a flash, her pikachu, Roxy came out, and gave a startled squeek at the Onix. The electirc mouse pokemon looked over at Robin for reasurrance, who nodded.

"Alright Roxy, Growl!" She yelled. She followed this with a few orders of Tail Whip. When she was finished, as was Roxy, she noticed the silken fibers slowing Onix were starting to tear. She recalled Roxy, and threw up Dragon's pokeball. Dragon appeared, panting lightly, but otherwise had benefited greatly from the short break.

"Alright, let's finish this, Dragon! Iron Claw!" Robin shouted.

-

Robin was absolutetly giddy as she sat at the table in the Pokemon Center. The tv was on, and the same newscast was on, reporting that the boy from the previous day that had rescued the eevee was fine, and both he and the eevee were healthy and unharmed. Robin wasnt really paying attention though, as she looked at the shiny new badge in her badge case. She giggled again, closing the box and just generally happy. She had won! She won her first badge! She was happy as could be! Nurse Joy had returned her pokemon and she was now sitting enjoying dinner, and looking at a map, to figure out where to go next. Looking it over, she decided she should go to Mt. Moon, so she could get her next badge in Cerulean City, which as she had heard, was a water-type gym, so she had already began planning a possible strategy. She looked up at the clock, and noticed the time. It was getting fairly late, and she realised she was getting pretty tired. She yawned, and stood up, heading for the rooms inthe pokemon center that were rented to pokemon trainers who couldnt afford a hotel room.

When she entered her room, she called out her five pokemon, all looking up at her expectantly, yet tired. She picked up Roxy, Ratty, and Aero and climbed into the bed. She waved at Dragon and Metami, and they got into the bed as well. Dragon had menuevered his tail so that it didnt touch anything it could set on fire, and all of her pokemon got into a comfortable position, before finally settling down, and falling asleep.

-

Robin walked along the route towards Mt. Moon. She had Roxy in her arms, Aero on her shoulder, and Dragon walking beside her. Ratty was running excitedly infront of them, and Metami flew above, happy to be in the fresh air. Roxy snuggled close to Robin as she walked along, keeping an eye out for any trainers and wild pokemon alike. Robin didnt want to get ambushed by either a wild pokemon, or a trainer, so she kept an eye out. She sighed and looked up at the sky. Traveling was fun yes, and having her pokemon made it even better, but she was beginning to long for human companionship again. She was begninning to consider getting a traveling partner, when she heard a startled shriek from Ratty, and looking down, she saw Ratty being attacked by a pokemon she had recalled seeing once. It was an Abra, but she didnt recall the species ever being recorded to attacking. Normally they were docile, prefering to sleep a majority of the day. Alarmed for Ratty, she ran ahead to his rescue without thinking, Aero flying from her shoulder in alarm, and Roxy squeeking in panic. Metami, from above, saw what was about to happen, and let out a Confusion at the abra before Robin could get to it, knocking it on its back. Robin quickly took out a pokeball without thinking and threw it at the pokemon.

The abra disappeared into the pokeball, and the ball began to shake. Robin held onto the freaked out Roxy, who was gripping onto the front of her sweatshirt for dear life as she gasped and stared at the pokeball in shock as it stopped shaking, signifying the pokemon had been caught. She leaned down and picked up the pokeball, and looked down at Ratty, who was limping slightly from being injured. The small mouse pokemon rubbed against her leg for reasurance, and she picked him up, and recalled him into his pokeball. She recalled Dragon, and Metami as well, Aero resting on her shoulder again, and Roxy still in her arms. She held her new pokemon's pokeball.

"Guess I'm gunna have to buy more." She muttered. She tossed the pokeball in the air, and with a flash, the abra came out. It looked up at her with a bit of confusion.

"Well, guess I should give you a name." She said to it. Seeing that it was male, Robin began to think up a name for the psycic-type pokemon.

"Hmm.. How about Magi?" She asked. the abra smiled and gave a happy murmer, and Robin smiled as well. She held Magi's pokeball for a moment, before recalling him and continuing on her way to Mt. Moon.

-

Robin gulped as she looked at the dark, creepy enterance of Mt. Moon. She hated caves, creepy things, sometimes even ghost pokemon, which made it ironic that she came from a family of pokemon shamans. Staring into the dark cave, Robin began to wonder if perhaps there was a better, less creepy route to take, rather than through the creepy cave. Roxy looked up at her from his place in her arms, where he seemed to have permimently latched himself, and patted her lightly, a reassuring look on his face. Robin felt like crying, since her pokemon was trying to make her feel better, when as the trainer, she was supposed to be the strong one.

Robin reached in and grabbed Dragon's pokeball. she had found a pokemon center, and all of her pokemon were refreshed, so she tossed the ball into the air, and with a flash, Dragon appeared before her. He looked around, expecting a battle, then looked at her confusedly when he didnt see a rival pokemon. She smiled at him a little nervously.

"Dragon, I just need you to walk with me in the cave, since it is dark, and I dont like dark, spooky places, ok?" she asked. Dragon looked at her, then behind him at the cave, then back at her. He tilted his head, giving her a look that said 'are you stupid or something?'.

"Pleeeaase??" She asked. Dragon just continued to stare at her like she was an idiot until he looked at something behind the girl, and a shadow loomed over Robin.

"Hey, move it, you're in the way kid." A female voice said behind her. Robin stood up and looked behind her to see a girl her age standing behind her. the girls brown hair was a similar shade of brown, maybe a shade or two lighter, and long, slightly messy down to mid back. Black, short sleeved shirt over what looked like a red-rimmed white, low-cut shirt, and blue jeans, with black and frown sneakers. A pikachu was on her shoulder, female, wearing a kind of blue bandana on its head. Robin smiled at the other girl.

"H-hello, are you going to Ceruleun City through Mt. Moon to?" She asked. Robin flinched at the look the girl gave her, it was the same one, albiet meaner looking, that Dragon had been giving her.

"What are you, an idiot? Of course I am." the girl said, her green eyes stairing coldly into Robin's. Robin smiled happily when she said this, ignoring the insult.

"W-well, could I go through the cave with you? After all, two are better then one right?" Robin said, a hopefull look in her eyes. The other girl looked at her in a mix of shock and anger.

"Why the hell would I do that? You're a trainer, go yourself!" the other girl yelled at Robin, pushing past her to the cave opening. Robin, sadly, panicked and latched herself onto the other girl's arm.

"P-pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaase!! I'm scaaaaared of dark places like this! Please! Just until we reach the exit, then I wont bug you again, I proooooommiiiise!" Robin begged, practically crying as she held firmly onto the girl's arm. Robin was to freaked out that the girl might hit her due to how the girl violently stiffened that she couldnt look up at the girl. robin gulped and was a little glad that Roxy was right next to her on the ground, and Dragon near by at that moment. She felt the girl's arm relaxe and then roughly pulled away.

"Fine, but I wont fight yur battles. If a pokemon attacks you, deal with it yourself." The girl said. Robin smiled happily.

"Th-thank you! My name's Robin, by the way. What is yours?" She asked. The girl looked back at her. Robin could swear she could see a smile in the girl's eyes.

"My name is Ashley. So c'mon, Kid, or I'll leave you behind."

-

Robin was following Dragon, who was walking a few paces infront of her and Ashley, who was right next to her. They had entered the cave, and started going through, only to get hopefully lost. It had been three hours now, and they still didnt know where the exit was. The female pikachu Ashley had, Spark, had at some point began shatting with Roxy, both sitting on their respective owner's shoulders, near each other, and seemed to be having a dun time talking. Ashley and Robin didnt talk much, since whenever Robin got the courage to try and make a conversation, she only got the cold shoulder.

Robin had to be more emberressed at this point in time than she ever had before in her life. Through out the entire trip, she ended up hearing something and shouting in shock at least twenty times, one time causing a swarm of zubat to freak out and fly past them, which freaked out Robin even more, causing her to latch onto Ashley in complete and utter fear, who shouted at Robin to let go. Walking beside the rough girl, Robin couldnt even look at her due to emberressment. Suddenly, Ashley stopped, and Robin finally looked at her. Dragon stopped walking to, when the two girls had stopped.

"I'm tired, so I'm gunna rest." Ashely said, sitting down against a wall in the cvern they were in. Robin nodded and sat down across from her. The cavern they were in wasnt that wide, so she was only about a yard and a half from the other girl. Dragon sat next to Robin, his tail infront of him to illuminate the space. Roxy sat in the middle of the cavern, talking to Spark. Robin smiled at the two pikachus.

"Made a new friend, huh Roxy?" Robin asked. Roxy looked back at her an smiled, before returning to his talk with Spark. Robin heard Ashley chuckle, and looked up at the girl.

"Spark seems to have made an interesting friend, I'll admit. That pikachu seemed rather skittish at first." Ashley said. Robin thought back at to how when they first started traveling in the cave, Ashely had snapped at Roxy becouse he had tried to touch her coat, causing the electric mouse to hide in Robin's sweatshirt for half an hour.

"W-well, you did yell at him." Robin said, smiling a little nervously.

"Knock that off." Ashley said, her voice sounded stern, but not angry. Robin tilted her head to the side slightly.

"I-I'm sor-"

"Stop it. You can't be that weak." Robin remained silent, looking down at her lap. Ashley looked back at the girl in confusion. She had expected a respon, and was a little suprised that she didnt get one.

"Oh come on, this can't be your first time out on your own." Robin simply nodded. Ashley sighed.

"You can't be serious, I'm traveling with a baby!"

"I can't help it if I scare easily. Everyone is afraid of something." Robin finally said. She looked like she was about to cry. Ashely sighed.

"What now, you cant be that homesick or scared."

"Why are you so mean? You're like those jerk back home, you dont care at all." Robin spat out, holding her legs with her forhead resting on her knees. She couldnt see Ashley's expression.

"Yeah, I'm an ass, so what? Deal with it. Not everyone is happy dandy nice and peacefull y'know." Robin heard the girl say. Robin sobbed.

"So! What right do you have to pick on others?!? Was your life so horrible that is justifies you tormenting other people, picking on them, beating them up for no reason?!?" Robin suddenly shouted at the girl, tears straming down her face. Ashley just stared at her in complete shock, Roxy and Spark quiting and looked at the two girls.

''W-whoa, wait wait, what?"

"You people are all alike, walking over others with no consideration, even if that person gets so hurt they end up in the hospital!" Robin continued on, "You don't care about anyone but youself! You're just like those jerks back home!"

Someting clicked in Ashley, now she understood why Robin was so upset. The girl had a histroy of being bullied. Now Ashely really did feel like a jerk.

"Hey, calm down, I'm not picking on you." Ashely said, starting to get up. Robin simply sobbed agian.

"Don't act like you care when you don't! No one ever really does, all they ever do is be nice to me becouse of my family, all they ever do is hate me becouse my parents are shamans." She muttered her forehead resting on her knees again as she cried. Ashley felt uncomfortable. She was used to being mean, yes, but not making kids cry.

"Hey, kid, c'mon-"

"AND MY NAME'S NOT 'KID', IT'S ROBIN!!!!"

SMACK! Robin had slapped Ashley in the face when the girl had come into reach. Ashley froze, as did Robin, both shocked, Robin horrified at what she had done. Ashley blinked a few times, before looking down at Robin.

"Hell Robin, you hit hard." Ashley said, her tone humorous as she smiled.

-

"So you were picked on due to your family being a shamanic family?" Ashley asked. They were still in the same spot, had been, since Robin needed to calm down, and Ashley had had a bout of hysterical laughter due to Robin hitting her. Althoug, Robin thought the girl seemed kinder now.

"Y-yeah. Kids in the town would pick on me a lot, some threw rocks, others would call me a witch. I got beat up a few times."

"Jerks. If we ever get to Lavander Town, let me know, I'll beat the crap out of them."

"I dont think that is a go-. Wait, 'we'?" Robin asked. Ashley smiled at her.

"Yeah, 'we'. You're pretty interesting, and besides, you're such a crybaby you need someone there to take care of you, and you can cook, and I cant. Win, win." Ashley said. Robin stared at her stupidly. Ashley gave her an annoyed look.

"That means I am traveling with you! Got that?" Ashley said. Robin blinked, then smiled, rubbing her red-rimmed eyes and sniffling.

"Ok!"

"Now how about something to eat?"

-

Robin held onto Ashley's arm as they walked through the cave. the seemingly older girl, who was at least four inches taller, didn's seem to mind, or if she did, she didn't say anything as they walked. Dragon was still infront of them, but the area was so dark that they still douldnt see anything. Even the slightest sounds seemed to scare Robin, which would cause her grip to tighten on Ashley's arm momentarily. Spark and Roxy seemed to be great friends now, as they ran side by side darting through the glowing line between where the two girls could see and where they could not.

Suddenly, both girls cheered as they saw a light ahead of them and walked faster to it. Robin finally let go of Ashley and ran out of the enterance, breathing in the fresh air deeply when they finally exited. Ashley chuckled and smirked at the girl, before looking up at the setting sun.

"Ceruleun is still a ways away, we wont make it by night fall. You just wanna camp out tonight? The pokemon center would be closed by the time we reached town anyway." She said, looking back at the girl who didnt even seem to be listening as she danced around, happy to finally be out of the cave. Ashley walked over and smacked her across the head.

"Ow!"

"Listen when people talk! We're camping out tonight, we wont reach town before the pokemon center closes, so come help me find a spot to set up." She said, walking away. Robin followed after her, calling to Ashley to wait up.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley must have been in Hell, it was the only explination why she was putting up with this. She wondered why she had decided to travel with Robin, that young newbie who seemed like she should have spent at least another three years at home before traveling. Said girl was now crying heavily, gripping onto Ashley's arm, and generally being a pain. Ashley, though, wasnt pissed at Robin really. She was pissed at the jackass kid who had caused the injury that Robin was currently getting stitches in.

To understand why, you'd have to go back in time to about an hour previously, when the two girls had finally entered Ceruleun City.

-

"Wow! So this is Ceruleun?" Robin had been amazed. The city certainly was blue, and pretty. Ashley hadnt minded it at all really. They had made way to the pokemon center, and found some trainers battling. Since the town had a gym, it wasnt suprising to see some trainers battling to toughen up before battling at the gym. The group that were battling each other was a group of about six, maybe seven. Looking back, Ashley could have sworn there were eight. Each was paired of and battling. As the two girls neared, one group had finished their battle. They were a pair of boys that had been battling with a golem and a vaporeon. It was obvious who one, the kid with the vaporeon.

Ashley wasnt quite sure what had started the argument between Robin and the kid with the vaporeon, since Ashley had her attention drawn else where, but when she turned back to Robin to tell the girl they should go get lunch, the smaller girl was in a heated argument with the boy. The other boys had all stopped battling at this point, to watch what was going on. At first, Ashley didnt understand what they were yelling about, and she figured it must have been some misunderstanding, or perhaps the girl had been clutzy and bumped into him. Either way, it didn't seem like Ashley's problem untill the boy had shoved Robin roughly to the ground. Ashely was instantly offended.

"Hey, Asswipe, what the hell!" She shouted at the boy, walking over. The vaporeon growled lightly at her, but Spark took control of that situation quickly with a few sparks. The boy looked over at her, and Ashley could tell immediatly that meant trouble. He was looking at both Robin and her with complete hatred.

"Women should be at home, not running around on pokemon adventures!" He said. His vaporeon was still growling, and Ashley smirked at him.

"Oh really? Well a kid like you should be home still being nursed by his mommy than traveling by himself."

"What was that you little-"

"Hey, your argument is with me, Dicktor!" Robin suddenly shouted from her place on the gorund, getting up, glaring at the kid. Ashley felt a tad proud, that the girl came up with a good insult.

"My name isnt 'Dicktor', Bitch, its 'Victor'!" Which just got better now that Ashley knew the asshole's name.

"Ok, what is goin on?" Ashley asked. She wasnt really that interested, but she wanted to know the reasonshe was gunna kick this guy's ass before she did it. Robin explaned to her it is becouse he had made snide comments about her, and it got her mad. She told him to stop, and he started saying how the only place women should be are pregnant in the kitchen. Ashley had to agree with Robin, that was a good reason to get ticked.

"Oh, so women are infirior, asshole?" Ashley said. She was ticked now to.

"Pshh. Women are weaklings, why dont you run home and play with your stupid dolls!"

"You know, the only kind of guy who says shit like that are ones who are so insecure about their manhood they feel it makes them seem tough by picking on people who seem weaker than them." Robin said. Ashley had to admit, the girl picked up fast. the boy had looked positively pissed.

"What was that you little bitch? You want me to kick your ass?" Yup, he was pissed. Ashley just watched at this point. This seemed like Robin's battle, so she felt is was better not to step in.

"Hah! You're the one who'd be running with your tail between your legs like a whipped dog!" She said. Ashley liked where this was going. The boy simply smirked.

"Fine, how about a pokemon battle?"

"Fine by me!"

"Then let's up the anti a bit, and make a wager." the boy said. Robin froze for a moment, unsure of how to respond at first. She had glanced at Ashley, who simply shrugged.

"What will we wager?" Robin asked.

"Hmm. If I win, you have to do whatever I say, no matter what it is, all day. You win, I'll give you an eevee. I got a spare." Robin seemed to contimplate what he had said for a moment, before nodding.

"Fine, lets go."

-

Ashley hadnt really seen Robin battle or train, since through Mt. Moon and on the way to Ceruleun, they hadnt run into any trainers, and Robin seemed like she'd rather play with her pokemon then train them, but she was actually a bit suprised at how strong they were in battle. Having the luck that she always seemed to have the type advantage in the battle, also made it easier for Robin to win. This began to make Ashley think that when Robin and her pokemon were playing, they were actually training as well, though she doubted that, since it had looked like they were simply playing.

Robin had pretty much walked all over the kid, and Ashley was a bit impressed, since the kid had all evolved, and strong looking pokemon. The kid, though, was extremely pissed when the battle ended, and he had to release his eevee for Robin to catch. The eevee was male, and at first didnt understand what was going on. Looking at the small pokemon, Ashley could tell it was decently old as well. Must be at least sixteen or seventeen, which meant it would probably live another five to ten years before it finally kicked the bucket. Ashley didn't say anything, even though she knew that wasnt fair, but Robin didnt seem to mind the eevee's obvious old age as she pulled out a pokeball, and held it out to the eevee. She had explained to the eevee what was going on, and the eevee seemed to like its new trainer, since he happily jumped into the pokeball.

"I'll call him Allen!" Robin said happily. Ashley smirked. That was a slightly odd name for an eevee, she happened to think, but not say. The kid she had battled was still pissed, and before anyone could react, he had ordered his vaporeon, who was slightly injured and tired from battling Robin's pikachu Roxy, to attack Robin.

Everything happened pretty fast at that point. The vaporeon ripped open the right sleeve of Robin's sweatshirt and took a decent chunk of flesh with it, Spark and Roxy, who was still out of his pokeball, instantly went to Robin's aide. Ashley pulled out a pokeball, sending out her absol to Robin's aid as well. The other trainers in the area began to freak.

All in all, everything was hell. After about twenty minutes, and help from the local police, everything calmed down, and everyone got their due punishment and was then sent on their way. Ashley and Robin recieved no punishment, since they were apparently the 'victims' of the senario, and were escorted to the local hospital so Robin could get stitching.

-

Ashley let the girl hold onto her arm as the stitching was done. It was a general rule of the hospital, so neither of them had any pokemon out, though Ashley could tell she'd like Roxy out to hold. The docter was fairly nice, and helpful. Though docters were supposed to, Ashley had guessed.

After getting the stitching, Robin had stopped crying, her arm knewly bandaged, and now wearing a loose fitting white shirt, since her sweatshirt was bloodied, and carrying her pokeballs in her hands, they went to the pokemon center. Robin decided for the time to leave Allen in the storage center, and train with her other pokemon, since she wanted to use them for her gym battle with Misty. Ashley had to admire her determination a bit, since the girl was injured, had about thirty or so stitches in her arm which looked like it would leave a scar, and she still wanted to train for a gym battle.

Robin had wanted to train at the route leading out of Ceruleun VIA a bridge, and Ashley decided she was gunna wander off for a bit. Robin didnt seem to care as she headed for a prime spot. Already she had battled some trainers and won. Ratty had finally evolved, so he had gained a new black collar, which she had decided to give to her pokemon upon their final evolutions, so she had also switched Metami's bandana with a collor. She had bought the collars in town, and now she was training with Aero, who made quick work with a trainer's bulbasaur. Aero landed on Robin's outstretched arm, the one that wasnt injured. Robin hadnt taken the time to get herself a new sweatshirt at the moment, and was still in the white shirt she had. She had borrowed a belt from Ashley for the time being, so that her pokeballs could go there, rather than in her pack.

Aero was happy, since she got excersice, and got to hang out with her master. She wished she could have had the chance to attack the bastard that had hurt her master, but she settled for taking it out on wild pokemon, and sometimes, other trainer's pokemon. She knew she was close to evolving, and when she did, that meant she would be stronger, and ore able to defend her loving master.

A new trainer had come up, a youngster with some rattatta, which Aero had made short work of. Robin was happy, even more so when Aero began to finally evolve. Aero was happy about her evolution, but now a tad sad, since she was now to big to ride on her master's shoulder, and a bit to heavy for her to carry her on her arm for small amounts of time. Still, she had evolved, and that was all that mattered to Aero. Maybe soon she would evolve into a pidgeot, and then her master could ride on her, enjoying the feel of the wind, so that Aero could return the favor.

-

Robin was already in the pokemon center by the time Ashley had gotten back. The girl was eating what appeared to be dinner, since of how late it was.

"You gunna battle Misty tomarrow?" Ashley asked, sitting down. Her absol sat next to her, Spark jumping down and joining Roxy to eat with him. Instead of answering Ashley though, she was staring at Absol. Ashley had never nicknamed tha pokemon.

"Never seen an absol huh? Not suprising, they are normally only found in the hoenn region."

"Do all absols have those marking on their legs?" Robin asked. She was reffering to the sunburst markings on Absol's front legs. Absol looked up in intrest, but continued eating the food Ashley had left out for him.

"Nope, just this Absol." Ashley said, taking a bite of the food. She wasnt suprised to find it wasnt the normal food pokemon centers normaly served, no this was to good. Robin must had cooked again. Robin had continued to stare at Absol for a few moments, before turning back to her own dinner, and eating some to. Ashley took a look over at the girl's pokemon. Some had evolved, some now wore black collars, such as Metami, and her now evolved Ratty. Magi had evolved as well, as did Aero. Ashley looked down at Spark, who had a bowl of pokemon food, curtesy of Robin, since once the female pikachu had tasted Robin's homemade pokefood, she had refused to eat the kind Ashley had made. She didnt mind. She didnt find it odd either that she seemed to be good friends, since they were both pikachu. Ashley idly wondered if the two might up end up together, but put the thought out of her mind as she enjoyed her meal.

-

Ashley was glad that she had told Absol about Robin, and that if the girl had got excited and wanted to pet him to let her, since once the meal was over, she was so curious, that she ended up spending an hour petting him and just being amazed and in awe over him. Ashley idly wondered how much Absol would take before he just got up and walked away, but was happy when he just let her do as she pleased for an hour before her pokemon called to her attention, and she went to attend to them. It was now fully dark, and Ashley went to get them a room, since Robin was to preoccupide with her pokemon at the moment to worry. When she secured one, she came back to see Robin trying to calm down an angry Spark and Ratty. Spark had stayed behind since she seemed to want to talk to Roxy more, so Ashley had let her. Robin seemed a bit frantic, trying to calm the two mouse pokemon down.

"Ok, what happened?" Ashley asked. Robin looked up at her.

"W-well, Spark and Roxy were talking, and Ratty had begun playing with Metami, and Ratty accidently crashed into Spark, causing Spark to drop some of the pokefood she was eating, and she had gotten mad and shocked Ratty, and now well..." Robin said. Ashley could feel a headache comming on. Leave it to Spark to start a fight over food.

"C'mon Spark, calm down!" Ashley said to the electric mouse pokemon. Spark growled at Ratty, but obeyed Ashley, and walked away. Ratty was stil angry, but seemed to calm down more as Robin placed her sole focus attention onto him.

Ashley sighed, Spark now on her shoulder.

"I'm going to bed." She said, leaving for the room. Robin followed suite after a few minutes, Roxy and Areo the only pokemon not sleeping in their pokeballs that night.

-

When Robin woke up that morning, Spark was sleeping next to Roxy, who was sleeping on the pillow noext to her, and Ashley had laready left. To where, Robin didnt know, but she needed to go shopping. She wanted a new sweatshirt, since it was uncomfortable to continue wearing this shirt, when it was the only spare shirt she had, and that meant cleaning it was gunna be tricky if she didnt have anything else to wear. So since it was still fairly early, she left all but Roxy, Spark, and Aero with Nurse Joy for healing while she went out shopping. She had headed directly for the small clothing store not far from the pokemon center, and walked in. Since it was early, there werent many people in the store. Roxy and Spark chatted as Robin looked through some of the clothes. She decided, since she had the extra room in her bag, it would be a good idea to invest in more than one outfit, that way she'd have a spare just in case something lik ethis happened again. Her arm throbbed occasionally, but Robin ignored the pain. The girl was glad her parents were fairly wealthy, and gave her a card that had a decent amount in it, that some would consider a lot of money. The card had money added to the account it tapped into at the end of each month, so Robin knew that she wouldnt feel pressed for money for a while.

She picked out a few shirts and sweatshirts and took them to the changing room to try on. She did the same with some skirts, and got some new, knee length black socks as well, and a change of shoes, brown this time. She paid for the new sweatshirt, and two normal shirts, two skirts, one pair of pants, socks, and shoes at the counter. Being nice, she bought Spark a new bandana it had taken a liking to, hoping Ashley wouldnt mind, and then left the store. She first whent back to the pokemon center and got all of her items in her backpack, and threw out the things she didnt need anymore. She couldnt find her sweatshirt, which che found was odd. She kept the belt Ashley lent her on, and changed her outfit. Same skirt, but now the new socks, and a slightly darker tan sweatshirt from her last one. Looking at her, there was little diffrence from her previous outfit, other than the new belt she wore.

"Wanna come with me to the gym? You don't have to battle, but I don't want to leave you alone." Robin asked Spark. Spark nodded, and followed as Robin got the rest of her pokemon, and headed for the gym.

-

Robin was a tad nervous about the amount of water in the gym. Robin wasnt exactly what one would call a good swimmer, actually, she couldnt swim at all, since there wasnt that much deep water around Lavander Town, so to be around such deep water, and at such quantity, made her a tad nervous.

Robin knew Misty, the gym leader, had two pokemon, and that they were both water-types, so she decided to leave Roxy for the last one.

"Alright, let's battle!" Mist had shouted, throwing a pokeball. Robin had to get past the initial emberresment of battling someone who was wearing a bikini, while throwing her pokeball, and sending out Metami. Robin used a decent strategy, first using poisonpowder, and followed it with confusion. The staryu Misty was using had slight difficulty, but was able to hold its own for a decent time before Metami finally won using a gust attack. Spark cheered happily from behind Robin, being a 'cheerleader' for Robin.

"Rrrg! I wont lose!" Misty said, tossing another pokeball. A starmie came out, whirling around excitedly at the prospect of a battle.

"Alright, Metami, poisonpowder!" Robin yelled. The poisonpowder hit, but the water pokemon was stronger than Robin had realized, as it took Metami down easily, without much trouble. The starmie was also strong enough to take down Ratty, and Aero, before Robin decided to use Roxy.

"C'mon, Roxy, you can do it!" She shouted, throwing Roxy's pokeball. The pikachu came with a flash, and Spark cheered for him.

"Alright Roxy, thundershock!" Robin yelled. Roxy let loose a feirce thundershock, but it missed its target. That starmie was fast.

"Starmie! Rapid Spin!" The starmie's attack landed, and Roxy slammed to the ground.

"Roxy! Come on, dont let that starmie get the best of you! Thunderbolt!" She shouted. This time, Roxy's attack landed dead on, as the pokemon waited untill the water-type had gotten close enough, before letting the attack loose. Due to the damage the starmie had taken from the poison, Roxy's attack had been a one-hit KO.

"What?!?!" Misty yelled, comming to her starmie's aid. The starmie had fainted, and Roxy was exhausted, teetering to the edge of the battlefeild, near the water below. Robin had run over, but didnt notice the water still left form a watergun attack Misty's staryu had used earlier, and slipped. She yelped as she fell, and slid into the water. Misty's attention had been drawn as Robin splashed into the water.

Robin struggled vainly to swim to the surface, fear making her heart run cold and pound as she couldnt breathe. she heard another splash as her mind beginned to dim from lack of oxygen, and felt herself being pulled upwards.

-

Robin coughed and shivered, greatfull for air, and the towel Misty wrapped around her.

"I didn't know you couldn't swim." Misty said, rubbing the shivering girl's back. Roxy was tired, but panicy, holding onto Robin for dear life. Spark had rubbed up against Robin to, in an effort to help warm the girl up.

"I never spent the time to learn, there werent many bodies of water near Lavander Town." Robin said, coughing a bit more. Her shivering stopped to, and Robin wondered what Ashley might say when she found out what happened. Probably something about her being an idiot and needing to learn how to swim. She held the towl close and looked over at Misty when the red head's hand came into view, something blue and teardrop shaped in her hand.

"Well, you won the battle, so that means you get this, the cascadebadge! Congratulations!" Misty said, smiling at Robin. Robin smiled to and took the badge.

"Thank you!" She said.

-

Robin ate lunch at the pokemon center. Her clothes needed to be cleaned, so she wore one of the shirts, and the pair of pants, no shoes, but an extra pair of black socks, and was sitting at a table in the pokemon center. Ashley still handt come back yet, and Spark was eating some pokefood, being the only pokemon she had with her at the moment, as her other pokemon were being treated by Nurse Joy.

Robin wondered where the girl was, but didn't worry. She knew the girl must be a powerful trainer, so she could hold her own in a battle, Robin assumed. Robin spent the rest of the day walking around Ceruleun, getting supplies she'd need from the pokemart, buying some more food supplies, and generally just browsing. Spark followed her everywhere, sometimes walking alongside her, sometimes on Robin's shoulder so the girl could pet her. Robin left her pokemon at the pokemon center, since they still needed rest.

It wasnt until about sunset before Robin returned to the pokemon center. Her pokemon had all been healed, and Ashley still wasnt back yet. Robin shrugged and made dinner for her and her pokemon, Spark included. She made something special for her pokemon, to celebrate winning the gym battle, and her pokemon and Spark enjoyed it heavily. Robin made enough for Ashley to, incase the girl came back, but when she didnt and it was getting late, Nurse Joy asked to give Ashley's share to her when she got back, before retiring to their room. Robin streatched before laying down. Roxy and Spark sleeping onthe pillow on Ashley's bed, Aero resting next to Robin, Ratty on Robin's other side, Metami at the foot of the bed. Dragon and Magi stayed in their pokeballs, and soon Robin was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin yawned as she woke up the next morning. Looking over at Ashley's bed, Roxy and Spark hadn't been disturbed, so Robin guessed Ashley hadnt come back yet. Her pokemon began to wake up as she got up, but she assured them everything was alright, and they all went back to sleep as she left to take a bath, leaving her pokemon in their room.

The bathrooms in pokemon centers were fairly generic bathrooms, but Robin enjoyed the bath, humming softly in pleasure at the warm water, and warm-suger scented shampoo and conditioner she used. After the bath she returned to her room, and put on her knewly cleaned outfit. Her shoes also seemed to have dried out, so she put them on. She recalled most of her pokemon, leaving only Roxy and Spark out as she went out to make breakfast.

Ashley was waiting at the table when Robin came out, carrying the food on a tray. She had made some for Ashley to, thinkin the girl might return, and was happy that she was back.

"Welcome back!" Robin said happily, placing the tray down and handing out the food. She got a soft 'hn' in respons, and looking over at Ashley, she saw the girl was pretty tired, like she didnt sleep at all last night. Robin smiled at her,

"I won my gym battle!"

"Good for you. Now shut up, I have a bad headache." Ashley said, her voice even sounded tired. Robin was curious, and worried, but decided not to push it. After the two girls and their pokemon ate, Ashley retired to their room, saying they'll leave tomarrow, and this gave Robin another full day with pretty much nothing to do. Robin decided to take the chance to train some more. She left Roxy to play with Spark at the pokemon center, since Spark didnt want to leave the pokemon center while Ashley was there, and Roxy wanted to play with Spark. Robin took the chance then to take Allen to train, switching him with Ratty, since Ratty was beginning to have temperment issues when around Roxy and Spark.

Robin walked with Allen walking at her side, red bandana tied around his neck. Allen seemed happy now, that he was with a new trainer, and that he was also walking around freely. Robin was happy with her new eevee, since the species was one of her favorites.

"Well, I thin the first thing in order, is to get to know each other better, so Allen, I am your trainer Robin." Robin said, sitting down on the ground infront of Allen. Allen nodded his head and sat down infront of her.

"I guess I should start with telling you about me, as I did all my other pokemon. My name, as I told you, is Robin. My dream is to one day be a top trainer! My goal, unlike most trainers, isnt Pokemon Master, but I do want to be one of the top trainers out there! I'm actually hoping to be a good trainer, then one day maybe settling down and running a daycare for pokemon, or maybe a shelter for abandond pokemon. So, Allen, I hope you and I will get along well!" Robin said, smiling down at Allen, who looked like he had been listening carefully. He seemed to smile back at her cutely, and rubbed against her outstreatched hand.

"So you'll help me?" Robin asked. Allen nodded and gave a happy murmer as Robin began to pet him lovingly.

"Alright, then lets find out what you can do first!"

-

Robin was exhausted by the time she returned to the pokemon center, as was Allen, who she was carrying in her arms. When she walked in, Roxy climbed up on her shoulder and lovingly rubbed his head against her cheek, causing the girl to giggle since the electric mouse's fur tickled her slightly. Looking around as she walked to the front counter, Robin didn't see Ashley anywhere in the lobby, and the sun was setting, so Robin asumed the girl was still resting. Nurse Joy seemed happy to see her as she walked up.

"Hello, Allen could use some treatment." Robin said. Nurse Joy nodded as she took the worn-out eevee from the girl.

"Robin, someone was here to see you earlier, but I told them you had left for the day. They left me this to give to you." Nurse Joy pulled a small package from under the counter, handing it to Robin. Robin looked at it inquisitively.

"What is it?" She asked. Nurse Joy shook her head.

"I don't know. The person simply left it here."

"The person wouldn't happen to give their name, did they?" Robin asked. Nurse Joy shook her head again.

"No, but he was fairly attractive. About five foot, ten inches maybe. Same hair and eye color as you. Actually, he looked a lot like you, only male and older. Maybe he was a relative? He had a pokemon with him, one I hadnt seen before. When I asked, he called it a 'Banette'." Nurse Joy said. Robin smiled.

"I know who it was, thank you for telling me." She nodded and left to take a bath, but made a detor to her room. Ashley was still asleep, so she tip-toed inside and left her pack, the belt, and the package on her bed and went to take a bath.

-

When Robin came out of the shower, she was happy as could be due to the lovely feel of the warm water, but when she looked into the room, her heart almost stopped beating.

Ashley was up, which, Robin guessed, might have been a plus, if it wasnt for the fact a pokemon, more specificaly, a GHOST pokemon, had latched itself onto her. It was a kind of pokemon Robin was familiar with, since everyone in her family owned either this pokemon, or one of its evolutions. It was a haunter, and it seemed to be having fun poking Ashley, who looked positively pissed. The package that Robin had gotten was open, but at her vantage point, Robin couldn'd see what was inside. Robin did have a pretty good guess what had happened.

"Let me guess," Robin began, her voice kind of amused, but at the same time, it sounded like she expected something like this to happen, "you saw the package on my bed, opened it, and the haunter came flying out. Right?"

"Get. It. Off." Was all Ashley said. Robin gave a nervous giggle.

"I-I would, but ghost pokemon scare me, expecially my brother's haunter, Spook." She said. The haunter perked up for a moment, after hearing its nickname.

"It's your brothers?" Ashley asked, though she sounded pissed, "Good, that means I know who'd ass to kick for this."

Robin giggled slightly, nervous.

"W-well, you already missed him then. By now, he probably is back home in Lavender Town. Sp-Spook, could you please l-leave Ashley alone?" Robin asked the ghost pokemon. Spook looked up and smiled at Robin, lunging at her intending to hug the girl, but Robin shreiked in fear, and Roxy shocked him.

Poor Spook. Ever since he was a ghastly and met Robin for the first time thanks to her older brother, he had always liked the cute little girl, so he constantly tired to make friends with her. Sadly, due to her older brother, and Spook's advances, Robin developed a fear of ghost pokemon. Robin's older brother only egged Spook on, which increased Robin's fear of ghost pokemon. Spook wanted to make it up to the girl, but sadly, like now, she was scared, and he was attacked. Usually by Robin's older sister's pokemon, but since her older sister wasnt here, and didnt own a pikachu, Spook guessed it was either Robin's pokemon, or the other tough girl's pokemon.

"That was cool." Ashley said, smirking at the, now injured, ghost pokemon. Robin sat on her bed, sighing, and took the opened package. She looked inside to see, yes, a pokeball, rigged to open when the package was opened. Inside was also a note, and a picture. Robin took all three out, recalling Spook, and looking at the picture. It was her brother, and his ever present Banette, laughing, pointing at the camera, or her, since it was most likely her they were laughing at. Her brother, his childish, yet mature appearance, his messy brown hair, darker than hers, but only by two or three shades, his bright green eyes, lighter than hers, partly closed due to his laughing. His banette was laughing at her to, wearing his silver chain necklace with a pentagram charm. Looking at the picture, Robin had a strong urge to hit her brother the next time she saw him.

Next was the note. Looking it over, it was solidified, she was going to hurt her brother. The note said:

Dear Baby,

Congrats on finally being a pokemon trainer, but are you sure you're grown up enough for it? You can't even sleep without a nightlight!

Be sure to send Spook back. Just send him to Dad, he'll be able to send Spook to me.

See you later Baby,

Micheal.

"What's the note say?" Ashley said, yawning slightly.

"It says I'm gunna hurt my brother." Robin responded.

Ashley smirked.

Robin looked up at the girl as she held Spook's pokeball.

"Hey, my sweatshirt, have you seen it?" She asked.

"That? Yeah, hope you didnt want it. I used it for something." Robin smiled a bit nervously at the girl.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what did you use it for?" She asked. Ashley smirked.

"I used it to teach a dumbass to not fuck with my property."

Yes, Robin was right, she didnt want to know.

-

As Ashley and the two girl's pokemon ate dinner, Robin called her parents and sent Spook back to her father. Her father told her that they missed her, hoped she was doing well, that they hoped to see her again, ect. When Spook finally arrived on her father's side, her father told her that Spook evolved into a gengar. Robin knew her brother would be happy about that. Robin assured her parents that she would stop by on her journey, and she asked how Ratty was doing. Her father informed her that he was doing fine, and was happy, and getting some training to improve his tempermet problem he gained as of late. Robin was happy. She thanked her father and hung up the phone.

Returning to the table Ashley was eating at, Robin sat down and began eating.

"That raticate isnt here." Ashley stated. Robin nodded.

"He was having some temperment problems, so I sent him to my designated storage area to cool down." She said. She heard a 'hn' from Ashley.

"Designated Storage Area?" Ashley asked between bites. Robin nodded, lifting Roxy who was nudging her leg.

"Yeah, my parents are pretty wealthy, and they own some pokemon ranches. Three to be exact. One for my older brother, one for my older sister, and they recently bought a new one for me. Each has a full staff, hired to take care of all of my pokemon, and each are equiped with areas and terrains suitable for each pokemon and pokemon type. Basically, a luxery hotel for pokemon." Robin said, petting Roxy as she ate.

"Interesting." Ashley said. Robin nodded.

"Before I started my journey, I would help out at my sister's ranch, since my brother only seemed to catch pokemon that scared me. It was a lot of fun, and the pokemon were all really happy. One day, I might want to make a ranch like those for all trainers to use." Robin said.

"You took care of your sister's pokemon? Which were your favorites?" Ashley asked. Robin looked up at her.

"Why the sudden intrest?"

"Want me to hurt you? Just answer the damn question."

"Heheh. My favorite of my sister's pokemon? That is a tough one. They were all a lot of fun and interesting. I guess the ones I liked most were my sister's female roselia, Rosebloom, and her male dewgong, Marth."

"She named it Marth?"

"Yeah. Don't ask me why, I have no idea." Robin said. Ashley snorted, but continued eating.

"I'll have to see this place sometime."

"When we get to Lavander Town, I'll show you mine. My ranch is the closest to the town."

"Why's that?"

"I dunno. Dad must have wanted it that way."

-

Robin was wide awake as she laid in bed. She heard Ashley's even breathing, and their pokemon, Absol, Spark, Roxy, Allen, Aero, and Metami all sleeping peacefully in their beds, Absol on the ground next to Ashley's bed. Roxy was in Robin's arms, like a teddy bear, Allen by her side, Aero and Metami at the foot of the bed. Robin wasnt sure why she was awake. She wanted to sleep, but for some reason, she just couldnt. She held Roxy a bit closer, the pokemon shifting slightly, murmuring in his sleep. Something didn't feel quite right to Robin. For some reason, something kept her awake. Robin sighed, hoping sleep would come, when she noticed a sutle sound. Listening carefully, the sound got closer, but always seemed to be at a distance.

The sound was a melody. It sounded like a flute, playing a melody Robin wasnt able to recognize, but it sounded, almost, like a lullaby, and vaguely familiar. Soothing, calming. Robin closed her eyes, focusing only on that pleasing sound comming from some place she didn't know. She didnt even notice, when she fell asleep.

-

"Hey, wake up!" Ashley practically yelled at the sleeping Robin. Robin woke up, still in a bit of a haze. She had had a pleasant dream, of beatiful colors and scenery while that melody played in the backround. Waking up, she had to think for a second to remember who, and where, she was.

"Ashley? Time to get up?" She mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her pokemon started to wake up to. Ashley snorted.

"Duh! It's almost eight in the morning, I wanna get to at least Saffron City by nightfall." She said. Robin nodded, still sleepy, and got up to get ready.

-

As Robin ate breakfast, her mind went back to that melody she had heard that night. After breakfast, both girls left for Saffron, walking through Ceruleun towards the route that would take them there. As they walked, they saw some peope running past them, to something up ahead. As they neared, they heard someone playing a flute. Robin recognized the melody instantly as the one she had heard the night before. Both she and Ashley stopped as they got close enough to identify the person playing the flute.

It was a man, maybe in his early to mid twenties. Slightly tan skin, and silver hair, wearing foreign clothes Robin had never seen. the clothes looked something like a mix of old indian clothes, mixed lightly with that of some she had seen wizards wear in old books. they were tans and browns. the man's longish silver hair was braided, the braid gowing over his shoulder and down his chest. A mismagius sat on his shoulder as he played, a bellossom and kirlia danced along gracefully with the tune. Robin was hit with a wave of nostalgia as the man played the melody. Now she recognized the melody, just as she recognized the man. As he finished the melody, the kirlia and bellossom stopped dancing and bowed. People clapped and slowly left. The man looked up at Robin and Ashley, his molten gold eyes shining kindly, a blue triangular tattoo under his right eye.

"Robin, it has been a while." He said. Robin ran up to him, hugging him.

"You know him?" Ashley asked. The man looked at her.

"This is your traveling companion then?" He asked. Robin nodded as she held on to him.

"Yeah, her name is Ashley. I really missed you Solomon!" Robin said, hugging the man. Solomon chuckled as he returned the gesture. Despite his long hair, he had a masculine face. It was nicely balanced, making him even attracive, in an exotic way.

"I missed you to, my soon to be little sister." He said.

"Soon to be?" Ashley asked. Solomon nodded.

"I am engaged to her older sister, Mary. My name is Solomon. I am a minstral, and a coordinator." He said, holding a hand out to Ashley. Ashley shook his hand, nodding.

"Ashley. Pokemon Trainer." She said. Solomon smiled warmly at her.

"Well, it is nice to know young Robin has a traveling companion. Now Mary and I can be a little more at ease." He said. Robin pouted up at the man.

'Solomon! I'm able to take care of myself!" She said, puffing her cheeks slightly. Solomon chuckled, his kirlia and bellossom were dancing again, the mismagius gliding slightly overhead.

"Of course you can, I never doubted that. And you know, you resemble a jigglypuff right now." He said. Robin glared playfully at him, before standing up again.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She asked. Solomon chuckled again.

"As you know, Mary and I are engaged. I wanted to get her a gift, so I am looking for something. I heard it might be in this area. Now, enough of that, what are you up to?" He asked. Robin smiled at him.

"We are heading for Vermilion City, for my next gym battle." She said. Solomon nodded.

"Well, I'd hate to keep you. I'll let Mary know you are doing alright."

"Thanks Solomon, see you!" Robin said, as she and Ashley started walking away. Solomon nodded and waved as they left.

-

"So he is marrying your older sister?" Ashley asked as they walked along the route. It hadbeen painfully silent since they left town, and Ashley was getting bored.

"Yeah, they met when my sister first went on her journey. They ended up traveling together for a while, and eventually falling inlove!" Robin said happily, Roxy held in her arms. Ashley nodded.

"You're sister. She is a trainer, right?"

"More of a cooridnator slash breeder. She doesnt seem to care much for battling, though she does train her pokemon to be powerfull in battles to." Robin said, Roxy climbing onher shoulders. Ashley nodded.

"That man, Solomon. He looked kinda strange."

"Yeah, I asked him about it once. He told me he was a wizard from some far of country."

"Did you believe him?"

"Not really, but I figured he was just emberresed about his homeland." Robin said. Ashley shrugged.

"How old was he? He looked about thirty to me." She said. Robin laughed.

"Believe it or not, he is currently twenty-three! A year older than my older sister."

"Damn, one hell of an age gap between you and her." Ashley said. Robin laughed again.

"Yeah, but my older brother is eighteen."

"Your parents are weird."

"Wait till you meet them, then you'll know how weird they really are."

"Oh joy." Robin could hear the sarcasm quite easily in Ashley's voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Walking along the route had been uneventfull, thankfully. Training had resumed, as they went along, though Robin noticed Ashley rarely battled any of the wild pokemon, while Robin battled quite often. Saffron City was pretty uneventful as well. Robin wanted to check out the gym, but Ashley said that at her current level she'd never defeat either gym. Since it was later in the afternoon, they decided to rest at the pokemon center, before heading out the next day. The trip to Vermillion City was also uneventful, other than some trainer battles and what not. It took half a day to get there, and when they did, the first thing they did was rest their pokemon at the pokemon center. Magi, Robin's kadabra, was the only pokemon Robin hadnt trained with so far, and didnt need rest, so she decided to train him at a near by the town.

The area was full of pokemon, mainly spearow, as she saw. It made training Magi interesting.

"Alright Magi!" Robin shouted in triumph as Magi downed another spearow. Robin debated catching a pokemon here, but couldnt find one that she might like. At one time she saw a drowzee, which interested her enough to want to catch it, but it ran away before she and Magi could get near enough to battle and catch it.

It was nearing sunset when she decided it was time to head back. Magi was tired as well, and Robin recalled him as she started heading back to Vermillion. Once she was at the city outskirts, she realized, she couldnt remember where to pokemon center was! She started to worry as she walked along, hoping a sign somewhere could tell her where it was. Ashley hadnt come with her, and Robin knew the girl might get cranky if Robin didnt get back soon to make dinner. Robin didnt like it when Ashley got cranky, she got meaner when she was cranky. Robin looked around. No signs, and for some reason, no people. Robin was about to start panicing when she rounded a corner and colided painfully with someone. Before she fell though, the person grabbed her arm to hold her steady.

"S-sorry, didnt mean to hurt you like tha- Robin!?" She heard the person say. Robin looked up at them and gasped in shock.

"Daisuke!" She said happily, hugging the confused, and shocked by.

"R-Robin? Wh-what?" Daisuked stuttered out in emberesment, his face red. Robin was to happy at at least finding another person to care at the moment.

"Finally! Daisuke, I'm so lost, could you help me find the pokemon center?" Robin asked, looking up at him hopefull. Daisuke looked away, blushing even feircer.

"S-sure, I was heading there anyway." He said. Robin smiled at him, and the two began walking to the pokemon center.

-

"So, you already have two badges?" Daisuke asked as they walked along. Robin nodded, pulling out her badge case and showing him.

"Nice, I have three right now."

"What? Really? How'd you beat three gyms, when I've only beaten one?" Robin asked, though the girl had the suspicion that the amount of time she and Ashley spent in Ceruleun might be why. Daisuke shrugged.

"Dunno, must have got here faster I guess. I already beat the gym here, and tomarrow I am gunna head to Celadon City next, to challange Erika." He said. Robin nodded, holding Magi's pokeball in her hands. She wished she brought Roxy with her now, missing holding the pokemon already, but he seemed more content hanging out with Spark, and Robin began to guess he might have a crush on her, since he kept giving her treats she had given him.

"What pokemon did you pick from Prof. Oak?" Robin asked cheerily. Daisuke smiled a little.

"I decided on squirtle. Bulbasaur was already taken by the time I was there, as was charmander, so it was all he had left." Daisuke said, scratching the back of his head nervously. Robin giggled.

"Well, what have you caught so far on your journey?" She asked.

"What pokemon? W-well, so far I have my wartorle, Torrent, which was my starter. It evolved from squirtle. Then I have a haunter, named Spirit, a fearow named Fierce, and a drowzee I named Zeke that I just caught. What do you have?" he asked. Robin smiled.

"Let's see, I have my starter, Dragon, who is now a charmeleon, then there is Aero, my pidgetto, Metami the butterfree, Roxy the pikachu, Allen the eevee, and finally the only pokemon not at the pokemon center currently, is Magi, my kadabra."

"You have a Kadabra?!?" Daisuke shocked Robin when he suddenly grabbed her shoulders, a look of shock and excitement on his face.

"U-um, yeah. I-is th-that a bad thing?" Robin asked,her voice a little shakey since she was very well freaked out. Daisuke suddenly got a hopefull look on his face.

"Will you trade me? Please? I really wanted an abra or kadabra but I couldn't find one! Please, please, please, pretty please!" Daisuke said, gripping Robin's shoulders as if for dear life. Robin was about to bolt in fear.

"C-c-c-could y-y-you l-let m-m-m-me g-go?" She asked. Daisuke blushed and finally backed off.

"You can decide while I take you to the pokemon center." He said. Robin nodded and followed him.

-

By the time they reached the pokemon center, Robin was ready to either give Daisuke Magi for free, or take some object, preferably a metal one, near them and start beating the heck out of his head. When they walked in, Ashley took one look at them, then gave them the 'I'm about to start laughing then make bets on who's gunna win the fight' look, which just seemed to serve to make Robin even more irratated then she was.

"C'mon, pleeeease?" Daisuke asked, practically on his hands and knees begging Robin to trade him Magi. Robin finally caved.

"Fine. why don't we trade your drowzee-"

"Zeke."

"Zeke, for my Magi then?" She asked. Daisuke was estatic.

"Really? Ok, then let's go to the trading machine!" He grabbed Robin's hand and practically dragged her to the machine. Robin heard Ashley laugh, but Robin was to busy planning being dragged by Daisuke to really care.

-

Robin felt really bad about trading Magi, but holding the pokeball containing Zeke, as Daisuke thanked her over and over and over and over and over and over again, she was also a little happy. Daisuke thanked her one last time, and told her he was going to retire for the night, and she told him goodnight, before going to were Ashley was sitting, Absol's head on her lap, and her petting him idly, an amused look on her face.

"Have fun?" She asked, her tone a bit mocking, as Robin sat down at the table. Robin sighed.

"I wasnt aware he was so..." Robin trailed off, trying to think of a word to describe Daisuke.

"Psycho? Engergetic? Stupid?" Ashley said, chuckled a little. Robin giggled.

"A combination of all three really." She said. The two girls laughed for a bit, Roxy returing to sit in Robin's lap, liking how the girl began petting him instantly. Spark climbed up on Ashley's lap, pushing Absol away, so that she could be petted as well. The two girls chated some before deciding to retire for the night themselves.

Early the next morning, Robin ran into Daisuke on her way to the shower room, since this pokemon center didnt have bathrooms.

"I'm leaving now. I wanna get to Celadon City for my next gym battle, so I suppose I'll see you some other time?" Daisuke said. Robin smiled and nodded, sleep still clouding her mind a bit.

"Yeah sure, see you later." She said, her voice sounded sleepy as well. Daisuke smiled and nodded, walking past her as she walked to the showers to freshen up.

-

"Ok Zeke, come on out!" Robin said. She decided to spend the day training with her new pokemon, and Ashley had run off somewhere again. The pokeball opened and with a flash, a male drowzee appeared. It looked up at the girl, confused for a moment, then seemed to smile at her.

"Ok, Zeke, I think first we should introduce each other." Robin said, sitting infront of him. she gave Zeke the same explination she gave Robin a week prior, and the drowzee smeed to understand, nodding when Robin ended. The rest of the day was spent training, Robin and Zeke gaining a general familiarity with each other, then heading back to the pokemon center. Robin already decided she was gunna spend the next day training, and didnt even notice if Ashley had come back or not when she went to sleep and headed out early the next day for training.

She took both Zeke and Allen training, already deciding to use them in her next gym battle. Training had been a bit hard, Allen and Zeke both had poor defence, and Zeke had poor speed, though they both had high attack, so Robin spent more time than she originally planned to make them stronger. She barely noticed the pass of time, untill it was well into the night that she noticed it was dark out. The three were tired, but made the journey back to the pokemon center in time before it closed up for the night. Robin had to carry Allen, and Zeke seemed reaedy to collapse from fatigue at any moment, but all three were happy with their progress. Robin fell asleep just as she landed on the bed, Allen still held in her arms, and Zeke climbing on the bed next to her.

-

Robin barely noticed Ashley was still gone, since the girl went out again to train not just Allen and Zeke, but all of her pokemon. She had given Zeke a red bandana to tie around his neck as well, and he was fitting in well with the other pokemon. Training went well as well, and soon, about four in the afternoon, Robin felt that the next day, they would be ready for the gym battle. Robin spent the rest of the day just playing with her pokemon. She wasnt quite sure when, but at some point Ashley and her Absol and pikachu, Sparky, joined in. Robin wasnt even sure what they were playing, while on that route near Diglett's Cave, but it was fun.

By the time it was getting dark, everyone was tired, but happy. Robin carried Allen and Roxy rode on her shoulder. Metami was in her pokeball, resting, and Aero flew overhead. Dragon and Zeke seemed to have become friends, as they seemed to chat all along the way to the pokemon center. Ashley was silent, though a small smile was on her face, and Robin, though tired, was happy as could be, though she couldnt't really say why at first. Looking back at it later, she could guess one of the reasons. After all, the magic of friendship could make anyone giddy with happiness, right?

-

-

--

-

-

Short chapter, I know. Next chapter will be longer.

this chapter was dedicated to a friend.

Wanna submit a character to appear in the fanfic? Go here: .com/journal/22564374/ Please understand I am a bit nitpicky about the characters, and it may take two or three tries before I will accept yours (if you follow the requirements, it shouldnt be a problem)


	6. Chapter 6

Early update due to Insomnia. Happy Easter.

Reviews are loved. OC characters are still accepted.

Erin belongs to 'The Bookmaster'. Full pokemon count, and better personality will be updated for the character once they decided to submit the rest of the needed info (either way, Erin isnt staying long, tops of five chapters)

-

-

-

-

When Robin woke up the next morning, Allen resting against her chest, Roxy on her pillow next to her head, she had a mix of excitement and nervousness. She felt she should be used to it, since she already won two gym battles, but as she made breakfast, she found her mind wandering, unable to break away from thoughts of her upcomming gym badge.

She expressed her feelings with Ashley, who sounded much like her sister when she told Robin that it was normal to feel that way, and Robin could admit that she did feel a bit better hearing that. Her pokemon were all excited, itching for a battle. Robin knew she wouldnt use Aero, and decided to use the dugdrio she had caught the previous day in Diglett Cave. She had called him Mole, and he was fairly spunky. Since she was going up against an electric-type gym leader, she knew he would help out a lot. Walking to the gym, she thought up a strategy she could use. Roxy, who was riding on her head, gave her a pat of encouragement. Allen, whom she was carrying in her arms, licked her chin in comfort as she hesitated outside the gym. She gulped, and walked through the door.

-

"Alright, Mole, mud-slap!" Robin cried out, Lt. Surge's raichu tried to doge Mole's attack, but it made a solid hit, almost nocking the pokemon out. Lt. Surge growled in fustration, since he was on his last pokemon, and the girl who had challanged him had only switched pokemon once in the battle, when he had used his magnemite, she switched out to a charmeleon and did a one-hit KO with a flamthrower! The girl's pokemon were well trained, he had to admit. His raichu was close to fainting, and her dugdrio barely looked tired, like it was having a light exersice. The battle didnt look like much of a contest, when she called out another attack, and it knocked out his raichu. He smirked at the girl. He couldnt believe the girl beat him, the same girl who almost ran scared stiff when she first walked in and he had called her out. For a child, she definately knew the feelings of pokemon well. Maybe that was why he felt a little proud when she walked out of the gym, holding her eevee in her arms, and showing it her new badge.

-

To celebrate winning, Robin decided to make a special dinner that night, and everyone was happy fot it. Robin told Ashley about her battle and victory, and Ashley congradualted her in her own, sarcastic way. Robin spent some extra time before bed with each of her pokemon, switching Mole for Aero again. Aero was disapointed at missing the battle, but happy to be back on the team. She talked with Zeke a lot, and Robin was happy Zeke was fitting in well. Robin spent some time with Dragon, since she felt he wasnt getting much attention lately. The fire-type was happy about being in the battle, and expressed it by accidently burning Robin's hair. He made some apologitice sounds, and rubbed against her in apology, so Robin knew it wasnt on purpose. Metami was happy for her as well, and expressed it by dancing around in the air happily. Roxy was busy with Spark, and Allen was already sleeping, so when Robin finally declared it bedtime, she didnt keep any of her pokemon in their pokeballs, instead having them all crowd into bed with her. Ashley didnt seem to mind Dragon's flame, and seemed to copy Robin, since Absol and Spark both slept with her as well.

-

Robin was groggy waking up, but Ashley insisted they get a move on it, so Robin made a quick breakfast, got a quick checkup on her pokemon, and then they set off for Saffron City again. Ashley told her that first she needed to beat Erika, in the Celedon City Gym, then Koga of Fuchsia City, before she could take on Sabrina of Saffron. Robin decided to follow her advice, knowing that the girl, though as old as she was, was more advanced a trainer. She had seen the eight badges Ashley already possessed, which signified the girl as an outstanding trainer. How Ashley won eight badges, with only two pokemon, Robin wasnt sure, though the girl guess she had more stored somewhere, probably in the storage center.

Traveling to Saffron, just like when they were traveling to Vermillion, was uneventful to the point of extreme boredom. Allen even became a tad fidgety, as did Roxy, but he calmed down instantly, once Spark started talking to him out of their boredom. the two girls became glad when they saw the rown in sight, and almost ran with joy when they got close enough.

Once they got in the town, since it was the afternoon, they made a beeline straight to the pokemon center. Robin wasnt paying attention, just happy to be in the town, when she collided with someone again. She let out a startled squeeck, as she and the person both knocked into each other.

"Told you to look out." She heard Ashley call from behind her, snickering.

"Miss, you ok?" Robin heard from infront of her. Allen was a little shocked, since she had been carrying him, and thankfully, Roxy wasnt on her head, since he had been running around with Spark in what looked like a game of tag. Robin checked Allen first, and was suprised to see another eevee, a female to be exact. It was slightly lighter than Allen, and was using Robin's leg as a kind of stepping stool to get closer to Allen.

"H-hello." Robin said to the eevee, reaching out to pet it.

"Yeah, that is Day, she is nice, so dont worry." The voice infront of her said again. Looking up, she realized she had run into a boy she had seen before, in Ceruleun City. He had been one of the trainers battling, but had left before the trouble had started. He looked to be about twelve, with messy brown hair and sky blue eyes. He was smiling at her, his hand held out. Robin noticed a few freckles on his face, and a small scar under his chin as he helped her up.

"Sorry 'bout that, shoulda watched where I was goin'" He said, laughing nervously as Day climbed up into his shoulder. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt with an open red jacket over it, navy blue jeans, a green backpack, and a red, logo-less baseball cap on his head.

"You ok ma'am? I didn't ram into you to hard, did I?" he asked. Robin shook her head.

"No, and I am the one who should apologize, I should have watched where I was going better." Robin said, bowing slightly in apology. the boy chuckled.

"Let's just file that under 'our bad' for now then. I'm Erin, by the way, Erin Ironstone." He said. Robin nodded.

"I'm Robin Mikoumi." She said. Ashley put a hand on her shoulder, and smirked at Erin.

"And I am Ashley Femall." Erin nodded and looked back at Robin.

"Mikoumi? From the shamanic family in Lavender Town? Im suprised to see you with an electric-type and normal-type. Doesnt your family specialize in ghost and dark-type pokemon?" He asked. Robin giggled nerovusly.

"Well yes, but Im afraid of ghost pokemon, so I dont like to be around them much." She said. Erin nodded.

"Understandable. I'm afraid of poison-type pokemon actually." He said.

"Hey, not that this isnt the most thrilling conversation ever, but Im hungry, so lets get to the pokemon center so you can make something to eat already!" Ashley broke in. Robin and Erin laughed, and the three started for the pokemon center.

-

Ashley had disappeared with her food soon after Robin had cooked, but Robin didnt mind, since she was busy talking with Erin, who told her he already had seven badges, and he only needed one more to qualify for the pokemon league. Robin asked him about the other gyms, and he told her Erika's was a grass-type gym, and Koga's was a poison-type gym. Robin took a mental note of this, so she could plan her strategy. Erin also introduced her to his pokemon, his wartortle, Shell, who instantly bowed to Robin and took her hand and kissing it, only to be pulled away by the ear by Day, and finally his female tengala, Vine, who didnt seem to like Robin much at all.

In turn, Robin introduced Erin to her pokemon, Roxy the pikachu, who imediately took shelter in Robin's sweatshirt due to his shyness, then Aero, who ended up pecking Erin, when he tried to help Robin steady her hand while Aero was on it. Then came Allen, who had nodded his head repsectfully, then went to talk with Day. The two already seemed to be on friendly terms, maybe due to being the same species, but Robin guessed it was becouse Day was female. Metami was next, and she seemed to take an immediate liking to Erin, landing on his head, since he had taken his hat off, and fluffing his hair affectionately. Zeke and Dragon came after that, Zeke shaking Erin's hand, and Dragon growling at him from behind Robin, threatening to set him on fire if he got to close. Robin apologized, but Erin told her it was fine.

They talked for a while, ending only when Robin yawned loudly, getting drowzy from staying up late. Erin patted her on the head, messing up her hair a bit, and told her to go to bed, telling her they could talk more in the morning. She nodded and left for her room, all of her pokemon but Roxy and Allen in ther pokeballs.

Getting to her room, Robin noticed Ashley was already sleeping, and the girl fell onto her bed with a happy sigh, falling asleep soon after, with Roxy and Alle giving the occasional happy murmers in their sleep. She didnt notice when Ashley climbed into bed with her and wrapped a possesive arm around her.

-

Robin felt horrible when she woke up he next day. She heard Allen and Roxy murmuring to her, worried, and both pokemon nudging her comfortingly. Robin had only been sick once before, and she had to say, she hated the feeling. Her head felt like it was gunna split in two, and her stomach was doing flips and loopty-loops. Everything seemed to make the feelings worse, and at some point, she felt someone lift her up and force a spoon of some kind of syrup-like substance that tasted similar to cherries into her mouth. After that she was allowed to rest, Allen and Roxy snuggled close to her. Sometimes someone, she presumed Ashley, would come in and wake her up to force her to drink water, but other than that, she spent the next week recovering from her sudden cold.

-

When Robin felt good enough, on the fourth day of her cold, she had Zeke and Dragon help her into the lobby of the pokemon center. Nurse Joy hovered over her for about half an hour, making sure Robin had everything she needed or wanted while she sat on a comfy chair near the tv. Ashley seemed to be gone, Nurse Joy saying she went out to get some more cold medicine for Robin. It was around noon that Erin walked into the pokemon center, Day following him. When he entered he looked over at Robin and walked over hurridly, a worried expression on his face.

"You ok? Ashley told me you fell ill!" He said when he finally reached Robin. Robin giggled, her head still a little clouded from her fever.

"I'm fine, really. You don't have to worry." Her voice sounded alittle air and slightly like she was dilusional, so Erin stayed with her through they day. Day and Allen at some point started playing, and Spark wasnt here, so Roxy stayed with Robin, rubbing abainst the girl occasionally, hopin git would help. Erin didn't talk much this time, but helped out when he could, such as getting Robin a drink when she needed it, or running to get her a blanket when she felt cold.

Robin told him he was very sweet, and fell asleep on the chair, Roxy taking a nap on her lap with her. Allen and Day seemed to have tired out to, since they took a nap on a couch nearby, side by side. Erin at some point while she was asleep, carried Robin back to her room.

The next few days, till Robin recovered, were almost the exact same, aside from Ashley occasionally being there as well.

-

Robin streached, glad to finally be healthy enough to travel. She wasnt sure when, but over the course of her illness, Erin and Ashley agreed to allow Erin to travel with them, and Robin didnt seem to mind either. The more, the merrier! As she was always told by her sister when she was younger. Robin was also happy, since that meant more company while traveling. Erin was also really nice, and Allen seemed to like Day, so she didnt mind having them around.

When they left Saffron, Robin instantly let all of her pokemon out, since they had little exercise while she was sick. They were all happy for Robin's recovery, and showed it by tackling the girl and hugging/rubbing against the small girl. After that everything fell back into its normal routine, Dragon and Zeke walking beside Robin, Aero flying over head, Metami on Erin's head. Allen and Roxy were full of energy for some reason, and had taken to running ahead of them.

"You know, I heard a shipment of thunderstones was lost in this area recently." Erin said, looking around. He didnt seem to mind Metami. Day was walking at his side, not wanting to stray to far, since she didnt want to run into a thunderstone and unexpectadly evolve into a jolteon. Robin listened in, but only lightly. Her attention span, like most ten year olds, was not very long, and at the moment, she found herself a tad bored. Highpitched squeeking caught everyone's attention as Robin looked up to see two shapes glowing. It was Allen and Roxy! they ran up to them just in time as the light dimmed, showing their new forms. A jolteon, looking around slightly confused, and a scared raichu, who immediately clinged to Robin's leg, giving scared squeeks and shivering in fear. Robin knelt down and pet Roxy.

"You two evolved!" She said in shock. Erin picked up Day, and shuffled around the ground a moment, before picking up a greenish stone with a lightning bolt in it.

"This is the culprit. Like I said earlier, a shipment of thunderstones got lost in this area. Seemes Roxy and Allen both stepped on some by accident." He said. Ashley nodded, Spark safely on her shoulder, and out of reach of any of the thunderstones. Roxy rubbed up against Robin to get her attention, and looked up at her with pleading eyes that were tearing up. He didnt want her to abondoned him just becouse he had evolved by mistake. Allen murmed as well, looking at her expectantly. Robin looked at them both and smiled.

"This is awsome! I'm sure you both will be incredibly powerfull!" She said happily, hugging Roxy, then Allen. Roxy hugged Robin back, giving happy cries, and Allen murmed happily when Robin hugged him. Before continuing on, Robin gave them both black collars to wear, and Allen took a black armband from Robin's bag. It held the armband out to Robin, who placed it on its left leg. It gave a happy murmer at the new additions, and soon, the three trainers continued on.

-

Robin was amazed at Celedon City, since it was bigger than Saffron, or any city or town she had been to. Roxy and Allen evolving didnt seem to have affected their relationship with Spark and Day respectively, even if Robin couldnt carry them anymore. Robin, Erin, and Ashley had first gone to the pokemon center, and after giving her pokemon to Nurse Joy, Robin left to explore, the only pokemon she had with her was Dragon, who was well rested, and didnt need a pokemon center at the moment. Ashley had gone off as she had left as well, not saying where she was going, but Robin didnt mind. Erin didnt join her, he stayed being at the pokemon center, waiting for his pokemon.

Robin was excited about being in Celadon City, since her sister had talked of it before. Robin was used to small towns, such as Lavander Town, and looking up at the department store in Celadon, her neck straining as she looked up at the tall building, she was amazed that there was a building taller than the pokemon tower. Dragon, who was walking by her side, had also been amazed by the sight and sounds of the large city. Many people had pokemon with them, and both Robin and Dragon were amazed at the variety. As they neared a part of town, seeing some hotels and what not, they noticed grass-type pokemon with increased frequancy. It wasnt long before they found themselves infront of the gym. Robin looked at the tall building, various kinds of flowers and plants growing all around it. She say many grass pokemon in the garden around the gym as well.

"Hello, have you come for a gym battle?" Robin heard a pleasent voice from her left. She looked over to see a small clearing in the garden, and a pretty woman wearing an elegant kimono sitting among some oddish and gloom. A vileplume sat next to her as well. Robin blushed and bowed to her respectavely, Dragon doing the same.

"N-no, I was only exploring a bit, since I only arrived in Celadon City today." she said. The woman smiled and motioned to the gorund next to her. the grass pokemon made way as Robin and Dragon walked over and sat down next to her.

"Well then, have you moved to Celadon City with your family?" The woman asked. Robin shook her head.

"No, I'm on my pokemon journey, with my friends Erin and Ashely. We got here today, so we decided to spend the day resting. I was bored, so I went out o explore a bit." Robin explained. Robin felt a bit shy, being around such an elegant woman. The woman's warm smile never dropped.

"How nice. What is your name, if you dont mind me asking?" She asked. Robin smiled at her.

"My name is Robin Mikoumi, Ma'am" She said. The woman giggled a little.

"Well, Miss Mikoumi, I am Erika, the leader of the Celadon City Gym." She said. Robin blushed.

"Y-you can just call me Robin." She said. Robin wasnt to suprised that the woman was the gym leader Erika. She expected the woman to be elegent. Erika giggled lightly again.

"Then please just call me Erika. It seems your friend has come for you though." She said, motioning behind Robin. Robin turned to see Erin standing near the clearing, shifting uneasily. Robin nodded and got up, bowing to Erika respectfully, and running over to Erin, Dragon following her.

-

Robin and Erin spent some time continuing to explore. They walked by the casino, but Robin didnt want to go inside, saying something about the place sending a chill down her spine. Erin respected her wishes, and they continued on, eventually reaching the pokemon center again. After collecting her pokemon, they left again, for an area of town where they saw some trainers battling. There were still a decent amount of trainers battling there, and some were sitting on the sidelines watching. Allen was walking next to Robin, Dragon in his pokeball. As they neared, some of the trainers looked over and waved. One approached and challanged Erin to a battle, who agreed and they walked some ways so they would have ample space for their battle. Looking for an opponent, Robin walked around the edge of the battlefeilds, looking for a trainer willing to battle her.

"Hey, I know you!" She heard someone shout at her. Looking over, her heart suddenly chilled when she saw the boy from Ceruluen, Vincent, his arm in a sling, and pretty ticked off walking towards her. His vaporeon, as always, was walking at his side. Allen growled lightly, sparks comming from his fur threateningly, but the boy didnt flinch at all as he walked over. His light blonde, almost white, hair was slightly longer, just to shoulder length now, and as before, he was wearing a blue trenchcoat, black dresspants and black shoes.

He was glaring at her, but Allen made sure he didnt get any closer with a few warning shots of a thundershock attack.

"What the hell are you doing here, you little brat? Shouldnt you have run home to you mommy?" He asked, though his voice was full of scorn and venom. Robin smirked.

"Shouldnt I be asking you that? what happened to your arm? Trip over a geodude?" She retorted. Vincent growled.

"No, you bitch! That psycho bitch of a friend of yours broke my arm and tried to strangle me with a bloody sweatshirt!" He yelled at her. Some nearby battles halted, as both trainers and pokemon now looked over at them with interest.

"Hey, dont insult Ashley, you dubmass loser! Just becouse she kicked you ass doesnt mean you get the right to insult her!"

"Like hell it does!" He yelled back. He looked like he was about to hit her, but Allen stood between them, growling at him threateningly.

"hmph, I dont have time to deal with a loser like you! So leave me alone so I can find a REAL trainer to challange." She said, crossing her arms. Vincent spat tothe side.

"What? Afraid I'll kick your ass this time?"

"Heck no! And I'll proive it to!" She said, grabbing a pokeball from her belt that Ashley had told her to keep. Vincent smirked.

"This time, the victory will be mine!"

"Don't count on it Dicktor."

"IT'S VICTOR!!"

-

Robin mopped the floor with Vincent, to say the least. After the battle, Robin couldnt help but wonder if the trainer had gotten weaker, since the lest time they battled. The only good thing she saw from the battle was the fact Dragon finally evolved into a charizard, though Robin didnt know he was even near the level for evolution. She was still happy for him, and Dragon had givi her an affectionate lick on the cheek when she gave him a black collar to replace the red bandana. For whatever reason, he also kept the red bandana, and had Robin tie it to the collar, for safe keeping. Allen had easily won his battle, as did Zeke, Roxy, Metami, and Aero. Aero and Zeke still hadnt evolved yet, though Robin got the feeling they were both close to it. Vincent was pissed about losing, but ran off without saying a word.

Robin was happy with her pokemon, and Roxy walked by her side this time, Allen trailing behind slightly as they walked over to Erin's battle. Erin was easily winning his battle as well, and it soon ended with him being the victor. After that it was dinner time, so the two headed back to the pokemn center to rest up their pokemon while Robin cooked dinner. Apparently, even Erin didnt know how to cook.

-

At the pokemon center, Ashley was sitting idly by, a satisfied look on her face. Robin saw Vincent once in the kitchen as she was making dinner. He dashed out the instant he saw her, and Robin noticed he had a black eye, so Robin guessed he had a run-in with Ashley that ended poorly. After making dinner and sitting down, Robin noticed a new pokemon in the group. It was a persian. Female by the looks of it. It was eating a little ways of the other pokemon, and hissed at any that came to close. It was quite lovely to look at, with its almost pure white coat of fur, emerald eyes, and matching emerald on its forehead, rather than a crimson one normal persians have.

"Who's persian?" Robin asked, since she couldn't tell who caught it, since it wasnt with either Erin's, or Ashley's pokemon.

"Mine. Her name is Roselite. Dont get to close, or she'll chew your hand off, and I am not joking," Ashley said, holding up her bandaged hand, evidence of the persian's violent ways, "Taming her is gunna be a pain. She was a showcat, bred only to look beautifull in contests."

"She really is beautiful." Robin murmered. Ashley nodded.

"Yeah, but she acts like a stuck up, rich, spoiled brat." Erin and Robin simply chuckled nervously.

-

Robin felt a little grungy. Since she hadnt really had a proper bath since getting sick, though she did hazily remember someone rubbing her down with a wet spunge, which she hoped was either Nurse Joy or Ashley, she decided it was time for a long-needed bath. Her clothes also needed washing to, so she grabbed her pack, her pokeballs with her pokemon, and headed to the large washroom of the pokemon center. Since the city was quite wealthy, the pokemon center had a fairly luxurious bathroom. Complete with a hotsrpings-like bath, a bathing area suited for each type of pokemon, and washing and drying machines for clothes. Of course, since humans used the baths as well, there were two of these luxurious bathrooms, sectioned off for male and female privacy.

Robin let all of her pokemon out when she entered, and stuck all of her clothes inside the washer, seperating whites from colors, as her mom had taught her when she was younger. Wrapping her towel around her, Robin slipped into the hotspring, giving a happy murmer at the warm water. She looked over to see her pokemon having fun in their respective bathing areas. Allen experimentally touched the hotspring's water near Allen, before stepping in and swimming slightly to Robin, sititng next to her. Robin thought electric-types didnt like water, at least from what her sister had told her, but Allen didnt seem to mind, so Robin pet his head, scratching behind his ears a bit.

She heard someone come in, and turned around to see Ashley walk in, her three pokemon trailing behind her. Ashley nodded at Robin, before undressing and putting a towel on, then getting in the water. Spark instantly went to the bathing area Roxy was in, and Absol stayed near Ashley, not seeming to want to get wet. Roselite went to the otherside of the hotspring and slipped in.

"Roselite doesnt like me much." Ashley said. Robin looked at Ashley's arm, to see it was bandaged all the way up to the elbow now, rather than just the hand. Some areas had a light red tint to them. Robin smiled nervously.

"Well, I'm sure eventually Roselite might come to like you. It will just take some time, and a lot of caring and nurturing." She said. Ashley shrugged, and pet Absol's head idly.

"Maybe." She muttered, rather than said. Robin giggled nervously. Looking at Ashley, Robin couldnt help but notice how...Mature.. Ashley was. Definately more 'developed' than Robin, though the two girls were about the same age, maybe a few months apart. Robin sighed, looking down at her own body for a moment. Like a typical ten-year old. Nothing special. She remembered her brother once mocking her, saying she would never mature like their mother, who was an elegantly proportioned woman. Her sister took after their mother to, so Robin hoped she would be the same way as well.

"Dragon evolved?" Ashley asked. Robin nodded.

"Yeah, during my rematch with Vincent."

"I saw him earlier."

"I know. I saw your 'mark' on him"

"I've done worse."

"Like the broken arm and stranglation?"

"I didn't kill him did I?"

"....." Robin was truly glad, that Ashley was on her side.

-

A horribly loud hissing and wailing woke Robin up early the next morning. So horrible, she was tempted to throw whatever hard, solid object she could first get her hands on and toss it at the horrible noise. Said object happened to be Roxy, who was less than thrilled when he was tossed at a ticked off Roselite. The morning was then filled with trying to keep Roselite from killing Roxy, Roxy from shocking everyone to death, and generally chaotic.

Breakfast also turned to hell, as Robin found Roselite to be a VERY picky eater. She pent at least three hours trying to make something to her tastes, Ashley being very little help. Once they had sat down for breakfast, Robin asked Ashley where she got the persian, but all she got was:

"I caught it, what does it matter where I caught it?"

So Robin was out of luck in that area. Roselite, as she found later when she was playing with Roxy, also didnt take well to being left alone. Ashley had needed to take a bath, becouse Spark accidently spilled some miltank milk on her, and she left her three pokemon in the pokemon center's lobby with Robin. Robin decided to play with Roxy, but Roselite decided that she wanted to play, and actually attacked Roxy to get Robin's attention! Robin ended up spending most of her time trying to keep Roselite from attacking her pokemon, and was thankfull when Absol tried to help out, even if he wasnt to successful.

Robin almost cried for joy when Ashley returned. Ashely simply looked over the situation, then with a smirk said,

"Told you she was a pain in the ass."

At that moment, Robin couldnt agree with her more.


	7. Chapter 7

Robin had been training some, before her gym battle with Erika. She decided her pokemon needed it, since Roxy was a tad slower since evolving. Allen was still getting used to using electric attacks as well. Erin occasionally accompanied her when she trained, or sometimes went off on his own. Ashley was trying to give Roselite some obediance training, though it didn't appear to be going well, if the increase in bandages counted for anything. Robin was hoping Zeke and Aero would evolve soon, being the only two pokemon she had that still handt evolved. but they hadnt, and Robin would return to the pokemon center, happy, but a tad disapointed.

Absol finally had switched to Robin's pokefood, since Ashley's had run out, and the girl didnt seem to care for buying more. Robin spent some time trying to see if Absol preffered one kind of pokefood over another, but he ate everything with an indiffrence, so Robin just made Absol the same thing she made for Allen.

Roselite's picky eating habits proved extremely difficult for Robin, financially, since the female-feline would only eat fancy, expencive foods. She knew her bank account couldnt hold if she kept buying the foods Roselite would eat, and asked Ashley about it.

"Just give her normal pokefood then. If she wont eat it, she goes hungry. Eventually she'll eat it." She had said. Robin took this into consideration, and tried it. For the first three days, Roselite refused to eat, and Robin grew worred, but Ashley told her to leave it be, and that it would work itself out.

It eventually did. On the fourth day, Roselite finally began to eat the commonly made pokefood, and Robin was happy. Training had been going well, as Roxy and Allen both had powerfull attacks mastered. Roxy with a powerfull combination of iron tail, thunderbolt, thunder, and swiift, and Allen with thunder, thundershock, bite, and double kick. Robin hoped they would do good in her upcomming battle, despite how both Erin and Ashley told her grass-type pokemon ere resiliant to electric attacks. Robin also knew fire-type attacks, and flying-type attacks would work well, so she spent some extra time with Dragon and Aero, making their attachs stronger, and more accurate.

Erin and Ashley seemed to be grudgingly getting along, Robin noticed. They didnt seem to like each other much, but were civil around each other as much as she could see. Ashley spent more time near Robin when she was around though. Robin didn't mind really. Robin, at some point, called home, to check in with her parents. It had been almost three months since her journey started, and her eleventh birthday was comming up soon, so she wanted to phone home about it.

"How are you? Are you eating well? Have you gotten sick lately? Are your pokemon nice? They havent attacked you have they? Are you traveling with anyone? Are they nice to you?" Her mom went on and on with questions for her, and Robin patiently answered each one as truthfully as possible over the phone. Her mother was worried for her, and Robin could understand, since in her mother's eyes, she was still her mother's little baby. Her mother talked to her for half an hour, Zeke waiting patiently at her side. Zeke was the only pokemon with her at the moment, as Allen had again run off to play with Day, Roxy with Spark, and Aero and Metami were teaching Dragon how to fly better.

Robin had finally called home, and it was her mother who answered, instantly bombarding her with questions. After her mother was done questioning her, Robin asked some questions herself, like how her sister was doing, since during the questioning, she learned her sister was currently at home. She learned her sister was fine, though a tad under the weather, and Solomon had recently returned with a rare gemstone made into a necklace for her. Robin was happy that Solomon found what he was looking for, and was now back with his wife. Her mother told her that the two left soon after, though where to, she wasnt sure.

She learned her brother was actually somewhere near Celadon, and that she might run into him on her journey. Robin had smiled nervously at that. She had no desire to run into him, expecially if Ashely was with her, since the girl had expressed daily that she still wanted to get back at him for that little prank with Spook.

Her father was doing well, and was busy with work, so she couldnt talk to him at the moment. Robin's mother told her 'happy birthday' early, since they might not get to talk on Robin's birthday. Robin thanked her, and hung up. Zeke walked along side as she looked in the lobby for either Erin or Ashley. Both seemed to be gone at the moment, and Robin noticed that Allen and Day were also gone. Robin wasnt worried, and walked outside to the back of the pokemon center, where Metami and Aero were helping Dragon with his flying. It was going well, he had already mastered wing attack, and Robin was happy for him. Dragon was fairly happy, since he had mastered the art of flying. The art of landing, not so mutch and he crash landed infront of Robin. Robing giggled nervously, rubbing his head lovingly to calm him down, and recalled them back so she could give them to Nurse Joy. Before that, though, she needed to find Allen, since he would need rest for tomarrow's gym battle.

She grew worried, once she couldnt find him in the area around the pokemon center, or in the pokemon center, and began searching for him frantically. She didnt evenfind Erin, or Day durring her search, and with each passing minute, she became more frantic. When Ashley walked into the pokemon center, Robin nearly tackled her.

"A-Ashley, help! I can't find Allen anywhere!" She practacly yelled out in hysteria. Ashley grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little.

"Calm down, breathe." She said calmly. Robin took a few deep breathes, as instructed, to calm down.

"Now, tell me, where did you see Allen last?" Ashley asked. Robin looked pleadingly at her.

"Just before I started talking to my mom two hours ago. He was playing with Day in the lobby of the pokemon center, but now I can't find either of them." She said. Ashley thought for a moment.

"Do you still have Allen's pokeball?"

"Yes, right here." She said, taking the ball from her belt. She clicked it open, but no flash came out, since there was no pokemon inside.

"Well, have you seen Erin at all today?" Ashley asked. Robin shook her head.

"Not at all." She said. Ashley sighed.

"Come on, we're going to find Erin." Ashley said, grabbing Robin's arm, the girl now crying, and taking her first to a PC to get a pokemon out of storage, and then outside.

-

"Come on Archy, you have the best nose on the planet, you need to find Allen or Erin." Ashley said, Robin clinging to her arm. He was a powerfull looking arcanince, a red stripe running from his main to his nose, one ear notched. He sniffed the items Ashley was holding out in opposite hands. One a blanket Erin had used that night and hadnt been washed, the other Allen's old bandana, since the old jolteon still loved to rub against the red bandana, Ashley knew the scent on it would be fresh. Archy sniffed the two items, and then began sniffing the ari experimentally, then the ground. He sniffed around, looking for a scent, and after a few moments found one. Ashley and Robin followed him, as he led the way out of Celadon city, close to Cycle Road. At some points, he would stop and sniff the gorund some more, look up, then back to the ground, before continuing on. At some point, Ashley and Robin began to hear cries that sounded like pokemon battling, and people shouting. As they neared, Robin heard a familiar voice.

"Th-that sounds like big brother!" She said suddenly, racing ahead just as Archy started running towards the noise as well. A thunderbolt suddenly flashed to the sky, blinding Ashley, Robin, and Archy for a moment, before they reached the commontion. Robin was shocked at what she saw. Allen was on the ground next to Day, panting heavily, and bleeding slightly from his side. Infront of him stood Erin, and her brother, Micheal, with Shell and Spook infront of them. Standing on the opposite end of them was Vincent, his vaporeon, and machamp out of their pokeballs, and looking like they recently had a good fight.

"Dammit!" He muttered when Ashley and Robin arrived.

"Big brother? What's going on?" Robin asked. Micheal looked back at her, smirking slightly.

"Dumbass there tried to steal your jolteon and this kid's eevee. I saw it happening so I raced after him. He joined me once I got here." He said. Vincent growled angrly.

"That jolteon was originally mine!"

"I won Allen fair and square! And Day wasnt even your eevee in the first place! You had no right taking them!" Robin shouted at Vincent, kneeling down next to Allen and puttin ghis head in her lap, stroking his bristly fur gently, avoiding the wound.

"I dont care, Bitch, I want my pokemn back!"

"Hey, don't you dare insult my little sister!" Micheal yelled. Spook, now a gengar thanks to earlier events, growled as well, angry at the human male who would dare steal from his beloved Robin, and then have the gall to insult her. Micheal noticed Spook's rising anger.

"Wanna get him, Spook? Go right ahead. Shutter, use nightshade on machamp!" Micheal yelled, his banette appearing from somewhere Robin couldnt guess, nor wanted to, and going for the machamp.

"Shell! Let's go, bubblebeam on that vaporeon!" Erin called out, Shell letting out a feirce bubblebeam aimed at the vaporeon. The vaporeon was able to dodge the oncomming attack, but the machamp wasnt so luck, and due to its fatigue, was knocked out. Spook instantly lunged for Vincent, but his vaporeon interveined, letting out a hydro pump to blast Spook back some so its trainer could make a run for it. The vaporeon turned to follow its trainer, but suddenly, vines came from the trees and grabbed it, lifting it to the air.

"Well, well, what's going on here?" A girl said, walking from the trees, a tengela following her.

"Erika!" Robin called out happily. The grass-type gym leader smiled at her, then looked at the vaporeon.

"I saw what happened, so now I have to ask. What should we do with him?" She asked, pointing to the vaporeon. Ashley knelt down next to Robin, looking over Allen. Erin and Micheal walked over to Erika, the male vaporeon still struggling in the vines. Micheal knelt down and picked up a pokeball.

"Looks like the guy abandonded his vaporeon." He said, recalling the vaporeon into the pokeball. He called it back out, and it was instantly restrained by Erika's tengela. It watched Erin, Micheal, and Erika as they discussed what to do with the vaporeon.

"Hey, Ashley, Robin? What do you think we should do with it? If we release it, it might just go back to its trainer." Micheal called over to them. Ashley and Robin looked up from treating Allen.

"Hasnt Mary been looking for a vaporeon?" Robin asked. Micheal nodded.

"Alright, if no one else wants to volunteer for it, I'll contact Mary and have her take it." Micheal said, recalling the vaporeon once more, and putting the pokeball in his pocket. Erin nodded and walked over to Ashley and Robin.

"How is he?"

"Not sure, we need to get him to a pokemon center, soon." Ashley said. Erika looked over Erin's shoulder at Allen, her exression worried.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get him to a pokemon center!"

-

They caused a bit of a stir when the trainers, plus one gym leader, filled into the pokemon center, a bloody pokemon being carried by practically all of them. Nurse Joy immediately took Allen into intensive care, leaving everony else in the lobby to wait for the results.

Robin wasnt talking, and her older brother stayed near her, all of his pokemon in their pokeballs. Ashley sat next to her, and Erin and Erika stood near by. Robin had started crying at some point, and Ashley was trying to comfort her, but, becouse she wasnt to good at the whole 'nice' thing, she wasnt being very successful. Micheal tried his hand, as did Erin and Erika to cheer the girl up, but none were successfull, so they now simply sat next to her, and waited.

Staring at the light above the I.C. room.

The light flashing.

Worrying.

And then the held breathe as the light went out, and Nurse Joy walked out of the room into the lobby.


	8. Chapter 8

Allen was going to make a full recovery.

Everyone had been estatic to learn that he was going to be fine. Robin had been crying even harder, but this time out of happiness. Erika had to return to the gym then, but told Robin she was looking forward to their gym battle. Robin had thanked her for her help and left to see Allen. Micheal departed soon after, saying he needed to head out. Ashley held onto Spark and kept close to Absol, an odd expression on her face, as if she was relieved,but remembering something painfull.

Erin had asked Nurse Joy to take a look at Day, since the eevee wasnt acting right, and he was worried she might have gotten hurt, and they couldnt see it.

-

Robin pet Allen's head, smiling down at the jolteon. Allen opened an eye and looked at her, making a happy murmuring noise.

"You're gunna get well, Nurse Joy said so!" Robin said, her voice cracking slightly. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes to wipe away the tears that began collecting again. Allen murmured again moving his head slightly into Robin's hand. Robin smiled and continued to pet him.

"Get well soon Allen, ok?" She asked. Allen murmured again, twitching his ears lightly. Robin chuckled lightly. Nurse Joy came in soon after, and told her Allen needed rest if he was going to recover, so Robin left and went into the lobby. Ashley wasnt there, but Erin was. He bounded up to Robin, a suprised, yet happy look on his face.

"Guess what Robin!" He said excitedly, grabbing Robin's hands in a firm hold. Robin stared at him, eyes wide with shock for a moment, before confusion and curiosity took over.

"Wh-what?" She asked. Erin beamed happily

"Day is gunna have Allen's baby!!"

Robin simply stared at him, dumbstruck.

-

Robin couldnt comprehend much of anything for the rest of the day. She didnt cook anything for dinner, and just sat in her rented room, on the bed, Roxy looking up at her worriedly. She simply stared, her eyes wide from the shock of the news she had heard from Erin.

Allen? A father? Robin knew Allen got along well with Day, but she didnt think they wanted to make a family! She thought they were simply friends! Robin grew worried after that. What then? What about their children? Erin and Robin would eventually part ways, Robin knew this, but what would happen to Allen and Day's children? What about Allen and Day? Would they be heartbroken? Robin's mind swam. She couldnt focus on any one thing. She didnt register Ashley comming in, and laying her down on the bed, before going to bed herself. Robin barely registered herself fall asleep, a worried Roxy resting with his head on her shoulder.

-

"So Allen got Day pregnant?" Ashley asked in the morning. Robin finally got her head together enough to cook, so she made breakfast. Robin nodded while she ate, though she still barely believed it.

"What do I do? I mean, Erin and I will eventually go down seprate paths, so what will happen to Allen and Day? To their kids?" robin said worriedly. Ashley shrugged.

"I am sure you and Erin will figure something out. You do have about a month before Day lays her eggs, and then it could take up to nine months for the eggs to hatch, so you have pleanty of time." Ashley said. Robin nodded, thought she was still worried. Erin was worried about it to, though to a less degree than Robin.

"Well, how about this. Ashley told me about your ranch your dad made for you. Once Day has her eggs, and they hatch, why dont we send them there?"

"But what about Day and Allen? Wont they want to be with their kids?" Robin asked him. Erin thought for a moment.

"Well.. The eevee species generally dnt stay with their young for very long. Eevees mature enough to be able to go on their own after a month, so we can send the eevees to the ranch then, after they had matured." Erin said. Robin nodded.

"Ok, that settles the children, but what about the parents? I dont think it is right to seperate them, yet.." Robin trailed off. Erin thought for a moment.

"Everyone parts ways eventually. No one stays together forever. Allen is fairly old isnt he? I am sure Day and Allen both realized this, when they entered into their relationship." Erin said, putting a comforting hand on Robin's shoulder. The girl was crying lightly, but nodded.

"It will be so painfull for them. I just know it." She said. Erin nodded.

"They'll be fine. They are quite powerfull after all." He said. He got up and left Robin alone to think for a while. Robin did think, about Allen, about Day, about what might lay in store for them, and what had happened to Allen in the past. After a while, she got up, grabbed her pokeballs with all her pokemon, minus Allen, and left the pokemon center.

-

Robin stood outside the Celdon Gym, wondering if she was making the right choice. Allen wouldnt have been effective in this gym battle anyway, yet Robin was hesitant about challanging the gym leader without him. Roxy looked up at her from his place by her side, nundging her, and smiling encouragingly when she looked down at him. Robin smiled, and recalled him, before entering the gym.

-

"Vileplume! Petal Dance!" Erika yelled. She was on her last pokemon, Robin on her second. Robin had started out with Aero, who defeated Erika's tengela but lost to her victreebell. Robin had then sent out Dragon, who so far, was just walking over Erika's pokemon. Being a fire-type up against grass-types helped in that. The Vileplume was being harder than normal, poisoning Dragon with poisonpowder, making the battle more difficult than Robin originally expected. Dragon was beginning to tire, and Robin didnt know how much longer he could last.

"Dragon! Use flamthrower on those petals!" Robin yelled out. Dragon responded just in time to avoid getting hit by the attack. The air was fragrent with floral smells mixed with the strong smell of burned leaves and foliage.

"Dont think I am done yet, Vileplume, use acid!" Erika yelled. Vileplume jumped up and spat out the acid attack, and as Dragon tried to dodge, it landed on his right wing, causing the fire-type to roar in pain.

"Dragon!"Robin yelled out in paniced worry. Dragon looked back at her, seemingly smiling. Robin and Dragon held eye contact for a moment, before Robin smirked.

"Alright then, Dragon, Heat Wave!" Robin shouted.

"Wh-what?" Erika said in shock as Dragon let out a fierce heat wave, blocking both Robin and Erika's sight for a few moments. Aftter the attack died down, they stood motionless, waiting to see who was still standing. Vileplume? Or Dragon? They held their breath, each hoping that their pokemon was the one left standing.

When the attack finally died down completely, both pokemon stood, though burned and heaving with eacry breath they took. Erika and Robin stood motionless, not breathing, until Vileplume collapesed, and Dragon let out a triumphant roar.

-

Robin walked back into the pokemon center, chatting happily with Erika. they both gave their pokemon to Nurse Joy, who informed Robin she could see Allen again, and congradulated her victory at the Celedon City gym.

Erika joined her when she went and saw Allen, showing the pokemon her new badge. Allen gave a happy murmer, licking her hand, and Robin hugged him lightly before being told Allen needed more rest. Erika departed afterwords, telling Robin she was welcome back at tha gym anytime, even if it is only to talk or play.

Erin was in the lobby but Robin bypassed him, only offering a cheerfull hello as she made for the kitchen to make something to eat. After she had re-emerged with the food, she found Ashley and Erin both at the table waiting for her, though the two didnt appear to enjoy sitting near each other. Roxy and Spark were chatting adamantlt about something, and Robin noticed Day was lounging slightly next to Erin, her somach already bulging slightly.

They ate and chatted idly. Robin noticed Ashley was being a tad nicer than usual, but didnt comment on it. Erin was also being overly nice, but again, Robin didnt mention it. She wondered half-heartedly why they were acting strange, but she figured they would tell her in due time.

After the meal, Robin played with some of her pokemon, though she missed playing with Allen. Dragon was to big now to stay outside of his pokeball in the pokemon center, so Robin took him outside instead.

It was duck, the sky a brilliant shade of reds, oranges, yellows, pinks. People were heading home aftera long day's work. Robin talked to Dragon, resting on his back as he layed down on the ground. He had only recently recovered from the poison, so Robin told him to rest up a bit.

Robin expressed her worries to him, about Allen, Day, and their future children. Dragon not once made any sound, but the girl knew he was listening intently. At some point, Robin stopped talking, and simply stared at the sky as it grew darker and darker. Due to the pollution caused by towns, even a nature-loving one like Celadon, there were no stars in the sky. Robin really missed seeing them. She felt Dragon shift a little, and felt his muzzle nudge her shoulder. Looking at him, he shifted his wings.

He wanted to fly with her. Robin smiled and got into postion as he got ready. Robin could feel under her, how his muscles contracted and relaxed in just such a way that he could launch off the ground, and then take flight.

-

Robin could see why Aero and Metami loved to fly. The feeling of the wind passing by, and the elavated level you were at, making it possible to look down at the building that now looked to be the size of a child's building blocks. It was exilerating. Robin loved it. Dragon gave a happy roar as they flew on, flames jetting out as he roared.

"This is so much fun Dragon!" Robin yelled. She wasnt sure if he heard her, but from his sudden rumbling growl, she thought he did. They must have flown around for an hour, before Robin felt herself getting sleepy, and asking Dragon if they could go back to the pokemon center.

Ten minutes later, they landed, and Robin recalled Dragon into his pokeball. Walking in, she didnt see anyone in the lobby, but was to tired at the moment to care, so she simply headed to her room, and fell asleep.

-

Robin woke up still a bit groggy. There were no sounds, she noticed, in the room other than her own breathing. Looking over at Ashley's bed, she saw that the girl still wasnt there. Getting up and stretching, she yawned. She got up and grabbed some things, heading for the bathroom and bathing, before deciding it was time for breakfast. She headed to the lobby and as she walked into it, she got the shock of her life.

"Happy Birthday Robin!" Everyone in the lobby shouted. Robin recoiled back slightly, suddenly wide awake, and afraid. She hadnt expected anything like this, that was for sure. Someone grabbed her hand and dragged her into the lobby. An area was closed off for her small birthda party. Erika, Nurse Joy, her brother Micheal, Erin, and her pokemon were all waiting for her there, even Allen, though he couldnt be moved around much. Robin looked at the person leading her with disbeliefed shock.

It was Ashley.

"Come on, you only turn eleven once!" She said. Robin looked from her, to everyone else, and then smiled.

"Thanks everyone."

--

-

-

Reviews are loved more than favs.


	9. Chapter 9

Allen's recovery had gone well, taking only five and a half weeks after Robin's birthday. The unfortunate part was that now Day was so close to laying her eggs, they had to wait an additional two weeks till they could leave, becouse they would need the help of a specialast, Nurse Joy, to help her through laying the eggs.

That day was hectic hell for everyone. When Day went into 'labor', since Robin didnt know what else to call what Day had done, the whole pokemon center went into an uproar caring for her. Allen was calm till the second egg started to come out, then he paniced. Robin had to return him to his pokeball, before she helped with the eggs. Erin had the task of keeping Day calm, and Ashley and Robin held and cleaned the eggs after they came out.

Later Nurse Joy had told Robin that it was extremely rare for any pokemon to lay more than one egg at once, but at the time, all Robin knew was that the egg she was holding, small and pure white in color, was a lot smaller than normal pokemon eggs. After all three had come out, Robin , and the others noticed the great diffrence between the eggs.

The first one that had come out was a few shades darker than a normal eevee coat, and slightly bigger than the other two eggs. The second one to come out was about average sized, and a few shades lighter brown than a normal eevee egg. The third, and last egg though was by far the strangest. It was pure white, and much smaller than the other two. While the other two where about the size of an ostrich's eggs, this on had to at least be 3/4ths the size of the others. Nurse Joy assured the worried trainers that as the eggs matured they would grow a bit bigger, but Robin couldnt help but wonder about the third, pure white one.

Robin didnt see the birth process herself, since she only saw the eggs afterwords, when a chansey brought them out, but for some reason, she had difficulty believing that such a small pokeman squeezed out all three eggs and didnt die...

Erin had spent the day with Day, and after he had calmed down, so had Allen. Ashley, Nurse Joy, and Robin took care of the eggs, and they did increase slightly in size over the next three days while day recovered, before they set out again. Robin had held onto the white egg, becomming attached to it easily. The other two were placed in specialized incubator cases, and were carried in Erin and Robin's backpack. Day and Allen spent their time outside of their pokeballs even more now, now that Day had had her eggs.

They started off for Saffron City, and decided to head to Fuchsia City from there, since they didnt want to take the eggs onto Cycling Road. Robin had mentioned once of wanting to possibly visiting home, but didnt act on that desire. Saffron City was again, uneventfull, and Ashley and Erin both told Robin that she couldnt challange the gym leader yet, after a day's rest and restock, they continued on towards Fuchsia City. The path there was slightly difficult. Trainers seemed to pop out of every hole in thr ground, and wild pokemon suddenly had become more aggressive.

Robin, Ashley, and Erin had their hands full trying to keep from being overwelmed by all the battles. They hadnt even gotten half way to Fuchsia City before they had to stop and camp, tired and sore from the day's exersions. Robin had instantly set up to cook a meal, as Erin and Ashley set up the sleeping area.

"So, what do you think they'll be like when they hatch?" Robin asked as she sat down with her food, the white egg in her lap. Ashley shrugged.

"They could be anything, we'll just have to wait untill they hatch." She said. Erin nodded in agreement.

"True, but I am worried about that white egg." He said, glancing at the white orb on Robin's lap with interest.

"Me to, I hope nothing is wrong with it." Robin said, looking down at the egg with a worried expression.

"Won't know untill it hatches." Ashley said again. Robin nodded and continued eating. After they ate they went to sleep, keeping all of their pokemon out incase of danger.

The next two days consisted of relatively the same thing, and all three trainers were happy once they reached Fuchsia City. They immediatly made a beeline to the pokemon center, so their tired pokemon could rest. The white egg was placed in an incubator capsule, at the Nurse Joy's request, and placed in Robin's backpack, Ashley taking the egg she had before. Robin was so intrigued by the saffari game they had there, that she decided to check it out while everyone else rested.

The enterance building was rather plain, with a simple sign above it telling one what the building was. Inside, Robin found someone to tell her the rules of the game. She entered without any pokemon, only thirty pokeballs, and a set timelimit. During that time, she was allowed to catch as many pokemon as she wished, and the game was fairly cheap as well. Robin decided it couldnt hurt to see what she could find in the saffari game, and paid the amount in full.

She was given thiry saffari balls, and led to the beginning area. She was given a device, and was told that when she heard a ring come from it, she could start. A minute later the bell went off, and she headed out. At first, all she saw were nidorans of almost every evolution, a few venonat, and occasionally a venomoth. She wasnt interested in catching them though. She realised she didnt have a water-type pokemon herself yet, and headed to the lake, to see what she could find.

The imediate thing she noticed was a small herd of lapras just driffting in the lake. When they saw her, all but one swam to the opostite end of the lake. Only one stayed behind, near her. Robin wondered idly if it might be asleep, but threw a saffari ball at it anyway. The ball landed on the lapras, and it disappeared into the pokeball. The pokeball itself fell into the water, and Robin had to wade through the water to get to it. As she grabbed the pokeball something hit her leg. Something slimy. She squeeked and tried to back out, but the same thing seemed to trip her and cause her to fall under the water.

She jumped up and waded to the shore as fast as she could, ever aware of the thing pushing against her legs, as if trying to trip her again. Once she got back out of the lake, she looked back, and saw a large dark shadow on the water surface, though she couldnt see what it was. She leaned forward a bit, to see if she could get a better look, when a white head popped out of the water, spraying her in the face. She recoiled and screamed in shock, falling on her rear as she heard something seemingly laughing at her.

Looking at it, Robin saw what it was. It was a dewgong, female by the looks of it. It seemed to be smiling at her. It sprayed her again, laughing as Robin tried to block it, when the spray stopped suddenly, Robin looked at the waters edge in confusion. The dewgong was gone! She leaned over the edge warily, and saw a saffari ball floating in the water. One of the saffari balls had slipped out of her pack, and caught the dewgong!

Robin shrugged and took the pokeball, though she wasnt quite sure what she was going to do with the pokemon. She sighed and continued on along the water's edge, wondering what else she might find.

-

Robin didnt catch anything else by the time her saffari game ended. She did see a dratini, but only for a moment, and it fled before she could catch it. She returned to the pokemon center, and decided on the nicknames of her female dewgong and lapras.

"Ok, you are Aurora." Robin said to the dewgong, latching the black collar onto it. The dewgong happily licked her face, then squirted her with a water gun attack. Ashley laughed at Robin from somewhere behind her, but Robin didnt pay any notice as she wiped the water from her face, and returned Aurora to her pokeball. The female lapras was in the pond that Aurora had been in a moment before, the same pond just outside of the pokemon center. Robin nodded to the lapras, who nodded back and lowered her head for the collar.

"I am going to call you Aqua." She said. Aqua murmed happily, and licked Robin lightly. Robin giggled, smiling, and returned Aqua to her pokeball.

"Well, now I need to figure out who I am going to use for my gym battle with Koga, and then go and train." She said. Ashley wished her luck, though her tone was sarcastic, and Robin went to figure out which pokemon to use.

-

Robin shivered slightly on her end of the battlefield. Koga was an...intimidating man.. to say the least. His pokemon were also fairly intimidating themselves. All were poison-type, and the first he sent out was a koffing. Robin had sent out Aero, who still hadnt evolved. Robin wasnt quite sure what would work on a poison-type, but she tried her best, as did Aero. Aero was initially victorious, but lost to Koga's muk.

"Zeke, let's go!" robin yelled throwing the pokeball. Instead of a drowzee comming from it however, a newly evolved hypno sporting a black collar came forth. Zeke shook his head lightly, and stared unwaveringly at the muk. After a moment's pause, the battle resumed, and Robin noticed Zeke's psychic attacks were having a major effect on Koga's pokemon. Muk fell easily, as did Koga's other koffing. His last muk was a pain however, and Zeke fell to him. Robin relied on Dragon's strength, but he barely won.

Koga had presented her with her new badge, and managed to scare her, though later on Robin suspected he didnt mean to, and sent her on her way. Back at the pokemon center, Robin spent the rest of the day relaxing, as did her pokemon. She had one mishap with Roselite, stepping on the persian's tail by accident, since Robin was so tired when bedtime came around, and she didnt noticed the persian laying there.

Robin had peaceful dreams that night, happy about her latest victory, and what the future may hold in store.

-

The next morning was bright, and the weather was great. After restocking supplies, Robin provided the money of course since everyone elses funds seem to have run short, they headed off to Saffron City, so Robin could finally challange Sabrina to a gym battle.

That morning Robin had taken a look at the eggs, the white one still smaller than the rest, and worrying her, but Robin noticed the biggest one, the dark brown one, looked like it had a small, almost hair-thin crack, just near the top. She shrugged it off, though, and put the white egg in her bag, as Erin took the tan one, and Ashley the largest, dark brown one.

Robin idly wondered as they walked, Allen rejoining her at her side, if the crack in the egg meant it was going to hatch soon, or if she was just seeing things.

-


	10. Chapter 10

The weather was just beautiful. Clear blue skys, temperature just right. It was hard to believe fall was comming soon, followed by winter, as summer was still going strong. Robin could almost not believe she had started her journey early that spring, months ago, as she walked along the path, Ashley behind her some ways, telling her to be carefull since Robin had an egg in her backpack. Day and Allen were leisurely following along, Spark and Roxy racing ahead in joyful play.

Robin was happy herself, since she had five badges, going on her sixth, she was eleven years old, the weather wasnt to cold, even if it was reaching winter, and all of her pokemon were healthy and happy. Absol gave a light murmer, from his place next to Ashley, seemngly agreeing with her, since she and Erin had gotten into an argument. Of what, Robin wasnt quiet sure, she hadnt been paying attention really, though she did catch her name a few times, but when she looked back, she found they werent talking to her.

Robin hummed happily, the tune not really having an ending, just going along as she did, when she noticed in the distance, someone walking towards her. It wasnt long before she could make the person out.

"Daisuke!" She yelled happily, waving her hand high. Daisuke, still to far to talk without yelling, raised his hand and waved back. This outburst from Robin seemed to end the argument between Ashley and Erin, as they both looked ahead curiously.

"Robin, its been a while." Daisuke said when they finally got close enough to talk. They all stopped walking in the middle of the pathway, their pokemon that were out sitting near by.

"Same, how is Magi doing?" Robin asked. Daisuke smiled.

"Great! Hey, instead of just saying that, how 'bout a friendly battle? To see how far we've come?" He asked. Robin nodded enthusiastically.

"Ok! You guys dont mind, do you?" Robin asked Ashley and Erin. They both shook their heads.

"Go ahead, this should be interesting." Ashley said, interested in how the battle might turn out. Robin smiled happily.

"Ok, six on six?" She asked. Daisuke nodded.

"Fine with me." They walked aways from each other then, to give each other enough room for their pokemon battle, before they both pulled out a pokeball, and tossed them in the air.

"Eggy, let's go!"

"C'mon out Aurora!"

A female dewgong wearing a black collar, and a male exeggutor stood now, staring each other down.

"Eggy, Confusion!"

"Aurora, Ice Beam!" The battle started. For the limited amount of time Robin had Aurora, Ashley had to admit the girl trained it well, its speed was superb, thanks to the ice beam turning most of the ground into an arctic wonderland. It seemed to gracefully dance along the ice, its attacks landing one after the other, and only being hit once or twice before Eggy fainted. Aurora had then used an Aurora Beam to break the ice for the next battle, though there were still chunks of it. Both trainers recalled their pokemon, and grabbed another pokeball.

"Magi, let's go!"

"Your turn, Zeke!"

It was a little weird, actually, to see the two pokemon out, facing the trainer that had originally caught them. Magi was pretty shocking in himself.

"Magi evolved?" Robin asked, looking at the alakazam she remembered catching as an abra only a few months prior. Daisuke smiled.

"Yeah, when we traded. I hadnt noticed though till I called him out." Daisuke said. "Now then, Magi! Psychic!"

"Fine, Zeke, Brick break!"

And so began round two. The battle was interesting, since both pokemon seemed to be of equal caliber, not suprising to Ashley, since Robin had trained both at one point, and Ashley couldnt help but think that was why Magi seemed powerfull now. The battle ended in a tie, actually, both pokemon eventually just wearing each other out. Recalling their pokemon, it took a few moments before they decided on their next pokemon.

"King! Let's go!"

"Come on out, Dragon!"

King turned out to be a powerfull looking Nidoking, and it seemed to have the attidute to match, the way it glared at Dragon, seemingly sizing it up. Dragon snorted at it, and before either trainer could react, King charged at Dragon. Dragon saw the attack comming though, and quickly flew up out of the other pokemon's reach just in time.

"What is up with him?" Robin asked as King started growling at Dragon. Daisuke sighed.

"He has temperment issues." Daisuke said.

"Ok. Dragon! Flamethrower!" Robin shouted. Dragon seemed pleased when it bellowed the feirce fire attack, landing dead on King. However, King seemed barely affected.

"King is part ground-type, it will take more than an fire-type attack to beat him. King, Poison Sting!" Daisuke shouted. the battle raged, neither really gaining an edge until Robin figured out that Dragon's Metal Claw attack worked great on King, then the battle shortened considerablly. Dragon roared triumphantly when King finally fainted, and both trainers recalled their pokemon. This time, no time was spent choosing their next pokemon, they just seemed to randomly grab a pokeball and toss them.

Aero came from her pokeball, the pidgeotto flying up high, before comming to hover just above Robin. A fearow came from Daisuke's pokeball, it was a few sizes bigger than a normal fearow, however, and looked pleanty strong.

"Alright Fierce! Ariel Ace!" Daisuke shouted. Robin nodded.

"Aero, Steel Wing!"

Thus the battle started. the two bird pokemon actually turned to be about equal strength, suprisingly. Each moving with a gracefull, fearfull swiftness and attacks that would leave some in awe at their abilities. They were trained well. Eventually though, as Ashley had originally predicted, Aero gained the upper hand, having superior endurance training, and with a final Stell Wing, slammmed Fierce into the ground.

"Fierce!" Daisuke shouted with worry, as he ran over to his pokemon, pokeball in hand. Before Fierce was recalled however, he cast an admiring glance at Aero, and made an endearing call. Aero simpily called back, not returning his sentiments.

Returing to his spot, Fierce now in his pokeball, he pulled out another pokeball.

"Alright, let's go Torrent!" He called out, a large male Blastoise comming from the pokeball. Robin nodded at Roxy.

"C'mon, let's go Roxy!" She said, Roxy running up infront of her, joining the battle. Ashley snickered. Robin had the major advantage in this battle, being that it is water vrs electric. Daisuke seemed to notice this, but still went on the offense.

"Torrent, come on, use Hydro Pump!" He yelled out. Instead of Hydro Pump however, Torrent used bubblebeam at Roxy, who was easily able to dodge the onslaught of bubbles. Robin looked a bit confused.

"Ok, Roxy, Shock Wave!" She called out, Roxy immediatly responding, lighting up the field with its powerfull electric attack.

"Torrent!" Daisuke called out in worry, as the large water pokemon was hit dead on. It obviously did a lot of damage, but Torrent was still standing, and looked ticked, as it let out a fierce hydro pump, ignoring Daisuke's cries. The Hydro Pump hit Roxy dead on, causing instant knockout.

"Roxy!" Robin yelled out, running to her pokemon and picking him up gently. Torrent gave a snort, and Daisuke recalled him. Robin recalled Roxy into his pokeball, before returning to her place.

"Alright, let's go Allen!" She said, Allen perking up and walking infront of her, once told so. Daisuke tossed a pokeball into the air.

"Come on Ghost!" He said, and with a flash, a male gengar was now standing on the field. Robin instantly froze, a look of fear on her face. Ghost instantly seemed to take a liking to poor Robin, and unheeding of his master, and went from Daisuke's side of the battle field, to right infront of Robin, causing the girl's expression to go from a look of fear, to a look of pure terror as Ghost snickered, before pulling the girl's skirt straight up.

"Ghost!" Daisuke yelled, agitated, and emberressed.

Robin simply screamed until the battle was called off, and Ashley smacked the girl once or twice.

-

"I am really sorry about Ghost, honest!" Daisuke apologized for the upteenth time. He had an overload of supplies, so he used them on Robin's pokemon as a small token of apology for the way Ghost had acted. Robin nervously laughed, and smiled.

"It is fine, really!" She said. Ashley looked at her skepticly, knowing the girl probably wasnt, but didnt say anything. Erin seemed a little angry with how Ghost acted, and did at one point start yelling at Daisuke, a little earlier, but Robin had stopped him, and he now simply stood back, fuming silently. Ashley could understand his anger, but was more mature about handling it. She left a nasty suprise for Daisuke in his backpack without him knowing. Some gooey mulch she had gotten in Fuschia, originally intended for plants, she slipped into his backpack, to teach him a lesson about having his pokemon obey him.

After a few more minutes of Daisuke apologizing, Ashley finally reminded them that she would like to at least be in Lavander Town, before sun fall, and since the route they were taking was faster than Cycling Road, and the route they had taken to get there, she was now pressuring to go.

Daisuke finally said farewell, leaving to go to Cinnibar, and Robin and her group started to head for Lavander Town. Robin started talking of her family, enjoying the fact she might be able to see her mother and father in person.

"All fine and dandy, but I wont go into Lavander Town." Ashley said at one point. Robin asked why, but couldnt get a response, so she dropped the subject. Erin was curious, however, and continued to pester Ashley about the reason endlessly until Robin finally got agitated enough and shut him up herself, using a small electric attack from Roxy, who likewise, was beginning to get annoyed by Erin's constant badgering.

As they walked, Robin kept an eye on Roxy and Spark as they played. She wondered idly if they might have an egg or two, but something in her mind told her they wouldnt. She was a little saddened by the thought, but at the same time, a little glad, since that meant she wouldnt have to take care of anymore eggs for the time being, since she already had three to deal with.

"Holy-! Robin, quick, the egg is hatching!" Ashley said suddenly, the capsule containing the dark brown egg in her arms, and glowing. Robin quickly took the capsule from her, and took the egg out, holding it in awe as the egg grew brighter and brighter. Day and Allen stood infront of her, close to the hatching egg, as finally they started hearding a cracking sound, and the light died down, revieling a large crack on the egg, before a mewling started and the egg began to chip away, reveiling a large, dark brown eevee emerge from the opening on the top. Ashley instantly began searching everyone's bags for a towel as Robin gently pulled the pokemon out from the egg, Day starting to lick the eevee immediatly, along with Allen.

The eevee, as stated before, was large for its age and species, its fur coat darker than any Robin had seen before, but on its head it head small, blond tips on some of its fur, a ring of light brown, almost tan fur around its right eye, and the same shade of light brown, tannish color fur on all four of its paws, making it look almost like it was wearing socks.

"How cute!" Robin said, taking the towel Ashley had held out for her and began drying the mewling eevee. Robin discovered it was male, as she was wiping it down, before giving it to Day for a bit.

"Well, who gets it now?" Ashley asked, since she hadnt been there when Erin and Robin had discussed where the newborns would go.

"We decided I would keep them." Robin said. Ashley nodded.

"You have six pokemon already, it wont be long before you'll have to send one to the ranch." She said. Robin nodded, taking the male eevee from Day who growled lightly at her for doing so.

"Yeah, I talked to my mom about it, back in Fuschia, and she said if I sent them to the ranch, she personally would take care of them, along with the help of some top breeders and poke-caretakers that father is going to hire. I'm not worried." She said. Erin smiled.

"So, what to we name the little guy?" He asked, petting the eevee lightly. The eevee snuggled close to Robin, opening its eyes slightly, looking up at Robin with blue eyes.

"Hmm. I'm gunna call you, Tabris!" She said, smiling down at the eevee. Tabris yawned, and snuggled closer, before falling asleep. Day and Allen crowded around Robin's legs, eager to see their newborn child. Ashley patted Robin on the head, before walking ahead a bit.

"Come on, or it will get dark soon!" She said. Robin and Erin both laughed before following her.

-

It was near sunset by the time the group reached the outskirts of what looked like a ranch, and was confirmed to be Robin's personal pokeranch, when one of the workers ran up, a smile on their face, thought they had a few bandages on their arms, obviously from mishandling Ratty. Robin asked for a room to be prepaired for Ashley, and that Erin and she were going to continue on ahead to Lavander Town, as arranged previously by the two girls prior to reaching the ranch. Robin took a few moments though, to visit her pokemon, and switch Aurora for Metami, figuring Metami would be a better choice for battling Sabrina.

Afterwords, Erin and Robin continued on to Lavander Town, Robin humming softly, and happily, that she was going to see her family again.

-

-

--

-

-

I am still allowing people to Submit OCs for the fanfic, just remember to PM me that you want to, and I will send you the outline you need for it.

Chapter took long due to school issues (finals are this week, wish me luck!)


	11. Chapter 11

The town was, unsuprisingly, quiet when Robin and Erin entered Lavender Town. Robin instantly made a beeline towards some houses, the larger kind of houses.

"You're parents really are rich!" Erin said, in front of Mary's home. It turned out the girl lived in a two story mansion like house, gate, and all.

"My parents are the head priests of the Pokemon Tower. They are rich becouse of that." Robin said, opening the gate, and glancing around nervously. Erin watched her for a moment, wondering why, before she squeecked, and hid behind him as a haunter floated by. The whole mansion was crawling with ghost pokemon, Erin found, as he led the girl to the front door. He froze there, unsure if he should just walk in, or knock, until Robin walking up to the door, and opened it, not caring to knock at all. Then again, it was her house. Inside was a bit less grand than what he expected. Erin expected a chandelier, some gold plated walls, or pillars, fancy art, fancy nude statues, ect. Walking in to the house, there was no chandelier, and honestly, he couldnt even see what was making the light in the house, There were a few expensive looking decorations, small statues of pokemon, some tables and benches, but otherwise, it seemed that despite their wealth, Robin's family lived quiet modestly. No wonder the girl got upset tha the used her card to buy comics a while back, it seemed like her parents taught her conservation and penny-pinching.

"Mom, Dad? You home?" Robin called out. Erin had the feeling they might not hear her, but he was proven wrong when a beautiful woman came bounding down the hallway, heading straight for Robin.

"Mommy!" Robin said, hugging the woman. Erin was shocked really. Robin was cute, it was hard not the think of the girl as 'cute', but her mother was just stunning! Hard to believe Robin came from her, honestly. You'd think she'd be prettier if she had, but then, Robin's own beauty may not show for a few more years, since the girl was only eleven.

"Pumpkin! I missed you soooo much!" Her mother said, planting kiss upon kiss on the poor brunnette's face and head. Erin wondered how Robin didnt feel uncomfortable, since the girl looked perfectly at home with her mother doing that to her. If Erin's mother had attempted to do that to him, he would have been trying to run away. He looked up at the stairs, to see an impressive man walking down, and wondered if he might have made a mistake comming here now. The man looked at Erin with a cold gaze, his eyes a steely gray. Erin gulped.

"Papa!" Robin said, running from the woman, her mother, to the man to who was currently scaring the crap put of Erin with his unyielding, cold gaze. The man softened, and instantly went from scary potential death, to warm pocket of sunshine as he lifted Robin up high, causing the girl to shout and give happy giggles in respons.

"Robin! I missed you so much!" The man, her father said. Erin wondered how Robin didnt find him intimidating, but with the way he acted around his daughter, Erin assumed it was easy for her to get over his scary appearance, if she found it scary at all.

"And who is this?" Robin's mother asked, looking at Erin. Erin looked at the woman, unable to answer, his voice caught in his throat. He didnt want to say anything that might get him in trouble, and he couldnt think of anything that wouldnt at the moment.

"This is Erin, he's a friend who is traveling with me." Robin said, her father putting her down on the ground. Standing upright, Erin wondered how two tall people like her parents could have produced something so small, since Erin just realized, Robin had to be at least 4' 7'', maybe an inch or two off, while both her parents looked to be at least 6 feet tall. It was kinda weird, the height diffrence.

"Really, traveling with my daughter?" Her father loomed over Erin omonously. Erin almost wet himself from fear. How could Robin live with such a guy?!?

"You havent done anything _inappropriate _to my daughter, have you?" Robin's father asked, grabbing the front of Erin's shirt.

"N-no." Erin's voice was small and filled with fear. He felt like he would pass out at any second.

"Papa, leave Erin alone!" Robin said suddenly, and thankfully, her father backed off. Erin mentally promised himself that he would buy Robin as many sweets and chocolates as possible when they got to Saffron City. It was weird, watching the girl with her parents, it made Erin uneasy for some reason.

"Well, Erin, it is nice of you to travel with out daughter. I am Sakuya." Robin's mother said. Erin bowed slightly to her, and to her husband, who introduced himself as Jaques.

"Also, Robin, your sister is in town, you should go say high to her before you leave." Jaques said. Robin nodded, and motioned for Erin to follow her out.

"It was great seeing you again!" She said. She stopped, for a moment, when her mother grabbed her shoulder, and held out a package for her to have. Erin couldnt see what it was, but it wasnt that big, maybe the size of her pokedex. Sakuya gave her daughter a quick kiss on the forehead, and the two departed their home.

"That was fast." Erin said, a little nervous from his experiance with Robin's father.

"If we stayed much longer, Papa might have gotten unpleasent, and Mama would have started asking emberressing questions. Plus, I wanna catch my big sister before she leaves town." Robin said. Erin could agree with her, somewhat. He looked around as he followed her, wondering how the girl knew where she was going, since after a few minutes, he was completely lost, but Robin seemed to know exactly where she was going, and soon they were in front of a pokemon center. Erin noticed for the first time that she was on a pokenav, and guessed that was what her mother had given her back at their home.

"Hey, Erin, come here for a sec." Robin said. Erin looked at her, and walked a few paces so he was now only two feet in front of her. They were waiting outside the pokemon center, for her sister, presumabley.

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you some things before you meet my sister, she is comming now." Robin started. She paused a moment, as if unsure if she could continue, before sighing.

"First off, my sister is married, so please don't ogle, or druel over her."

"Why would I-"

"Second, my sister has a rather strange collection of pokemon." Robin said, cutting him off, "What I mean is, it isnt that she has particularly rare pokemon, but she has made it pretty much her life's mission to take in abused, abandoned, and odd pokemon. Shinies are included. Becouse of this, the last time she counted how many pokemon she had, she had well around thre hundred."

"Woah!"

"Yeah, hence why she actually has an adoption agency. Anyway, the reason I am telling you this, is to tell you not to stare at ANY of her pokemon simply becouse it looks diffrent from the norm of its' species."

"Got it, anything else?"

"Yeah, whatever you do, don't say ANYTHING about the way she dresses, or about her pokemon." Robin said. Erin was just about to ask what she meant, when the girl suddenly gave a happy cry, and ran into the open arms of a woman. Erin was speechless. He thought her mother was lovely, well, so was her sister.

Long chesnut brown hair was pulled into a ponytail that was pulled over her shoulder, emerald eyes, and a heart-shaped face. It was like looking at what Robin could be if she took care of her appearance in about eight, nine, or ten years. Erin wasnt sure how to react at first, and just stared at her. Now he realized what Robin had meant about her sister's clothes, the woman was wearing a kimono, and not just any kimono, a finely made earthy shaded kinomo. Browns, tans, and Erin even saw a few golds, along with an autumn leaf print on the bottom and sleeves.

"So, is this your friend?" The woman asked. Erin just stared at her.

"Yes, this is Erin. Ashley didnt want to come into town, so she is gunna join us after we leave town." Robin said. The woman chuckled.

"Well, that sounds fun! So Robin, how have you been?" Erin felt like a third wheel as Robin began describing recent events, and what not.

"Well, you must be a good trainer by now. How about a battle?" Her sister asked. During their conversation, Erin learned her sister's name was Mary, as he never heard her refranced by name before, only as 'sister' Robin looked at her wide eyed.

"Really? But you've been a trainer a lot longer than me." Robin said. Mary laughed.

"So? All the better! You can face a seasoned trainer that isnt a gym leader. Come on, it will be fun, and you know it!" She said. Robin thought for a moment, before nodding.

"Alright, six on six?"

"Sure!"

-

Erin now understood what Robin meant when she said Mary had some 'strange' pokemon. He also found, that Mary was a far better trainer than Robin. Mary used only one pokemon, a vaporeon, against all six of Robin's pokemon, and the vaporeon didnt even break a sweat.

The vaporeon, appropriately named Amethyst, was definately rare, and unique. Its face, and front paws, all the way up to the elbows were pure white, its webs a clear crystal blue, and the rest of it was a pretty amethyst color. It was also able to take out every pokemon in Robin's team, Roxy and Allen included. Robin seemed a bit bumbed at the end of the battle, but quickly recovered.

"You're way strong Big Sister!" It was a little weird, seeing Robin admire and look up to someone like that. Erin had the creeping suspision that Ashley wouldnt have liked it, and he decided not to tell her.

Mary and Robin talked some more, Mary at some point putting her own number in Robin's pokenav, before they decided it was time to depart. With a farewell hug, Mary departed for Fuschia City, as she was going to meet Solomon there, and Robin and Erin went to the pokemon center, to heal Robin's pokemon before contacting Ashley to meet them outside of Lavander Town, as they were going to head out.

-

"I might end up killing that little fuzz ball." Ashley said, trying to get Tabris off of her leg. For some unknown reason, Tabris had taken a liking to Ashley's leg, or rather, her pants, and seemed to like chewing on them. Tabris was originally going to stay at Robin's ranch, but the eevee kept causing an uproar whenever they tried to leave him behind, so he got to come along. Officially he was Robin's pokemon, but Ashley was carrying his pokeball, as Robin was only allowed to have six at one time, and she didnt want to leave one behind. Plus, Ashley had only had about four pokemon, so she could have another one.

Robin giggled, but picked Tabris up, content in having something to carry once again. Tabris made fast work of beginning to nip at anything he could.

"Eek!" Robin held him out, not wanting to be bit anymore, and Ashley finally pulled out his pokeball.

"Come on, back inside you." She said, recalling the hyper eevee. Robin sighed, and thanked Ashley, wondering slightly if Tabris would ever calm down enough for her to use.

-

Erin was a man of his word, but wondered how much Robin could really eat. True to himself, once they reached Saffron, he told Robin he was going to buy her as much sweets as she could eat, and took her to a local sweets store. It was like he set loose a child in a candy store, when technically, he had. She wanted pretty much everything, and Erin couldnt say no. He wondered how she was going to eat everything she got, and wondered how she was gunna stay skinny after she had. When he brought that particular subject up, Robin hit him though, so he stopped caring.

-

-

-

--

-

-

Before people ask: If you want a unique pokemon, such as one like Amethyist (you know, one with a unique coloring) You can only have ONE in your team, and no more than ONE. Some exceptions to this rule are Robin herself (she gains three unique eevees) Ashley (she gets two, a uniqe Absol, and a unique Jolteon) and Mary (who, due to her proffesion, and ownership of an adoption/rescue agency, comes into contact and ownership of these kinds of pokemon with frequency)


	12. Chapter 12

Robin streatched her arms as she walked through Saffron City. She planned to challenge the gym leader tomarrow, and take today to train some, and rest. Ashley had disappeared again, and Erin was just relaxing at the pokemon center.

Robin herself was bored now. Only Tabris had hatched and the male eevee had pretty much permemently latched himself to Ashley's pants as if he was in love. The other two eggs havent hatched yet, but Robin was hopeful, as she had the small white one in her pack with her at the moment.

She rounded a courner to see some trainers battling in an open area, similar to how it was back in Ceruleun City. There were pleanty of battles already going on, and some people watched, some waited their turn for a battle. Curious, Robin walked over to see if perhaps she could get some training in.

Everyone seemed to be watching a particular battle going on, between two trainers. It was two boys, not much older than her. One of them, the one obviously losing the battle, was a teen, probably fifteen, with black hair and brown eyes. His Cubone was having difficulty getting the upper hand with the other trainer's pokemon. The other trainer caught Robin's attention immediately.

He was about twelve, hair that was a startling white in comparison to his clothes, which consisted of a black, denim vest, black denim pants, and black boots. His eyes were a deep brown. His hair reached to just past his shoulders, and the way he held him self gave off an air of superiority, as if he might be from some well-off family.

Robin felt her face grow warm from looking at him, which was odd for her, since she normally blushed from emberessment. This would be the first time she blushed due to attraction, and it was an odd feeling to her. His pokemon was something she had only seen in books, on tv, and once back in Fuschia City. It was a Kangaskhan. Robin watched as the battle continued, the kangaskhan, which she learned was named Kahnny, landing a Comet Punch, which knocked out the cubone. The trainer recalled his pokemon, and fled to the pokemon center.

The white-haired trainer recalled Kahnny, and tossed the pokeball in the air a few times, smirking at the crowed, as if daring someone to challenge him. His trail of sight landed on robin, and the two held eye contact for a few moments, before Robin nodded and entered into the small battling area, facing him.

"If you're up for a battle, then so am I!" She said, pulling out Roxy's pokeball from the belt around her waist. The boy smirked at her again, chuckling.

"Eager, arent we? Alright, Beautiful, since I am a gentleman, I'll let you call out your pokemon first." He said. Robin froze, her face growing red from emberressment. Beautiful was not a term nomrally said to her. 'Cute' yes, 'beautiful', no. She froze for a moment, unsure of what to do, before shaking of the emberresment, and calling out Roxy.

"Six on six good with you?" She asked. The boy shrugged.

"How about three on three? I only have five on me, and Kahnny and Emperor need a break." He said, grabbing a pokeball. Robin nodded as he tossed it into the air, the pokeball opening, and with a flash, a male growlithe appeared. It was a shiny growlithe, its golden coat seeming to glitter in the sunlight. Robin gave out a light 'aww' when she saw it.

"By the way, my name is Tsukasa." The boy said. Robin nodded.

"I'm Robin." she said. Tsukasa nodded, then gave an air chuckle.

"Well, lets get started. Legend! Fire Spin!"

"Lets! Roxy, Quick Attack!" Robin shouted. The battle had started.

Robin was shocked at how good a trainer he was. Legend had kept pace with Roxy, in both speed and strength. Robin had to wonder what kind of training Tsukasa gave his pokemon, as Legend went from a flamethrower, to a quick attack, and back to a flamethrower with ease. Roxy was beginning to wear down, but so was Legend.

"Roxy, come on! Thunderbolt!"

"Legend, Fire Blast!" the trainers shouted at one time. The two attacks were feirce, and exploded on impact. When the dust settled, both pokemon had been knocked out.

"Roxy!" Robin shouted, running to the raichu. Roxy murmered as she lifted him slightly, before she smiled and recalled the pokemon back to his pokeball. She noticed Tsukasa had simply recalled his pokemon, and was waiting for her, with another being tossed lightly into the air repeatedly. Robin returned to her spot, and pulled out another pokeball.

"Alright, let's go Allen!"

"Nino! You're up!" The two trainers called out their pokemon, and with a flash, a male jolteon, and a female shiny eevee were on the battle field. By now, people had begun to crowd around to see what was going on.

"Allen, Shock Wave!"

"Nino, Shadow Ball!" And so began round two. Nino, for her size, was pretty fast, though it seemed she had a poor defence. This was something that Allen was able to take advantage of easily, and was soon able to knock her out with a powerfull Shock Wave. Tsukasa recalled his pokemon, as did Robin, and again, Robin noticed Tsukasa didnt offer any words of encouragement or anything to his fallen pokemon. The two pulled out another pokeball, and without a word, tossed them into the air. With a flash, Dragon, and a Mr. Mime stood facing each other.

"And here I thought the little miss might have been an electric type trainer! Oh well, Mime! Psybeam!"

"Dragon! Wing Attack!" Robin shouted, Dragon narrowly missing the psychic attack. Dragon dived at Mime, but suddenly, it let loose a psybeam. Dragon was unable to dodge, and the attack hit him dead on, slamming him into the ground.

"Dragon! You ok?" Robin shouted. Dragon shook his head, and got up, growling a the psychic pokemon. Robin looked over at Tsukasa, a smirk on his face.

"Mime, let's end this shall we?" He said. Robin barely had time to act when another psybeam hit Dragon. The attack was so powerful, that it actually knocked Dragon out. Robin ran to Dragon, giving words of encouragement to him, before recalling him.

She glanced up at Tsukasa, who was praising Mime, before recalling his pokemon.

"Don't you praise all of your pokemon, even if they lose? She asked. Tsukasa looked up at her, smirking.

"Why praise a loser?" He said, walking up to her. Robin took a step back when he got to close, but he simply smirked at her, gently running some of her hair in his fingers.

"Get away." Robin said. She blushed lightly when he got closer.

"Congradulations, you are the first person to beat me." He said, and then did something Robin never expected.

He kissed her on the mouth.

-

Chapter is short, becouse I lost my idea that I was going with (actually, Im just having trouble making/finding a character that would help Robin trhough her anger/confusion faze that we'll see in the next chapter)

Oh well, I got it done (hopefully, I will update more often now)


	13. Chapter 13

---

Robin kicked a can, sending it flying as she walked along the street, heading for no place in particular. She grumbled, her voice making angry, though unintelligible sounds, under her breath. Allen walked beside her, rubbing against her from time to time, in hopes of somewhat soothing her agitated state, though it had pretty much no effect.

"Pervert! He was nothing but a wretched pervert!" She hissed. Allen murmured, and rubbed against her again. She sighed, and knelt down to his level, petting his head lightly.

"Ahh. I shouldn't be letting this get to me, huh? Not with a gym battle soon." she said. Allen gave a sound similar to a purr, and licked her face. Robin giggled, and got up.

"Well, this is no mood to go to a gym battle in, so why don't we go see if there is anything fun to do, relax, and then have the gym battle tomorrow" Robin said. Allen nodded his head.

Robin was irritated, but tried to calm down as they walked along the streets, passing shops and restraunts, looking through windows to see items for sale and such. She still felt irritated, and kicked at a stray rock again. Allen gave a worried murmur, when his attention was drawn. Robin didn't pay any attention until she almost walked into someone.

"Ah! Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Robin! It's been a while!" the person cut her off. Robin froze, at the sound of the voice. Somewhat feminine, and somewhat masculine. She looked up, and hugged the person.

"Kohaku! It has been a while!" She said happily. Kohaku was a somewhat tall person, the gender of which was hard to tell unless you made physical contact with their chest, which confirmed that the person was female. Messy brown hair that looked like it possibly wasn't brushed that often, and moss green eyes, it was easy to see the resemblance between Robin and Kohaku.

"How's my favorite cousin?" Kohaku asked, hugging Robin back. Robin giggled, her irritation dying away almost instantly. She backed away slightly, and smiled at her cousin.

"Good I guess. I am off to get my next badge from the gym here, and after that it is to Cinnabar Island for my next gym battle!" Robin said happily. Allen gave a happy murmur and rubbed against her leg. Kohaku laughed, and nodded.

"Well, that is good! It wouldn't do any good if my little cousin wasn't doing well as a trainer!" Kohaku laughed. A man walked up behind her, drawing Robin's attention slightly away from her elder cousin.

"Ah, right, I forgot to give introductions! Robin, this is Midnight, Midnight, this is Robin." Kohaku said, using one gloved hand to gesture between Robin and the elder male.

He was about twelve, maybe, and about five foot, five inches, making him taller than Robin, but shorter than her fifteen year old, baggy boy shirt and pants wearing cousin Kohaku. Tan skin, with mid-back length silver hair with light blue highlights and gold eyes, he was strange. He wore red shorts, a white shirt with a crescent moon on the left sleeve and black sneakers. The outfit and his appearance didn't seem to match just quite, but she nodded respectfully.

"Nice to meet you Midnight." She said. He nodded, not smiling.

"Likewise." He said simply. Kohaku huffed, and then patted Robin on the head.

"So Robin, you going to challenge Sabrina? She is a toughy, those psychic types can be pretty nasty if you don't know how to handle them." Kohaku warned. Robin nodded.

"I know, I'm sure I'll win!" Robin said, brimming with confidence. Kohaku thought for a moment, and pat her on the head again.

"Just be sure that confidence doesn't turn to arrogance, all right?" Kohaku said. Robin looked up at her, confused for a moment, but smiled.

"I'll be fine!" She said, after all, she'd been doing great up to now, what did she have to worry about? Kohaku sighed, and nodded.

"Well, all right. Listen, Midnight and I got to jet. I need to head to the Jhoto region for a bit, and he said he needed to head to Viridian, so I guess this is goodbye for now." Kohaku said, giving Robin a hug, that was returned. Robin beamed up at her.

"Ok! See you later then, Kohaku." She said, and waved goodbye to them as they left.

-

Robin stood outside the gym, taking a deep breath. She had gone to the Pokemon center and had her Pokemon healed, and Metami was now on her shoulder, waiting for the gym match.

"All right, let's go!" Robin said, determined. She walked into the gym, without a second thought. It was darker than she originally thought, and she had heard that this gym leader was an expert with Psychic Pokemon, so she wondered idly if the reason the gym was dark was to help with their psychic powers.

"Hello? I am Robin, from Lavender Town, I've come to challenge the gym leader!" Robin called out. From the other end of the gym, red eyes suddenly glowed, and Robin gave a squeak of surprise The figure walked out, and was relieved to be a Kadabra. A woman came out behind it, and Robin blushed lightly. She was pretty.

"Robin of Lavender Town, I, Sabrina, accept your challenge." The woman said. It was strange, to Robin, that she could hear her so clearly from so far away, especially since it didn't seem that Sabrina had spoken that loud. Granted, the whole gym was creeping her out, so she decided not to dwell on it. She pulled a poke-ball out from the belt, and tossed it in the air, as Sabrina motioned for the Kadabra to go forward.

With a flash, Dragon appeared, puffing out a small flame, and staring at the psychic Pokemon in front of it. Sabrina nodded to Robin, before the kadabra let loose a psychic attack, knocking Dragon from his feet.

"Dragon! Flamethrower!" Robin called, but Dragon barely had time to respond, before the kadabra hit him again, this time with a hypnosis, and knocking him out cold. Robin recalled him, and motioned for Metami to fly out.

"Confusion!" Robin called out, but the attack missed the kadabra, and then suddenly Metami was on the floor, a one-hit KO. Robin recalled Metami, and drew another poke-ball, calling out Zeke.

"Brick Break!" This time, it was a successful hit, but it didn't seem to do a lot of damage, as the kadabra used psychic again.

"Confusion!" Zeke tried, and got a hit again, this time the kadabra stumbled a bit, and started swaying, confused.

"All right, let's get this done, Brick Break!" Robin called. Zeke's attack landed dead center on the kadabra's head, knocking it out. Robin gave a happy call, as Sabrina recalled her kadabra, and then pulled out another poke-ball. With a flash, a Mr. Mime appeared. It was just a normal one, not shiny, but Robin couldn't help but remember Tsukasa, and felt her irritation bubbling.

"Zeke, Brick Break! Followed by Confusion!" Robin called. Zeke's first attack struck, but he was thrown back before he could use confusion. Zeke got up, a bit unsteady, as the Mr. Mime attacked again, and sent him flying past Robin. Robin gave a cry of dismay as Zeke fainted. She recalled him, and with a growl, sent out Roxy.

"Thunder!" Robin called. Roxy let out the electric attack, that did hit. The Mr. Mime looked fairly damaged, but before Robin could call out another attack, it used psybeam, landing a blow to Roxy. It was fairly powerful, as Roxy began to pant as it got up.

"Thunderbolt!" Robin called. Roxy let out a fierce shock, but the Mr. Mime dodged, and let out another psybeam, this time knocking Roxy out. Robin recalled the fallen raichu, and pulled out another poke-ball, calling Allen out.

"Shock Wave!" She called. The attack was so fast, the Mr. Mime couldn't dodge, but that didn't seem to matter, as the attack seemed to do nothing to it. The Mr. Mime used psychic to lift Allen, followed by a Psybeam that easily knocked him out.

Robin felt confused, and a bit lost. She was down to her last Pokemon, and she wasn't exactly sure why she was losing. Weren't all her Pokemon strong enough to overcome something like this? She called out her last Pokemon, Aqua, in desperation.

The lapras looked about, and Robin knew that Aqua would have trouble dodging, if an attack came.

"Ice Beam!" She called. Aqua responded immediately, aiming for the Mr. Mime, and freezing the ground as it tried to hit the psychic Pokemon, but the Mr. Mime had put up a barrier, Reflect, or was it Light Screen, so the Ice Beam couldn't hit it. It used Psybeam, getting a hit on Aqua, but Aqua shrugged it off, barely fazed.

"Water Gun!" Robin called, a bit more energetic, and using Aqua's high defense to her advantage as her Pokemon let out a jet stream of water at the psychic Pokemon The Mr. Mime was hit, but used confusion on Aqua. Aqua kept shaking her head, and when Robin called out her her to use Ice Beam, she accidentally used it on herself, doing sizable damage, as the Mr. Mime took advantage of the opportunity, and used multiple psybeams on Aqua, knocking her out.

Robin recalled Aqua, not quite sure what just happened. She lost, so badly. She looked up at Sabrina, who had recalled her Pokemon and was looking at Robin with a blank expression.

Head hung low, Robin left, felling like crying, and not really understanding how her Pokemon lost.

-

Robin sighed, holding Roxy's poke-ball in her hands. Her legs swung almost limply, as she sat outside the Pokemon center. Night was coming, and she knew she needed to start on dinner soon, but really didn't feel like it.

Erin walked up to her, when she came back, asking her what was wrong, but she handt responded, simply got her Pokemon treated, and then sat outside, thinking.

She lost. Badly. But why? She trained every day, she knew her Pokemon were strong now, not like when she first started out, so why did she suddenly lose so badly? She didn't get it.

The crunch of shoes on ground told her someone was walking up, but she didn't look at the person.

"I heard you lost, and are moping about it."

Somehow, Robin knew it would be Ashley. Robin didn't look up at the slightly older girl, and heard her sigh, agitated.

"Stop moping all ready, we ALL lose sometimes, you cant win every battle!" Ashley's voice sounded agitated, and Robin knew what kind of expression she'd be wearing if she looked up, so she didn't

"I don't get it though, I thought my Pokemon were strong enough. Not to get so dominated like they did." Robin said. She heard Ashley give a sound akin to a growl.

"Get down, and battle me." she heard. Robin looked up, surprised.

"One on one battle, you and me, right now. So. Get. Down." Ashley said, completely serious. Robin put Roxy's ball back to her belt, and hopped down, following Ashley to a small battle area near the Pokemon center.

"One on One, that is all." Ashley said, pulling out a poke-ball. She tossed it into the air, and with a flash, a jolteon appeared. It was a male jolteon, and looked rather strange, with green stripes on its body, and blue stripes on the white tuffs around its neck.

Robin stared at the Pokemon for a moment, not remembering when Ashley got it, but figured it must be new, since she never gave indication of owning a jolteon before, but then, Robin didn't know she had an arcanine before Allen and Day had gone missing either.

"Well?" Ashley called out, irritated. Robin shook her head, and tossed a poke-ball. With a flash, Allen stood before her. He shook his head, and looked from the jolteon, to Robin. Robin gave an encouraging smile, but it didn't seem to reach her eyes. She didn't really feel all that happy anyway.

"Whatever. Jolter, Quick Attack!" Ashley called out, seeming a bit bored. Robin hesitated a moment, as the jolteon, Jolter, dashed faster than she could see.

"A-Allen, Pin Missile!" She called. Allen's fur glowed lightly, as the attack went loose. It hit Jolter, but only seemed to be a mild sting to the other electric type, and didn't slow it down as it rammed into Allen, sending the older jolteon off his feet. Robin gulped.

"Quick Attack!" She called. She heard Ashley call out the same attack, and the two jolteon dashed around, quick as they could, but Jolter was faster, and rammed into Allen, slamming the other Pokemon to the ground again. Allen tried to get up, but found he couldn't

"Allen!" Robin called, running to her Pokemon She couldn't help it at this point, and started crying. She knew Ashley was a more experienced trainer than she was, but she still didn't expect to lose so easily, when the older girl's Pokemon didn't even look winded. Robin saw, from the corner of her eye, that Ashley recalled her Pokemon, but didn't look up as she held onto Allen, crying.

"Learn anything?" Ashley said, standing next to Robin. Robin didn't look up, and didn't speak. She gave a yelp, when Ashley suddenly smacked her in the head. It actually hurt this time, and she rubbed the back of her head, as Ashley squatted down.

"Sometimes, it is good for someone to get beaten. You really needed a beat down anyway." Ashly said. Robin didn't look at her, but she felt her anger level rising.

"I mean, seriously, you were getting a swelled head! How do you think all your opponents must have felt when they lost to you? No trainer wins every battle, so shape up and stop moping! You moping is really creepy!" Ashley all but shouted at her. Robin got up, and was actually really shocked about what she did. She slapped Ashley, as hard as she could. Her hand stung, but she barely registered it.

"So?! You don't have to be such a jerk about it!" Robin yelled back. Ashley seemed to have snapped to.

"You want sympathy, or someone to tell you everything is all chocolate and roses go travel with your damn mother, but that wont make you a good trainer! Good trainers don't get babied through life!" she yelled back. Robin was seething.

"I wasn't asking to be babied! You didn't have to completely humiliate me like this though!" She yelled back. Ashley hit her again, enough to actually knock Robin off her feet.

"Shape up, do you think everyone cares?! Get a grip on reality! You're gonna get beaten down sometimes, it is a fact of life, we ALL LOSE SOMETIMES! The world isn't gonna end just because you lost a battle!" Ashley yelled at her. Robin gritted her teeth, holding her aching cheek from Ashley's slap, glared up at the girl, and without a second thought, launched herself at the older trainer. Ashley let out a gasp of surprise, as Robin tackled her down, and the two ended up in a total brawl.

Their two Pokemon sat side by side, watching as the to hit each other, but decided against helping.

Sometimes, a few punches was really all that someone needed.

-

Robin rubbed her arm, and gave a moan of pain as Nurse Joy bandaged up some of her cuts and scrapes, giving her a rather stern speech about proper behavior, and how unsightly it is for two girls to fight like that. Ashley was getting patched up by a chansey, though she had more scratches and such on her face and arms, since Robin had longer nails, not like either really cared that they were getting lectured, or that they were stinging so bad from multiple bruises, scratches and scrapes.

Robin actually felt a lot better, after the fight. When it had ended, after Nurse Joy had to pull them apart, the two actually started laughing as they were dragged to the Pokemon Center for treatment.

Sure, Ashley was a bit of a jerk, but thinking back on it now, as she winced from whatever disinfectant Nurse Joy was putting on her scrapes, Robin had to admit, Ashley had actually spoken the truth.

Robin smiled at the other girl, who started laughing at her.

"Don't smile when you are covered in bandages from crapes I gave you, it is creepy." Ashley said, even though she was smiling, and have a rather large, thin bandage on her cheek, like Robin, from a scrape on the face when Robin had scratched her.

"Thanks." Robin simple said. Ashley snorted, even though she was smiling.

"What are you thanking me for? Dimwit!" She said. Robin giggled, but didn't respond. Nurse Joy was smiling lightly, not commenting, but knowing.

After all, all friends sometimes fight, and sometimes all friends have to take a few swings at each other to get their points across.

If only it didn't always have to end with them needing medical treatment.

Nurse Joy sighed.

---

-

-

-

This chapter was fun to write, expecially the ending :3

Yeah, things should be smoother from hear on.

I promise to start working on this more (I need to)

Dont all friends, sometimes, just beed to brawl it out with each other? or is that something only guys do? I dunno. Curse living mostly with men my entire life.

Still, it is funny.

Ashley and Robin need a proper battle sometime.

I wonder who would win?

Kasa-neechan (The one who made Ashley) doesnt seem to know either XD

Still, it is a fun thought.


	14. Authors Note

This is just an apology to all my readers out there. Due to certain circumstances, updates will be slow comming. For those curious, though I AM working on them.

The events tht are holding me up are as follows:

Just moved to California

I have no home computer

I am in two different schools

I am working (with a payceck!)

I will update eventually, but it will take time.

Sorry!

xx

To let all Blazing Star readers know, Then ext updates will be, in my mind, rather cruel, and somewhat graphic in their violence (at least, the Coonpaw chapters) We'll also get our first gay kitties, something the main series hints at with subtext, but nothing more. Have fun guessing who is gay (if you get it right, kudos to you!)

To all Journey of a lifetime readers, Robin will get her badge next chapter, and Erin wll probably leave the group. Something bad will also happen to Ashley.

To all Sun and the Sky, Moon and the Star readers, I pomise, a proper lemon (yaoi style) will appear. PLEASE VOTE ON WHO YOU WANT IT TO BE! (the choices are VanitasxVentus or LeonXCloud. VxV is more bondage type though, and will take longer to write)


	15. Chapter 14

Robin whistled happily, holding up her new badge as they rode on Aqua's back through the waters. Ashley kept Spark from falling into the ocean, and Erin was trying not to be sea sick.

"Why couldnt we get a boat again? We have the money!" He whined for another time. Ashley didnt respond, and Robin glared at him.

"I'm not paying fifty bucks a ticket to go to a place when we could get there for free on one of our pokemon. Besides, you'd be sea sick on the boat to!" She responded. Erin didnt respond to her jab, mearly just threw up in the water, and a bit on Aqua's back, causing the water pokemon to turn back and shoot a gush of water at him. Robin giggled, and placed her Marsh Badge in with her other ones.

Her rematch with Sabrina had been great, and challenging. She had barely won, both trainers down to their last pokemon. It was only by a stroke of luck, thanks to Metami's Poinsonpowder that had been used earlier in the match, that Robin had won at all. Robin was very happy about it, and kept humming and whistling to the the point that Ashley was getting annoyed with it.

"Keep humming. That badge'll be in your throat before long." she grumbled out, grabbing Spark just before the electric mouse fell into the water. Robin stopped humming, and smiled at the other girl, before splashing a bit of water with her bare feet, having taken off her shoes a little while ago. She had dressed again in pants, not wanting to wear a skirt while on a wind blowing ocean, with Erin not to far away. Having a boy around, while in the a skirt, with the wind blowing? That was a bad equation.

Roxy jibbered quietly to himself, riding on Aqua's head, excited that they were traveling on the ocean, something that shocked Robin, since the pokemon was so skittish normaly. Robin looked up at him, just as Aqua bounced lightly in the water, having gone over something strange. the sudden jolt caused Robin to slip, sliding off of Aqua's back and into the water.

"Robin!" Robin heard Ashley shout just before her head went under water. Robin felt her heart lurch sickeningly, and then begin to hammer in her chest as she kicked her legs and flailed her arms, trying to find someway to the surface again, and to air. Just as someone grabbed her arms, the heel of her shoe slammed against something, and the water went black as she was pulled out, her clothes stained by whatever was in the water. Ink, Robin guessed as she coughed up the water she had swallowed, Ashley patting her on the back to help her out.

"You OK?" Ashley asked. Robin nodded, seeing Erin with a panicked look on his face, and Robin tried to remember if he knew she couldnt swim yet or not. From his expression, she guessed he didnt know till now. Robin was suddenly thrusted forward by Ashley, however, landing roughly on Aqua's shell, the hard bone-like structure pressing painfully into her stomach when Ashley got on top of her. Robin was just about to give an angry remark, when she noticed how truly panicked Aqua, Roxy, and Spark were, all three yelling at something in the water as Ashley covered her from getting hit by some purple dart like objects. Poison Sting.

"Wha-what?" Robin muttered as she tried to glance at the water, seeing a large blue shape, but unable to see much as Ashley kept her from harm's way.

"Roxy, Thunder!" Robin yelled out, hoping Roxy would attack whatever was in the water. Roxy hesitated, and instead of him, Aqua used an Ice Beam attack, hitting whatever was in the water. A sudden splash sounded, and as Ashley crawled off of Robin, her limbs shaking, Robin looked out in the water, seeing, just below the surface, a Tentacruel, frozen solid by Aqua's attack.

"Ashley, you all right?" Robin practically yelled at the other brunette, gently pulling out some of the Poison Sting darts that had stuck. Ashley gave a small nod, but her face was pale, and a dark rim had started to appear under her eyes. She was posioned by the attack.

"We need to get her to a hospital!" Erin said from behind Robin. Robin just nodded, before telling Aqua to go full speed to Cinnabar Island, and to not slow down or stop for any reason.

xx

When they had landed in Cinnabar, Robin didnt waste a moment, and instantly went to get help, making sure Ashley was all right before she tended to her own needs. The docters at the local hospital said Ashley would be fine in a few days, and would be released from care later that day, so Robin went to the pokemon center to get them a room to share. Erin said he would make his own arrangements after getting some medicine for his sea-sickness that had yet to leave him.

Now on her own, Robin wondered what to do. Since it was getting later in the day, and they hadnt stopped for a meal all day since they headed for Cinnabar, Robin guessed her pokemon, and Ashley's, were hungry. Ashley's pokemon didnt really listen to Robin, but she wasnt using them for battling, just to feed them and make sure they were clean.

With this thought in mind, she found a small area she could use on the island, noting that, despite the renovations to make it more of a standard city, Cinnabar still looked a lot like a place recovering from a volcano eruption. From what she heard though, this was intentional, since most of the buildings and homes were found within caves made by carving out lava rock and such.

She carried her own six pokeballs on her belt that Ashley had given her, and in her hands, Ashley's five pokeballs that she carried. Once settled with enough food out for each pokemon, she let them out of their pokeballs. Her pokemon, Roxy, Allen, Dragon, Aero, Zeke, and Aurora, started eating right away, though Ashley's five pokemon, Absol, Spark, Jolter, Roselite, and a sandslash Robin had never seen before, looked hesitant. Aside from Roselite, each pokemon looked around questioningly, looking for Ashley. Roselite just settled down and lazily started munching on the food given to her as if she didnt actually care for it, and was dreaming of better.

"Ashley's really sick right now, and wont be back till later. I just wanted to feed you guys now, so you wont be starving." Robin explained. Absol gave her a cold look that made Robin shiver, but finally, all of Ashley's pokemon settled down to eat.

"Sorry." Robin muttered, feeling tears prick in her eyes. Of course she felt responsible for Ashley getting hurt, of course she did, but she also knew there wasnt anything she could do about it now. She all ready told the docters to charge Ashley's bill to her card, so Ashley didnt need to worry about the medical bill, and she was taking care of Ashley's pokemon now, while the girl was still in the hospital, but Robin's own grief and regret from the incident made her want to do more.

Robin sighed, her attention suddenly brought up when Spark suddenly jumped on her shoulder, giving some happy cries, while crumbs from the pokefood the electric mouse was eating were still stuck to her mouth and cheeks. Robin giggled, and wiped some of the crumbs away, Spark making even more happy sounding chatter, before leaping off of her and back down to her own food bowl.

Roxy came over and nuzzled the side of her leg, murmering up at her. Dragon nuzzled the side of her face, Aero rested her beak on her knee for a moment, and Aurora splashed a bit of water of Robin's new blue jean pants with a small water gun attack. Robin giggled lightly at this, and tried to wipe off some of the water, when Zeke hugged her, using a small bit of his telekenetic powers to seep into her emotions. Robin felt a little better, smiling warmly at her pokemon.

"Thank you." She said, her pokemon all giving her happy looks. After all, if the trainer is depressed, the pokemon will be to. Aside from Spark, however, Robin didnt get much consolation from them. Absol wouldnt look at her at all, and though Jolter glanced up at her, he remained silent. Roselite was her normal snotty self, so Robin took comfort in that. The sandslash wouldnt look up at her, or respond when she tried talking to it, so Robin just gave up and started snacking on some things she got for herself when she had gone to get new clothes, most of her old ones ruined.

She winced slightly, when her new light blue shirt moved, something on her chest seemed sore. She rubbed there slightly, munching on a sandwich, before, checking to make sure all the pokemon were finished eating, and then returning them to their pokeballs. the sore feeling on her chest didn't go away, though, and actually seemed to get worse, as she walked back to the pokemon center, the sky starting to get darker. She needed to give the pokemon to Nurse Joy before she went to pick up Ashley, but she also worried about the raw, sore feeling on her chest.

xx

"You need to learn how to swim." was the first thing Ashley said when Robin finally got her to the pokemon center, laying her on a bed. Absol, Jolter, and Spark were still out, and almost instantly jumped up onto the bed with their trainer, happy to finally have her back. Robin just giggled nervously, petting Roxy lightly, before getting out a brush and starting to brush his fur. When Roxy jumped off her lap, she sighed, and pulled her hair out of their pigtail style, to get ready for bed. She noticed Ashley staring at her, and gave her a questoning glance.

"You look cuter with your hair down." Ashley commented matter of factly, laying back, flat on her bed. Robin blushed lightly, but smiled, pulling some new pajamas out of her bag, and began taking off her clothes. When she got her shirt off, she looked down at herself for a moment. She notice two very small mounds had formed on her chest. She ran her hands up her chest lightly, confused for a moment.

"Hey, looks like you started growing breasts." Ashley said, looking over at her again. Robin gave her a blank stare, before grapping her pajama shirt and pulling it on, wincing slightly at the raw soreness on her chest.

"Let me guess, chest sore? You need to start wearing a training bra at the least." Ashley said, getting up in a sitting position despite Robin's immediate protest.

"Bra?" Robin asked. Ashley gave her an incredious look.

"You're kidding me right? You remember, you washed one of mine and then asked me about it!" Ashley said, still remembering that little emberressment. That was when she fully knew how sheltered the girl was, when she didnt even know what a bra was.

"Oh yeah, so why would I need a training one?" She asked, her head tilted slightly, green eyes wide. Ashley sighed.

"Becouse, you idiot, those knockers are only gunna get bigger, and you need to get used to wearing them. We should probably get you pads to, just in case you start your period soon. You do know what your period is, right?"

Blank.

"Aw fuck."

xx

Robin felt hot with emberressment as Ashley helped her shift through some training bras at the local clothes store she had been in just the day before. Ashley had tried to explain to her about periods, why they had them, and birth giving, but the explination was far from sugar coated, and Ashley had a rather vulgur way of explaining sex, making Robin still feel emberressed. Added to the fact she had never done this kind of shopping before, and she felt ready to just run out of the store.

"White is best, since you can wear it with pretty much everything, and it normally wont show through. What are you, an A-cup right now? You'll try on one or two of different sizes so we can find yours." Was basically was Ashley was saying, adding a few comments about other kinds of bras, like how the fancier, lacy kinds, despite looking pretty and being rather expensive, were actually uncomfortable, and how, unless you were wearing a thick shirt, or wearing black, you should never wear a black bra. It was just to humiliating to listen to, and Robin was actually greatful when Ashley shoved her to the changing room to try three different bra's on.

all three were white, and each of a different size. She tossed the largest one, able to see right away it would be to big, and then went for the next one, a B-cup. It was to lose, so she took the next one, an A-cup, and that one was a little loose, but fit better, and she knew they wouldnt have a smaller size. Besides that, if Ashley was right, she'd grow into it soon anyway, so she decided she might as well get an A-cup size.

After they had gotten her five pairs, Ashley dragged her to a convenience store and down an isle she had been in a few times when she was younger, but never knew the meaning of till then.

"You're pretty small, and you havent actually had your period yet, so we dont know anything about your flow, so we'll start you off with a regular." Ashley said, getting a small box that was sort of blue and green and had some weird thing she had seen her sister and cousin have before, though she knew her mom used something different that was in a plastic container.

"I'll show you how to use them when we get back to the pokemon center." Ashley said, dragging Robin then to the small pharmacy in the store, and browsing among the different medication.

"Can you swallow pills, or do I need to find a liquid based kind?" She asked. Robin blinked.

"I can swallow pills, but why do I need medicine?" She asked.

"I'm getting you Motrin. I must had left out the part about the potentially painful cramps you'll be getting once your period starts. Some girls are lucky and dont feel any pain, but a majority of us end up feeling cramps, getting moody, all that fun stuff." Ashley said, grabbing a bottle of pills. Robin nodded, and the two went to the cashier to ring them up, the old lady giving them a sympathetic smile.

xx

Robin sat on the beach, Ashley still in the pokemon center, and her pokemon having some fun in the water. She knew Blaine was a fire-type gym leader, so she chose Aqua and Aurora for her gym battle. She debated on using Mole, but decided not to. Along with her on her team were Roxy, Allen, Aero, and Zeke. Aero flew ahead, but all her other pokemon played happily in or near the water. It was strange to Robin, since she had heard somewhere that electric types generally didnt actually like water, but Roxy and Allen were happy as could be, splashing around. Robin stared at Allen for a while, knowing his age would catch up to him soon, and she seriously began to debate whether or not she should keep him on her team anymore, or let him enjoy a leisurely reitrement at her ranch.

She had shaken off the idea, since Allen, though getting on his years, was still fit and eager for battle, always willing to be the first to be called on. She felt bad about switching out Dragon from her team, but she knew he wouldnt do well in a battle against other fire types. She sighed, trying to outline a battle strategy in her mind, despite not knowing what pokemon Blaine actually had when she heard someone walking up towards her, and standing next to her.

She looked up to see a tall man wearing a white suit and hat, carrying a cane and wearing black sunglasses, and having a rather large moustache.

"Evening Miss." the man said, bowing his head to her. Robin nodded back, standing up from the ground, and patting the sand off of the back of her legs and butt.

"Good evening, Sir." she said back. Roxy cannon balled into the ocean water, spraying Allen and Zeke with some water, before running around again.

"These your pokemon?" the man asked, staring out at them. Robin nodded.

"I plan to challange the gym leader, Blaine, tomarrow. I was thinking of training, but then I thought about how little playing they have gotten to do recently, so I decided I'll let them play as much as they wanted today, we'll challange the gym leader tomarrow, and if we dont win, we'll have a training day followed by a playing day, then we'll challange the gym leader again." She said, happy about her little plan. Pokemon needed breaks to play and have fun after all, they were living creatures to. The man nodded, and Robin was sure he was smiling under the large moustache.

"That is a good way to spend your time, training and playing I mean. Most trainers that come to battle me don't spend much time playing with their pokemon anymore. They are to concerned with becoming pokemon masters." the man said. Robin nodded.

"I get that, but it isnt my goal. I understand the allure of being called a pokemon master, but I dont believe it is actually possible to become a pokemon master. Expecially if you can't really connect with your pokemon. My goal is simply to have fun. I'll battle gym leaders along the way, maybe get into contests sometime, or maybe I'll settle down and be a pokemon breeder one day, Im not sure yet. I just wanna travel with my pokemon, see as much as I can, meet many people, and raise pokemon. I don't see the point in trying to be a pokemon master, it is impossible." She said. The man nodded again, and this time, Robin knew she was smiling.

"Then I know you'll do great in all your challanges to come. It was nice talking to you, miss...?"

"Robin Mikoumi, call me Robin, Mr. Blaine." Robin smiled at him. Blaine smiled back, tilting his hat to her.

"It was nice talking to you, Robin. Please, just call me Blaine, I don't wanna think on how old I really am anymore." He laughed. Robin giggled and nodded.

"It was nice talking to you, Blaine, see you in the gym tomarrow." she said. Blaine nodded, before walking back into the town. Robin turned back to watch her pokemon, making sure to call them all in before nightfall so she could get properly rested for the next day.

xx

"Don't lose!" Ashley said to Robin from the bed as Robin left the pokemon center. Robin waved back to the girl, Roxy and Spark on her heals. Robin wasnt sure why Spark was joining her, though Tabris was with Ashley again. Ashley had requested the little eevee soon after Robin had returned from the beach, since Spark seemed to want to go with Robin, and she wanted something more energetic than Absol and Jolter for company.

Robin had made good time by the time she got to the gym, the enterance of which was a metal door to a cave. The inside was sweltering hot, making Robin sweat, and she was glad she was wearing a light t-shirt and a skirt to this battle. Spark instantly made a chirp of complaint, but hopped along ahead of her to the arena, to the rectangle she would stand in. On the other side, Blaine stood, wearing a lab coat, despite the heat and the steam rising from the rocks.

"Welcome, Robin. Are you ready?" He asked. Robin nodded, getting into place, and pushing Spark back a little ways, grabbing her first pokeball. Blaine nodded and tossed his first pokeball at the same time Robin did, and with a flash, both their pokemon stood on the arena. Robin had chosen Aurora for her first pokemon, and Blaine had chosen an arcanine. With the first commands shouted, the battle began.

xx

They were both down to their last pokemon, Robin left with Aqua, who was ready to faint, and Blaine with a Ryhdon. Robin hadnt expected Blaine to use a Rhydon that was so powerfull, when it had knocked out Aurora, Roxy, and Allen with ease. Aero had been tougher, but at that time, Blaine had swiched out to a rapidash. Though Aero knocked it out, Ryhdon quickly finished the tired bird out. Despite Aqua's type advantage over the other pokemon, she was barely holding out, but then, so was the ryhdon. The last move would end the battle, both trainers knew that.

"Aqua, hydro pump!"

"Ryhdon, Horn Drill!"

Aqua let out a vicious jet of water, but it missed Ryhdon as it ran up, dodging nimbly to the side before it could collide, and running head long to Aqua. Just before it could hit her though, Aqua let out another burst of water, slamming into his face and chest, and knocking him back and onto the ground, knocking him out. Aqua laid her head down then, resting, as Robin ran out and hugged her neck, cheering for her victory.

"Well, I've lost. Congradulations to you, Robin Mikoumi of Lavender Town, and allow me to present to you this, the Volcano Badge!" Blaine said when he walked up to the girl, holding out the badge to her. Robin pulled back her hair that was sticking to her head due to the sweat and took the badge from him, jumping a bit due to over excitedness and energy.

"Next, you should head to the final gym leader, Blue, in Viridian City." He said. Robin nodded, remembering passing through the town. If she remembered correctly, the gym leader wasnt in at that time, so she couldnt battle him then. Now she could, but she was at a loss to what type of pokemon he used. She'd have to look it up.

"Come back for a rematch anytime. I havent had this much fun in a battle in a while, expecially one that was such a close knit battle!" Blaine said, laughing. Robin laughed to, before thanking him and recalling Aqua for a well deserved rest.

After leaving the gym, and feeling greatful for the nice, cool breeze, she headed back to the Pokemon center when she saw Erin walking around. She waved to him, calling his name, to get his attention and call him over to her.

"So, did you win or lose your gym battle?" Erin asked when they met up. Robin held up her badge for him to see.

"I won! We'll be heading to Pallet Town once Ashley is well enough, so make sure you're ready then." She said, smiling. Erin looked at her a little hesitently, making her give him a questioning look in return. He scratched the back of his head, as if thinking for the right words to say.

"I wont be joining you this time. I'm staying in Cinnabar for a little while longer." He said. Robin looked crestfallen.

"Why, did I do something to make you mad?" She asked. Erin shook his head.

"No, I just wanna travel on my own for a little while again, instead of with two girls around. I also need to go back and challange some gym leaders I didn't on my first run through the towns, since I was more preoccupide on training them. Don't worry, though, we'll meet up again, I'm sure of it!" He said, smiling at her. Robin frowned, but nodded.

xx

She didnt see Erin the next day, or the day after that. She spent some time looking for him, but she never did see him again. It took about two weeks before Ashley was strong enough to travel on Aqua's back, and by then, Tabris had made himself a permement part of her team.

"You don't mind, right? I mean, technically, he is yours, since Erin didnt want Allen and Day's kids." Ashley had asked when she decided she wanted to keep Tabris for training. Robin had nodded, checking the other two eggs that morning, the larger, sandy brown one feeling warmer than normal.

"I think you'd do a great job training him, and he is really attached to you. Or maybe just your pants, but I think he likes you to!" Robin said, giggling. Ashley gave her a mocking glare, before shaking her leg a bit to get Tabris off of it.

They had prepared to leave for Pallet Town, and then to head to Viridian City next, which would take them at least two weeks, depending on how leisurely they took their time crossing the sea. Robin didn't mind, though. She wasnt rushing it, like some trainers do. She felt better working and going at her own pace. It was best, after all, not to rush life. You live longer then. At least, that was how she saw it.

xx

xxx

xx

Finally an update! Book one will be ending soon (like, one or two more chapters, I think) I purposfully made this as long as I could becouse I felt sad about not updating in so long (A lot of shit happened, as I am sure you know all ready from my previous update)

Next chapter she at least meets Blue (I dunno if she'll battle him yet. Maybe)

Erin left the group (he'll make a re-appearnce in Jhoto. Maybe. I dunno. We'll see)

'The Talk' Ashley had was hilarious. I originally was gunna have it show her actually trying to explain this stuff to her, but I couldnt make it funny enough/work out well enough and keep the story going without getting Writer's Block, so I scratched the idea and just had mentions to it.

The 'Bra Incident' is just a joke from way back when I started the fanfic, I made a small joke comic about how Robin was packing their stuff and found Ashley's bra. I dunno if the event was ever in the story or not, or if I ever even uploaded the comic on my deviantart account, but I still remember it was funny. It must be interesting to Robin to be a pettanko herself, and to be traveling with a girl that has DD sized breasts (at least, that is how they seemed to look when Kasa-neechan draws her. I still think it is creepy to imagine a 10/11 year old with huge breasts)

Im not upping the rating on this simply becouse I didnt really detail anything about Robin touching her chest (and any girl should know what Ashley was talking about, and what that 'soreness' -for lack of a better word- Robin felt. We all go through it when we first start needing a training bra)

If anyone makes any comments about Robin undressing/touching her chest/ anything to do with the dressing scene, I will officially call you a Pedo, and a Perv. She is 11, remember that. (Ironically, I have her designed all the way up to 18 -when she is in sinnoh- and she still doesnt have much of a chest -a B-cup at most- ) I just can't think of Robin ever being really that busty. It clashes with her character to much (ironic, since her mother and older sister are busty. Her cousin, Kokaku, isnt though. Kohaku is gunna be redesigned though. And she'll appear as a temporary traveling companion for the first chapter or two int he next book)

PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 15 END

Robin smiled as Pallet Town's harbor came into view. Soon she would be going to Viridian City for her final gym battle, before heading to the Elite Four. Roxy gripped her leg, staring down at the water, and some of the Pokémon that came close to the surface.

Ashley gave a grunt, rolling her shoulders, before grabbing onto Spark's tail to keep the Pikachu from going to close to the water.

"Blue will be incredibly challenging." Ashley said, pulling Spark into her lap. There was more room on Aqua's back now that Erin was no longer in their group. Robin had felt a mix of relief and sadness at his leaving, but respected his decision.

"I know, I'll take my strongest team when I go." She said, still having her team firmly in mind. She decided against picking type advantages this time, and didn't look up what team he had, simply contenting herself to using Dragon, Aqua, Aero, Zeke, Allen, and Roxy.

Robin felt happy. She wasn't sure why, as they finally landed in Pallet Town, but she felt incredibly happy. Maybe it was because things seemed so cheery, but she wasn't sure herself.

Pallet Town was just as it was when she first arrived so long ago, bright, clear weather, and the people seemed happy. Robin and Ashley decided to check their pokedex's with Professor Oak first, then rest at the Pokémon Center before heading to Viridian city.

Professor Oak's lab was still the same, homely, and with large courtyards with various Pokémon running about in areas, all that belonged to other trainers who didn't have a ranch like Robin's family.

An assistant helped them when they entered, asking to see Prof. Oak, and let them rest in a waiting area that had also been the lab where Robin had received Dragon so long ago.

Three pokeballs waited on the table again, and Robin was sure it meant some new trainers were going to start their journeys soon. Who would choose Charmander, Squirtle, or Bulbasaur? Robin didn't know, but she would like to meet them.

Both girls looked up when Prof. Oak walked in, followed by three children, all ten, and ready to start their adventures.

"Sorry, Robin, Ashley, I will be with you in a moment after I help these three choose their first Pokémon." Prof. Oak said, nodding politely to them, and smiling. Robin nodded back, and felt a slight thrill when she saw the awed looks Roxy got from the younger trainers.

Prof. Oak grabbed the three pokeballs and called the three Pokémon onto the desk, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander. Robin noted that this time, the Bulbasaur and Charmander were female.

"All right, as upcoming trainers, you will require a Pokémon license, a pokedex, and a starter Pokémon. You have all ready been given your license, and now, you will receive your starter Pokémon and pokedex. Please take your time in choosing, and no fighting!" He said, stepping back and letting the three new trainers choose.

Robin watched as they looked over the Pokémon. It was two girls and a boy, and as she watched, she noticed the boy took a keen interest in the Squirtle.

One of the girls stepped forward. She was a pretty blond with naturally curvy hair and bright green eyes. Her clothes and mannerisms seemed to suggest she was from a very wealthy family and never went without.

She stepped in front of the Charmander, looking it over again before nodding.

"I want this Charmander." She said to Prof. Oak. Prof. Oak nodded, getting her six pokeballs, one for the Charmander, and five more to start her off, along with a pokedex.

"Do you plan to nickname it, Ms. Esmeralda?" He asked politely. Esmeralda nodded her head.

"Yes, this Charmander shall be known as Garnet." She said with full confidence. The Charmander, Garnet, gave a happy, but shy murmur, as the girl recalled it to its pokeball.

The other girl stepped forward this time, practically the total opposite of the sophisticated and elegant Esmeralda. She was a tall girl, her hair dyed a deep purple that almost look black. Cut short, but her bangs were long, covering one eye completely, and almost covering the other. Her clothes were dark colored, and boyish. She looked tough.

She stood in front of the Bulbasaur, petting its head gently with gloved hands.

"Her name will be Gaia." She said simply. Prof. Oak nodded, getting her the pokeballs and pokedex.

The last Pokémon looked hopefully at the boy, and Robin knew he would choose it. As the boy stepped forward, picking up the Squirtle, she couldn't help but think he looked kind of cute. His hair was green, and he had a cowlick, and his eyes were a bright, yet warm brown. His clothes were simple, and made to be easy to move around in. He chose wisely in that area. Prof. Oak got him some pokeballs and a pokedex.

"Good choice, Mr. Tyler. Take good care of your Pokémon, all of you." He said. The two girls nodded their heads, ready to leave and start on their journeys. Tyler stayed behind a bit, recalling his Squirtle, whom Robin heard him name Flood, to its pokeball.

He looked at Robin and Ashley with a bright smile, and Robin smiled back.

"Now, Ms. Robin and Ms. Ashley, what can I help you with?" Prof. Oak asked, leaving the boy to his own devices. Robin saw the boy leave, looking at his pokedex.

"We wanted to get our pokedexs checked, and updated. I plan to go to Jhoto soon after I challenge the Viridian City Gym leader, so I wanted to update my pokedex now." Robin explained. Ashley nodded, not having the exact same reasons, but close enough to them. Prof. Oak smiled and nodded, holding out his hands.

"Well, let me see them then." He said. Robin and Ashley handed over their pokedexs, and waited as Prof. Oak installed some new software and checked their current information. He smiled at them as he handed the devices back.

"You are both doing well, and hopefully you will do better in the future as well. Let me know if you need anything." He said. Robin and Ashley gave their thanks, taking their leave of Prof. Oak's lab.

Outside, Robin bumped into someone just as she walked out.

"Oh! Sorry!" The person said, and Robin looked to see it was the new trainer, Tyler. He gave her a sheepish grin, his Squirtle, Flood, standing in front of him.

"I didn't mean to stand here, but Flood was being a little difficult." He explained, stepping out of the way, and letting Robin and Ashley step fully out of the building.

Robin nodded, looking down at Flood with a smile.

"So today is your first day as a trainer?" She asked Tyler. Tyler gave her a toothy grin.

"Not really, though Flood is my technical starter. I actually all ready have a Mankey and a Ratatta." He said, pulling out two pokeballs he had attached to his belt. Robin nodded.

"So, you two are trainers as well?" He asked. Robin nodded, recalling Roxy to his pokeball.

"Yup, been a trainer for almost a year now, actually. My starter was a Charmander." She said. Ashley shrugged.

"I've been a trainer for a while now, longer than Robin here. My starter was my Absol, though it technically was also a Bulbasaur." She said. Tyler nodded, smiling at the both of them.

"Where you headed now?" He asked.

"Viridian City. I need to challenge the gym leader there. First we are gunna stay the night at the local Pokémon center though." Robin said. Tyler nodded, as if thinking.

"Mind if I tag along until you get to Viridian City? Those other two girls were a little… scary." He said sheepishly. Robin nodded, looking over at Ashley, who shrugged.

"Sure." She said. Tyler gave her a big smile, and Robin couldn't help but think he was pretty cute, what with his childish, round, almost feminine face and all.

They headed to the Pokémon Center after that, and Robin noted that the one in Pallet Town was never really busy, this night was certainly no exception. She thought it was due to the fact that trainers never really came to Pallet Town unless they were passing through to Viridian from Cinnabar, or they were coming to get their starter Pokémon.

The lobby of the Pokémon Center was basically barren aside from the nurse and the two women she was talking to. All three looked up as the three trainers came inside.

"Good evening! Need any assistance?" the nurse asked as Robin and her group walked up. She pulled out her six pokeballs, handing them to the nurse.

"A room for three for the night, and some care for my Pokémon please." She said, smiling sweetly up at the nurse. The nurse nodded, taking all three trainer's Pokémon and a key to a room for the night.

"Are you going to challenge the gym leader in Viridian?" One of the women, a pretty brunette, asked. Robin nodded.

"Yup, then I'll go challenge the Elite Four, ma'am." She said respectfully. The women laughed, and smiled warmly at them.

"I am Daisy, the gym leader of Viridian City's sister." The woman said, introducing herself. The other woman nodded.

"Call me Mrs. Rutilus. My son, Red, is the best friend to Blue, Daisy's brother. He was the champion of Kanto for a while as well." She said, pride showing in her eyes. Robin nodded.

"Where is Red now?" She asked. If he was once champion, he would be a strong trainer. She'd like to battle him some day. Mrs. Rutilus looked sad for a moment, before smiling again.

"I don't know. He never calls, but I hear he is in Jhoto right now. If you see him on your travels, please let him know I am worried about him, and I still love him." She said. Robin, Ashley, and Tyler nodded, each promising to relay her message if they met him, before the two women departed.

When they had eaten and got into their rooms, changing into their pajamas, Tyler decided to start up a conversation.

"So where are you all from?" He asked.

"Lavender Town, my parents are the head Priest and Priestess of Pokémon Tower." She said. Tyler gave her a wide eyed awed look.

"Wow, I bet you have all kinds of powerful ghost and psychic Pokémon then!" He said. Robin shook her head violently, getting up on the top bunk, above Ashley.

"No, ghost Pokémon terrify me, and I only have one psychic Pokémon, my Hypno, called Zeke." She said.

"Not surprising I guess. Can't judge a person by their family. I come from Cerulean City myself, my family all major musical people and all that. I never really had the talent, though, and preferred Pokémon battling." He explained. Robin and Ashley nodded.

"So what about you, Ms. Ashley?" Tyler asked. Robin was curious to, but didn't voice this curiosity.

"I was born here in Kanto, which is all you need to know." She said. Tyler pouted.

"Come on, don't you have any brothers or sisters? Can't you tell us that at least?" He asked. Robin looked down at Ashley with a smile on her face. Ashley looked irritated.

"I know I have two brothers, but I don't really remember them clearly. Now stop asking." She said. Tyler gave up after that and started talking to Robin again.

"So, how did your parents meet? Do you have any siblings?" He asked. Robin giggled, and nodded.

"I have two siblings, an older brother and sister. Mary and Michael. Mary is currently engaged to a man named Solomon who she traveled with on her Pokémon journey. Last time I talked to my mom, I heard my brother got a girlfriend as well." She said, thinking.

"As for when my mom and dad met, I think it was thanks to my aunt on my dad's side. She was an aspiring singer, and had met my mom during her time at an expensive academy. The two had become good friends, and thanks to that, my mom and dad met." She said. Tyler nodded, clearly interested.

"I don't have any siblings myself, just a bunch of cousins. My mom and dad met in their musical arts school." He said simply.

"Do you have any cousins? I have too many to count myself." He smiled. Robin nodded.

"Yes, I have four cousins, actually. Three on my mom's side that I haven't met, and one on my dad's side. The one on my dad's side is a girl named Kohaku. Mom doesn't like it when I talk to her though. She keeps saying Kohaku is something called a stoner." She said, clearly confused by what the word meant. Ashley and Tyler didn't feel the need to tell her.

"So your older sister is engaged? What is her fiancée like?" He asked.

"Yeah, Solomon is really nice. I remember when I was younger and he'd play with me. He is really in love with my sister to. I've never seen a happier couple." She said. They kept talking until Ashley finally told them it was time for lights out, and then, finally, Robin and Tyler went to bed.

Robin's dreams that night were filled with memories of her family, and an ache that she couldn't identify.

X

"So you don't have your father's last name?" Tyler asked, still quizzing Robin as they walked towards Viridian City. Robin shook her head, and saw that this time, Ashley looked interested.

"Mikoumi is my mother's maiden name, and my father's last name is Alestier. When my mom was pregnant with me, my mom and dad got into this huge fight over something, and ended up getting a divorce. They got back together when I was about four years old, but I still keep my mom's maiden name." Robin said. Ashley thought on how that was a good thing. Robin Mikoumi sounded a lot better than Robin Alestier to her.

Tyler had been training as they went along as well. He was doing well, but Robin wondered how long it would take him to evolve his Pokémon.

Tyler was able to catch another Pokémon, a Caterpie that he named Bugsbee, before they set up camp for the night.

Tyler kept talking, all through the day, about anything and everything, and barely stopped unless Ashley got particularly annoyed. He tried to keep the conversation away from any subjects that would trigger Ashley's temper, but sometimes failed.

He talked a lot with Robin about Pokémon in general as well, their favorite types, and favorite Pokémon in general. He asked Robin why she caught the Pokémon she did, why she traded some Pokémon, and why she was carrying two eggs with her.

She answered his questions to the best of her ability, but even her patience was wearing thin by the time they decided to rest for the night.

"No more questions for now, ok?" She asked him as she started setting up for dinner. Tyler looked like he was about to ask another question when he was stopped by the look given to him by Ashley.

"Let's limit you to ten questions per day, alright." she said, rather than asked. Tyler pouted, but kept his mouth shut as Robin sighed and began making dinner.

"Your bag is glowing." Tyler suddenly said, looking at Robin's bag. Ashley and Robin turned to look, and indeed, a glowing light was coming from inside. Robin set down her cooking utensils and hurriedly opened the bag, looking in and seeing that one of the eggs had begun a light glow. Cracks began to form on it, along with the light mewling sounds coming from inside. Robin hurriedly pulled the egg all the way out, staring at the egg as it chipped and cracked until a hole had formed, and a small sandy yellow paw poked out, followed by one that looked like it had been dipped in chocolate.

Robin helped the Pokémon out of the egg, an eevee, like Tabris. Ashley called Tabris out to meet his new sibling as Robin cleaned the baby Pokémon off.

The eevee was female, and mostly a sandy yellow color. One of her front paws was a dark brown, as if she had dipped it in chocolate, along with a few brown flecks on her flank, over her nose and cheeks like freckles, and her ears had brown tips to them as well.

The female eevee opened her eyes to reveal bright green eyes, wide, and innocent looking.

"She is sooo cute!" Tyler said, staring at the eevee in amazement as Robin flecked some left over goo and egg shell off her lap, placing the eevee on her lap then so that Tabris could get a better look.

"I'll name her Amare." Robin said, petting the female eevee. Amare gave her a light cooning sound, mewling in happiness, and wonder as she looked at her brother. Tabris gave a happy mewl, licking his sister, before trying to leap up on Robin's lap, only to be stopped by Ashley.

"Welcome to the family, Amare." Robin said to the eevee. Amare yawned, before resting her head on Robin's hand, content to sleep.

X

They reached Viridian City two days later. Robin trained Amare a little in that time, but not enough for a gym battle, so she let Ashley take care of Amare while she walked around the city, looking for a place where trainers were battling so she could train.

She found such an area in a local park, several trainers all ready battling. She looked for one that wasn't battling anyone yet, and challenged them.

She had just won her third battle when she was challenged by someone else. He was a tall man, older than her, with messy looking brown hair and blue eyes.

"So, how 'bout it?" He asked. Robin nodded, calling out Aero. The man nodded, and called out his Pokémon, also a Pidgeot.

"Wing Attack!"

"Steel Wing!"

The battle was long, and ended with Aero fainting. Robin decided not to call on her other Pokémon and end the battle there. They were all probably tired. The man smiled at her, holding out his hand.

"Nice battle. I hope you do even better in your gym battle." He said. Robin nodded, smiling.

"Thanks. But how..?"

"You're here to challenge the gym leader right? Guess who you are looking at." He said. Robin stared at him, dumbfounded for a moment, before she nodded her head.

"S-sorry, I didn't-"

"Don't worry about it. I haven't been gym leader for long, so it isn't to strange that you wouldn't know me yet. I'm Blue." He said. Robin nodded, feeling stupid, but tried to shake the feeling off.

"Nice to meet you." She said, a little worried. Blue nodded to her.

"Well, I need to go back to the gym now. I look forward to our official battle." He said. Robin waved to him as he left, wondering how she couldn't have noticed he was the gym leader for Viridian City.

X

Robin had challenged Blue the next day after having a good nights rest. Tyler had left that day as well, heading to Viridian Forest, and then Pewter City. He told Robin he'd meet up with her again if he could, and then left the group.

Robin's battle with Blue was long, longer than any other, and much harder as well. She lost to him at least three times before she was able to over come and beat him, earning her eighth gym badge, and finally, the ability to challenge the Elite Four.

To her sadness, however, she learned that Ashley would not make the trip with her, nor join her to Jhoto.

"I have other things to do, places to go." The older girl told her. Robin was at the point of tears, but had respected Ashley's decision. It was Ashley's choice after all.

Ashley smirked, and tapped Robin on her head with the back of her hand.

"Don't worry, we'll team up again sometime. I still want an actual battle with you after all." Ashley told her. Robin smiled, agreeing. To her surprise, Robin was given Ashley's pokegear number.

"Call me if you need advice, or someone to talk to." She was told.

Robin had left for the Indigo Plateau after that, determined to challenge the Elite Four.

X

Xx

X

END OF BOOK 1!

Yaaaaay!

Look out for book 2: Journey of a Lifetime: Jhoto, coming out soon!

You'll find out how Robin did in the Elite Four in the first chapter of book two.

PLEASE REVIEW!

ALSO, I AM STILL ACCEPTING TRAINER ENTERIES FOR THE STORY! IF YOU WANT YOUR TRAINER TO APPEAR, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!


End file.
